


A Silent Cry

by fallingivy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingivy/pseuds/fallingivy
Summary: This story starts off in the middle of episode 03x01, introducing a female OC. There are spoilers through Season 5 and it requires a knowledge of Season 3’s episodes. This is the first Fanfiction I ever wrote, and I wanted to share. If it goes OK, I might post the sequel.





	A Silent Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for depictions and discussions of torture, self-harm, some cursing, and canon typical violence. Oh, and smut from chapter 47 on. In addition, there is a dramatized discussion and depiction of PTSD. And probably something I forget to warn against. This is a work of fiction, set in the Supernatural world. All identifiable characters, situations, and other identifiable facets are used solely for the purposes of entertainment.

ChapteR 1

The house outside Lincoln Nebraska stood alone in the trees. Its old weathered porch stood up a set of equally weathered steps, leading to the lit rooms on the first floor. Three men in flannel; Dean, Sam, and Bobby, paced and talked in the room by the entryway. In the next room, an angry woman named Tamara was chanting in Latin at the demon tied to the chair. Halfway through, some of the candles near the door went out and it went silent in the house.  
“What the Hell?” The men heard Tamara yell from the next room. They rushed into the room to see Tamara advance on the newcomer; A young woman backing away to the far wall. She glanced plaintively at the men as they entered. The possessed middle aged man tied to the chair tried to wrench his head around to see what was going on. Tamara wielded the holy water and flung it at the young woman. It hit her and glowed softly before sinking in.   
“What the hell?” Bobby exclaimed echoing Tamara. She kept her eyes on the new arrival.   
“She just appeared out of nowhere.” Tamara told them and pulled out a silver knife. The strange woman’s striking eyes locked on it and she cowered against the wall, and started to shake.  
“That’s not a normal reaction to holy water.” Sam remarked.  
“She’s not natural.” Tamara said. The woman her mouth but no sound came out. Tears ran down her face as her hands pawed at the wall behind her. She shook and watched the knife with wild eyes.  
“She’s afraid out of her mind.” Bobby reminded Tamara. The four focused on the new woman, not noticing the demon tied to the chair inching free of her bounds. Tamara also didn’t see the way that she stood in the edge of the devil’s trap that held him.  
“She’s afraid of the silver knife.” Tamara hissed.  
“I think she’s just afraid of a knife.” Sam commented, watching the cowering form. The woman gestured for surrender and indicated her unarmed status with shaking arms. Her leather jacket didn’t look like it would hide much, but she shed it and her purse quickly to reveal a grey batman tee shirt. She spread her arms palm up as she shook, showing her unarmed status. It also revealed the anti-possession symbol on her necklace.  
“She’s not a demon.” Bobby calmly pointed out to Tamara as she took another step toward the new woman, stepping into the side of the trap in her aggression. The woman in question wrapped her arms around herself and held on like she was going shake apart. She looked at the knife with wide eyes that seemed slightly glazed.   
“That doesn’t mean she’s not a monster.” Tamara reminded them. “Humans don’t just appear.”  
“I know, but…” Sam began. What he would have said he would never know, because the demon chose that moment to burst free and grab Tamara. Startled, she was forced to surrender the knife as she was drug into the devil’s trap he was in.  
Dean, Sam, and Bobby immediately tried to grab Tamara and went for weapon’s a fraction too late, ending up in a standstill hostage situation.   
“Well, Well, Well.” The demon pondered. “What do we have here?” He looked over the young woman with greedy eyes. She stood up a little straighter, without a knife pointed at her and wiped her wet eyes before returning to hugging herself. “I should thank you for you for your distraction.” The woman looked at him for the first time, meeting his eyes as they flashed black. She cocked her head to the side as she analyzed him as she shaking lessened.   
“Don’t.” Sam ordered.  
“Careful.” Bobby warned simultaneously. She made no indication that she had heard either man. Tamara growled.  
“See, evil.” Tamara told them. “Kill her too.” The woman straightened her head from its sideways tilt and met Tamara’s eyes briefly for the first time, a flash of resignation and fear crossing her face. Then she looked back at the demon, Envy, still trembling but determined. She took a tentative step toward the demon, furrowing her brow.   
“What are you doing little girl?” Envy asked in amusement. She held up her hand with a palm outstretched to reach forward. “Want something?” He teased as her hand moved toward him. She surged forward the last couple of feet and grabbed his face grabbing the arm with the knife at the same time. He dropped the knife and screamed. He seized up as black smoke poured out of his mouth. It pulsed in the air, turning grey, then puffing out of existence before it could hit the ceiling. Envy’s host fell to the floor as Tamara spun away to the side reaching for the knife. The woman bent and put a hand on his chest, which caused him to take a loud gasping breath. Tamara nearly touched her, but she flinched away and fled to Dean. He went rigid as she hid behind him and clutched at the hem of his jacket. He tried to look over his shoulder to see her.  
“What the hell was that?” Tamara demanded, bewildered.  
I think the girl just killed a demon.” Bobby hazarded. They all tried to look at the young woman huddling behind Dean. She buried her face in his shoulder. Dean forced himself to relax and gently shrugged the shoulder she was leaning on.  
“Hey.” He called, treating her like an animal about to bolt. “Can you look at me?” She peeked up. She glanced at Tamara in fear, but still clutched at his jacket tightly as she lifted her head. “Do you understand me?” She nodded once, short and brief. “Good. Did you kill the demon?” She nodded once again, just as short.  
“Impossible.” Tamara accused forcefully. The woman flinched and went to hide her face again, shaking like a leaf.  
“Sh.” Sam soothed. “It’s ok.” She lifted her head from its bent position again.   
“What did you do to the man after?” Dean asked. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed it again and looked helplessly from the man on the floor to Dean.   
“I don’t think she can talk.” Sam told Dean.  
“I can see that genius.” Dean told Sam off brusquely. The woman watched the exchange and nodded when they were looking at her. “So no talking. OK.”  
“Did you heal him?” Sam guessed She looked at him and nodded jerkily.   
“What are you?” Tamara asked. The young woman looked between their faces, helpless to answer.   
“She can’t talk to answer you.” Bobby chided her.   
“I don’t think she’s evil. Whatever she is, she kills demons, heals people, and responded positively to holy water. That’s the opposite of a demon, last time a checked.” Sam summed up.  
“What, she’s an angel?” Tamara accused. The woman looked at her. She loosened a hand from Dean’s jacket and made a ‘kind of’ gesture with her hand. She quickly grabbed Dean’s jacket again with the trembling hand.  
“Not an angel, but similar?” Sam guessed. She nodded.  
“And you are going to take her word?” Tamara practically yelled. The woman flinched away from the sound.  
“The evidence supports it. She hasn’t tried to hurt any of us. In fact, she protected you after you threatened her.” Sam told her. Dean shook his head in disbelief.  
“Whatever. Keep her out of my way. I’ve got a fight to prepare for.” Tamara told them, and stomped out of the room, pausing only to retrieve the book and knife.   
After Tamara left. The young woman tugged on Dean’s sleeve so he would look at her. She tilted her head in question, then pretended to shadow box.  
“What fight?” Dean clarified. She nodded. “6 more demons are out to get us and will be here soon. It’s a party.” She nodded in understanding, then pointed to herself and made the boxing motion again.  
“You’re going to fight?” Bobby asked. She looked at him and nodded, despite the continued trembling.   
“Can you kill more demons?” Sam asked. She nodded again. She paused. She pointed the all of them, including herself and in the direction that Tamara went and then made the boxing motion.   
“We all fight?” Dean asked. She nodded. “Good. I wasn’t planning on sittin’ around with a thumb up my ass.” He looked to his brother and father figure, wondering what to do next with the woman.   
“Do you need to do anything to prepare?” Bobby asked. She shook her head at the older man. “Well we do. Stick with one of us.” She nodded and followed so close to the disbelieving Dean that he had to watch his steps. 

Dean was readying a tub, filling it with water to bless while Sam drew a Devil’s trap on the room’s ceiling. He was obviously thinking darkly about something, and biting his tongue. Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He finished the trap and turned to Dean.  
“Just get out with it already.” Sam demanded. Dean turned to him and checked that the strange girl was not in the room. She had attached herself to Bobby earlier.  
“When have there ever been good monsters?” Dean spit out at a dull roar, keeping his voice down just in case. “When has there ever been something that was supernatural and wanted to kill monsters, huh?” he paused. “Never.” Dean shut off the tap as the bath filled. “Why haven’t we seen them, if they exist?”  
“What about Lenore and her group?” Sam said and got off the ladder. Dean huffed.  
“Fighting nature to not kill humans isn’t the same as a good supernatural creature.” Dean countered. “They’re like unicorns or angels.”   
“There’s a lot of lore on angels.” Sam countered. Dean’s face grimaced.   
“Like I said last year, not real. If they were, wouldn’t they damn well be helping stop all these demons?” Dean argued. “Wouldn’t they have stopped the gates of hell from opening?” Sam struggled to explain how he could still have faith.   
“That doesn’t mean they’re not out there.” Sam defended.   
“So what, then they just don’t care?” Dean laughed out. “They have better things to do than stop hell on earth.” Dean threw his hand out to indicate downstairs where the strange new woman was. “That doesn’t bode well for how much Miss Silent-and-shaking is going to be wanting to lend a hand.” Dean paced to the wall. Sam looked to interrupt but Dean was on a roll. “She is just as likely to walk away when we need her, even if she is on the side of “angels”. She is not here to help us. She’s just going to leave.” Dean fumed and punched the wall hard. Sam went to him as Dean shook his hand. Dean held out his other to stop him, not looking at him.  
A moment later, the woman they had just been talking about tentatively stuck her head in the doorway. She saw Dean rubbing his hand while checking it for damage and took in the dent in the wall. Dean looked up at her as she came to a stop in front of him. She reached for his hand and stopped. She looked into her face searching for permission. When he didn’t respond she touched his injured hand with a quick hand.   
“Hey girl, you gonna grab me that ladder or what?” Bobby called up the stairs. She whipped to look in the direction of the sound then went to the ladder. She cocked her head at Sam in question.   
“Go ahead. I’m done.” He told her. Lily nodded and grabbed the ladder and carried it out to take it to Bobby. Sam looked at Dean while he stretched his healed hand, the after his healer.  
“Yeah.” Sam said sarcastically. “I can see how she avoids helping us.” He shook his head. “Real fearsome monster.”  
Dean looked were she had disappeared out the door pensively, before grabbing the rosary to bless the water and trying to focus on the task and not on the woman shaped puzzle downstairs.

Chapter 2

Two hours later the new addition was upstairs and standing trying to meld with the wall when the radio went on of its own accord. All three of them, Sam, Dean and herself, looked at it and stood at the ready. She stood by the entrance to the door as she tried to calm her breathing and listened to the demon use Tamara’s husband, Isaac’s, voice. He taunted Tamara, after Tamara had just witnessed him forced to drink household cleaner earlier that afternoon. When Tamara screamed in rage and rushed outside, the woman bolted to the stairwell. She stood there as five demons entered into the foyer. As the last one entered, she rushed them, pulling out two demons with two hands. The demons fell back, tripping down the stairs as she left two on the stairs, she approach the others as the scrambled away, the fat one in the rear turning and running into the other room. She grabbed the next two by the hand and pulled out the demons, letting them fall to the floor too.   
She went to the entrance to the next room where the demon had escaped to. He was in a trap, facing Bobby. He waved her away. She ran to the door, stepping her way through the unconscious forms and laying a healing hand on one of the young women. As she reached the door she could hear Tamara chanting. Bobby was two steps behind her as she ran down the steps. She flung out a hand and mentally pushed Tamara back from her husband’s body, stopping the exorcism. Tamara looked shocked for a moment.   
“I told you that she was trouble.” Tamara screamed at Sam as he came down the porch stairs. “Look at her stop me!” The young woman pulled out the stake pinning the demon down and put a hand to his head. The demon scream in pain at the hand and the skin hissed at the contact as if it was holy water. Tamara was shocked at this, so was Dean who arrived at the top of the stairs to witness it. She laid her other hand over Isaac’s sternum and both hands hissed. The demon screamed louder. She pulled her hand off his face and gestured to bring the demon out. It came and she killed it in the same manner as the other six before.   
She stood and backed up from Isaac. Tamara, freed from the force holding her back, crawled towards him and ran her hands over him as he lay unconscious on the ground. The young woman twitched toward the bushes off the side and mentally drug a young blond woman from them. The demon yelled, but she yelled more when the demon was removed and killed in the same way as the others.   
She saw the knife the demon had tried to grab on the ground next to her. She picked it up and handed it to Dean, handle first. He took it in surprise. She looked in every direction for any more demons. Finding none, she brought up her hands to dust them off and saw that her left hand was bloody from healing Isaac’s stomach. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. She held the hand away from her body and fell to her knees. She tried to rub the blood off on the grass and the spreading blood made her hyperventilate and weep. She was moving into a full blown panic attack.   
“Hey!” Sam called. He went over to her. Tamara looked from the ground where she was reveling in her alive husband, trying to wake him. Sam rushed over as Dean went to his knees beside her, trying to help. She was shaking and she kept staring at the blood on her hand. Sam scooped her up into his arms, keeping the offending hand away from both of them.   
“Let’s get you cleaned up, ok?” He said as calmly as he could. She didn’t respond. Sam internally sighed and carried her into the house. Dean hovered a little, as did Bobby. Sam told them off as he took her away to the bathroom. “You two take care of the people that need to go to the ER, and I’ll take care of the one traumatized girl.” Dean looked at her appraisingly and did as told. They started carrying out the unconscious survivors to the various vehicles, glancing at the bathroom occasionally. Isaac and Tamara got themselves sorted and began helping as well, after Isaac cleaned up in another bathroom.   
In the bathroom, Sam carefully and meticulously cleaned of her hand and any trace of blood he could find. She mostly sat on the closed lid of the toilet staring into space as she cried silently and tried not to hyperventilate with a faraway look in her eyes. Sam spoke quietly to her, explaining everything he was doing. Then he dried off her hand and spoke nonsense to her about how they should go to a diner and eat a big breakfast. As he described all of the food she slowly calmed down and was able to make eye contact.   
“You with me?” Sam asked. She nodded, still breathing a little hard with wet eyes and cheeks. “You want to talk about it? Sorry.” He paused. “Can I ask about it?” She thought for a moment and hesitantly nodded.   
“Are you afraid of blood?” Sam asked. She shook her head.  
“Did it remind you of something?” She nodded.   
“Something bad?” She nodded again, breathing a little harsher. He soothingly rubbed the hand he just cleaned.   
“Is the same reason you can’t talk?” Sam guessed. She nodded and got more upset.  
“Did someone hurt you?” She nodded, crying and starting to shake again.   
“Sh.” He soothed. “That’s enough for now.” He paused and waited for her to calm. “Can I tell the others?” He asked. Her face was troubled, but she nodded.  
“Ok. Are you ready to face the world?” He asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.   
When they came out of the bathroom, Dean was waiting.  
“Good. You’re here.” Dean said. “They’re starting to wake up and we need to get going. You and Tamara will stay here with the girl while we take them in. We leave when I get back, so grab the stuff.” And then Dean was out the door. Minutes later the three vehicles were driving away.  
Sam stayed with her for a while, until he needed to go gather their things. Lily sat on a chair and examined her charm bracelet. A while after he had left, Tamara walked into the room. The young woman immediately froze. Tamara did too, but pushed through it to move closer to her. She flinched back.  
“You saved him.” Tamara said, as if the words cost her something huge. The woman nodded hesitantly. Tamara reached into a pocket. The woman flinched back in fear. Tamara pulled out a tiny silver charm. The woman looked at it curiously, but stayed where she was.   
“I don’t know how to thank you, or anything. I don’t even know if you need this. It’s an old hoodoo charm against harm. I just saw your charm bracelet and thought…” Tamara trailed off. She held out the charm towards the woman, who hesitantly rose from her seat and reached out to her. She took it tentatively and quickly retreated. She looked down at her silver charm bracelet and back up at Tamara. She nodded in thanks, clutching the new charm. Sam came back into the room.  
“Tamara. What are you doing? Is she ok?” Sam asked. The woman held up the hand not holding the charm and gestured for him to stop. Sam looked at her. “You’re ok?” He asked. She held out the new charm for him to see. “That’s nice.” He told her. “Where did you get it?”   
“I gave it to her.” Tamara said. Sam looked at her surprised. “In thanks.” His confusion cleared. “Thank you.” She said. The woman nodded. “I don’t even know your name.” The woman nodded, then looked around with an idea. She searched the room with her eyes, then saw a small carving of a lily by the door. She went over to it and pointed at it.   
“Yes, that’s a carving of a lily that Isaac made. Do you want it?” Tamara asked. She shook her head. She pointed to the lily, then at herself, then repeated the gesture.   
“Lily is you? Your name?” Sam asked. She nodded.  
“Thank you Lily.” Tamara said and smiled. Lily nodded again, still not smiling. They all then heard the cars coming up the drive. Lily hurried out of Tamara’s path to the door. Sam went and grabbed the rest of their stuff. Lily trailed Tamara to the door at a distance.   
The three cars parked and their three drivers got out. Dean got out smoothly with an air of practice, popped the trunk, and went around. Tamara ran to hug her husband and clutched him tight. Bobby approached Dean after he got out of his vehicle. Lily stood in the doorway, assessing Bobby and Dean for injuries. Sam came up behind her and she walked down the steps to approach Dean, avoiding the now closely talking couple with a wide berth. She briefly touched his shoulder with a hand, then clung to his jacket hem. Dean rotated the shoulder she had touched, watching her curiously as she looked at her grasping hand.  
“You hurt yourself boy?” Bobby asked.   
“Just wrenched the shoulder a little getting the big guy out.” Dean said. “No big.” He looked down at the uncomfortably close young woman.  
“She thought so.” Sam said disapprovingly. “Her name is Lily by the way.” The two men looked at her. Bobby glanced back at Sam.   
“She talkin?” Bobby asked.  
“No, but she pointed at a lily and confirmed it when asked.” Sam explained. He put their few things down in the opened trunk. “We ready to go?” They all looked at each other, then at Lily. Lily bit her lip and kept looking down.  
“What are we doing with her?” Bobby asked lowly, looking at Lily and then between the two brothers.   
“We can’t put her in a hospital. She’s supernatural.” Sam said, looking guilty for talking about her like she wasn’t there.  
“We can’t leave her here.” Dean said looking at the lowly talking couple accusingly.   
“What about what she wants?” Sam asked with a serious earnestness. They all looked at her. She looked up as she felt their gazes.  
“What do ya want to do?” Bobby asked her. She looked at them. She pointed at Dean, Sam, and herself, and then at the car.   
“We all go in the car?” Sam asked. She nodded, but bit her lip.  
“You want to stay with us?” Dean clarified. She nodded even harder. “You should know that’s dangerous.” He warned. She nodded again seriously, and pointed at the car with a set jaw. Dean sighed. “Guess we’re ready to get on the road.” Lily looked down again, still clutching to Dean’s jacket hem.  
They all said good bye to Isaac and Tamara awkwardly and agreed to meet up at Bobby’s. Lily got in the back, after letting go of Dean’s jacket again with some trepidation and Dean pulled the Impala away from the house behind Bobby.  
It was less than four hours to Bobby’s house. Lily, unsurprisingly, didn’t say a word. She spent the majority of the time huddled in the back seat staring out the window unseeingly. It was slightly off putting to the brothers. Whenever Sam asked a question she would look up and nod or shake her head shortly in response. Sam stopped asking questions when the question ‘do you have any family’ just made her cry. When they arrived, Sam and Dean quickly unloaded the duffels and brought them to their usual room while Bobby made up some sandwiches. Lily held out her hands in offer of help to Bobby in the kitchen.  
“The plates are in the cupboard to my left. You can set the table.” Bobby offered. Lily did as asked, quietly and efficiently. Sam and Dean came down from the guest room to see Lily put a beer by each of their plates as Bobby laid out the sandwiches. Lily sat down by Dean with a glass of water and her sandwich. She sat a little closer than necessary and it made Dean want to shift in his seat. They all dug in to their food in relative silence. Sam cleaned up when they finished.   
“You can sleep down here on the couch for the night.” Bobby told Lily. She looked apprehensively at the sofa. “It’s more comfortable than it looks.” He told her, misapprehending her reason. “We’ll figure everything out in the morning.” She nodded, still worried. The men all said good night and went to bed.

Chapter 3  
Lily lay on the sofa in the living room, trying to relax. Every time she thought about the dreams that could await her, her eyes popped open and she stared at the ceiling. The house was dark and quiet. She turned on the couch and faced the room, looking over at the clock to check the time. 2:23 and no sleep. She put her head down and curled up with the old blanket. She was so tired from the emotionally draining and extra-long day. She closed her eyes and pretended that she was on her parent’s couch, staying the night after going out the night before. She took in a breath and smelled the books and gunpowder and safety. She relaxed slowly and drifted to sleep.  
She jerked awake and sat up panicking. She had kicked the blanket off onto the floor and had managed to throw the pillow halfway across the room somehow. She grabbed the kicked blanket and clung to it. She sat on floor next to the couch and pulled her legs to herself and rocked. She shook, and cried, and kept her eyes wide open. Her mind raced with the images she had seen in the dream. She was afraid to go back to sleep and have another nightmare. She was afraid to close her eyes and remember. She slowly calmed down, hearing the clock ticking softly and trying to calm her breathing and heart to its rhythm. She put her feet on the floor and checked the time. 2:32. So… no real sleep at all.   
She couldn’t lie down again, she was too scared to sleep. She walked up the stairs quietly, wanting to be closer to people. She heard heavy breathing and light snoring coming from a room in the hallway. She sat down against the door and out her head against it, hearing the soothing sounds of another living being close by. She slowly relaxed as she matched her breathing to theirs.  
She jerked awake again, panicked. She gripped the doorknob by her head and the door fell open with her weight. She scrambled, in a panic, for safety. She crawled to Dean’s bed and grabbed on to the cuff of his shirtsleeve. The back of her hand brushed his arm and the warmth of his skin helped her calm. She concentrated on him. His warmth, his breath, his still form on the bed and calmed down quickly. The relief was sudden, and coupled with the exhaustion, physical and emotional, she passed out.  
The next morning Dean woke up groggy with the feeling that someone was touching him. Leaning up next to his bed on the floor, with one hand out-stretched to touch him, was Lily. He never even heard her come in the room.   
“Lily?” He called softy. She stirred and woke. “Could you not sleep?” He asked. She nodded. She looked embarrassed and looked away with pink cheeks after confirming. He sighed. Sam stirred. “Morning Sammy.”   
“What?” Sam said.  
“We had a visitor in the night.” Dean told him. Sam turned to face Dean, and saw Lily on the floor by his bed.   
“Good morning.” Sam told her, surprised. She nodded tentatively back, still embarrassed, and waved. She got off the floor and stood awkwardly.   
“How bout we all get ready for the day, get coffee, and then try this conversation?” Sam suggested. Lily looked relieved. She nodded in agreement.  
“Sure.” Dean said, giving up. He lay back down for a moment to process. “I guess my last year is not going to be easy.” He joked. Lily tugged on his hand to get him to look at her. She shook her finger at him admonishingly. Sam laughed halfheartedly.  
“I guess she doesn’t like hearing you talk that way.” Sam guessed. Lily nodded.   
“Fine. Let just get up.” Dean said. Lily nodded and left the room to go downstairs.  
“What the hell?” Dean asked in a whisper as the two of them went down the stairs. Sam shrugged.  
After everyone was dressed and caffeinated at the table, Lily dug into her purse. She came up with a pad of paper, batman logo emblazoned on the front, and a pencil. She opened the pad and sat down at the table and wrote with a shaky hand.  
What do you want to know? They read.  
“What are you?” Bobby asked.   
A quarter god.   
“Which god? Sam asked. Lily looked confused.   
God, The. The men looked more than a little shocked.   
“So you are literally holy?” Dean asked. She nodded. “Impossible.” She shook her head. “If there is a God, where is he?” Dean asked.  
Don’t know. He brought me here. I never talked to him about it. I haven’t seen or heard from him since.  
“Absent father?” Sam asked.  
Absent Grandfather.  
“He brought you here. How? Why?” Sam asked.  
I fought my way out. But I couldn’t stay there.   
She had started to shake. The word were barely readable.   
“With the people who hurt you?” Sam asked. Dean and Bobby looked at Sam. “I found out while you were dealing with the victims yesterday.” Lily wrote again. The writing was shaky.  
Yes. There gone but I still remember all…  
She just stopped and curled her armed around herself as if that was all that was holding herself together. Lily took a few deep breaths and shook her head. The men waited for a couple of long moments while she calmed herself before picking up the pencil again.  
“So now you’re here.” Sam summed up. “For how long?” They all heard a text alert coming from her purse. She was startled, and pulled out the phone. She checked the message raised her eyebrows. She was wide eyed as she handed it to Dean. He read it out.  
“This is your life. Love. Live. Be happy.” Dean read incredulously. “From God.” They all stared at the phone, expecting the words to vanish, looking for a number to respond to. They didn’t and there wasn’t. Bobby cleared his throat.   
“Sounds like you’re here to stay.” Bobby said.   
“What do you want to do?” Sam asked.  
Stay with you and Dean.   
“Why us?” Dean asked.  
I feel like I know you. I’ve seen what you’ve done for Sam and others. I feel safe with you.  
“How? Why me?” Dean asked.  
You are the righteous man. I just feel it. But I get visions. Mostly when I sleep, but sometimes when I’m awake.  
“So you know the future?” Sam asked.   
I know some of the past. I’ve only ever seen the past. And usually only of the people I’m close to or thinking about. I can help.  
“As long as you don’t see blood.” Dean said under his breath. Sam looked at him accusingly. Lily hung her head a little, but agreed.  
PTSD. It’ll get better. Already is. The…   
She paused in writing and swallowed.  
…memories. That I’m not insane is a miracle. I’m already better than when I got here.  
“Still not talking.” Dean said. Lily nodded and twisted her face in a wry expression.  
Anything else you want to ask now?  
“What powers do you have?” Sam asked. The other two looked interested at the paper.  
You know the ones that I use already. Moving things with my mind, killing demons, and healing. And I sense things and see the past. But I’m having problems controlling the last two.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
After … She swallowed and paused.  
I broke free and killed all the demons. But after, I was… She paused again. The writing, which had improved, was getting progressively worse.  
Broken. I feel like time has passed but its still…  
“And you’re stable?” Sam asked. She nodded. The men all appraised her. She was still in her batman pajamas. She was gripping the table a little harder than necessary and had a slight tremor in her hand with the pencil, but she still looked under control. They all came to this conclusion, though with reservations.   
“What are ya going to do now?” Bobby asked. Lily took a deep breath to calm herself again.  
I’d like to stay with Sam and Dean. I can help. I can kill demons. I know that that can help you. I’ve seen you fight demons before.  
“Yeah.” Dean said. “Weird.” She nodded wryly. She thought of something else.  
The knife I gave you. It kills demons.   
“Really?” Dean asked. Lily nodded.   
Look it up if you don’t believe me.   
She bit her lip and looked down at her pajamas. She held to pencil in a still shaking hand.  
Anything else? Because I want a shower.  
“Not for now.” Sam said, after confirming with the others. Lily nodded and got up, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs. She was still trembling slightly as Dean watched her leave.

Chapter 4

Dean was cleaning the guns and other weapons on the table after a quiet breakfast. He kept glancing at Lily in the living room. She was sitting of the couch with ear buds in sketching in a pad, unsurprisingly batman themed. She seemed upset still, but was under control. Sam and Bobby were busy researching the knife’s symbols, but were also keeping an eye on the girl. After seeing her obvious signs of possible instability and her admittance of past in ability to cope, they were all watching her.   
She had been working on the drawing for two hours. Shading it and going over lines. She suddenly took a deep breath and turned the page. She paused, looking at the blank one, and started drawing again. All the men looked up at the page turn, but went back to what they were doing. She continued on that page for another two and half hours. When she turned the page the next time, Sam looked up.   
“Time for lunch?” Sam suggested. They all made noises or nods of agreement. Lily put the sketchbook in her purse. The men were curious, but let it be. Dean cleaned the remaining weapons off the table. Bobby and Sam made up some sandwiches, similar to the night before. While eating, Sam and Bobby filled the group in on the lack of demonic signs in the country. Lily nodded at their comments and payed attention, but ate contemplatively. They discussed future plans and it was decided that Sam and Dean would leave, probably with Lily, when they found another case.  
“Do you know how to shot?” Dean asked Lily. She shook her head. “How ‘bout gun safety.” She nodded. He sighed. “At least there’s that. You learn to handle at gun just in case starting after lunch.” She nodded apprehensively.   
“Dean, don’t you think it’s a little soon to be...” Sam started.  
“She going to be around guns. What if she needs to use one? What if she just needs to hand us one? We need to be sure she can do it.” Dean interrupted. “Powers or no, it is too dangerous to have a complete novice around loaded weapons.” Lily nodded definitively in agreement. Sam sighed, but acquiesced.   
“Fine. Just be careful.” Sam said. They all knew he was referring more to the potential triggers than the guns. Bobby looked at them all and shook his head at what his life was. At the whole situation. Then he started cleaning up. Lily got up and gathered the empty plates. She helped bring them and the other dishes to the sink. Then she turned to Dean expectantly.  
“Let’s go.” Dean said and gestured for Lily to follow. They left the house and went out into the maze of broken automobiles after Dean grabbed the bag of guns. They made their way to what had been set up at an impromptu to range. He set the bags down internally bolstering himself up to do this and looked to Lily.   
“Ok. Every gun is loaded. Never point the gun at something you aren’t prepared to shot.” Dean ordered. Lily nodded and indicated that he go on with an indication that she was familiar with that part. “You know that already?” She nodded seriously. “Good.” He grabbed a handgun from the bag. He handed it to her and showed her how he handed it. She carefully took it. She pointed it at the ground and kept her finger off the trigger.   
“Good.” Dean praised. “Finger stays off the trigger. Pointed away from targets. Now hand it back to me like I handed it to you.” Lily complied, carefully and tentatively, but effectively handing it over grip first, copying his earlier movements. “Good.” He said. “Don’t expect you to have to shoot anything. Especially anytime soon.” He put the hand gun away. He took out a shot gun. “This is loaded with salt. If you have to shot anything, it will probably be this.” He showed her how to hand it off. She held it carefully. “Good. Now hand it back.” She did so, as shown. “This is how you hold it.” He held it in the appropriate position and she watched him carefully. He handed it back. “Now you.” She mimicked his stance and grip. He corrected her. “Feet farther apart. Lift it up a little higher. Good.” She nodded at him and memorized the position. “Aim at that target over there.” He pointed at a bull’s eye painted on an old door. She nodded and did so. “Little higher.” She adjusted. “Prepare yourself for the kickback.” She nodded and adjusted position slightly, setting her jaw.   
“Ready?” He asked. She nodded. “Fire.” She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened but a click. She looked at the gun and at Dean. Dean smiled at her as she carefully pointed the gun back at the ground and handed it back. “Good job. Still act like it’s loaded. I could have made a mistake.” She nodded as he took the gun. “Now that I know you will listen and respect the danger, I’m gonna show you how to load and shot this gun today. Is that good by you?” Lily nodded hesitantly. He took out the shells and took a deep breath. “There’s nothing to it.” He began.  
The junk yard was littered with evidence by the end that her first gun lesson hadn’t been a complete failure. She had managed to hit the target with the wide spray and load the gun correctly. She had followed Dean’s directions and began to relax around the guns a little. He still carefully avoided touching her unexpectedly and kept his voice calm. He made sure to praise her, whenever she deserved it. He followed her back to the house, gun bag in hand and ran his free hand down his face. He had no idea what he was doing. With the training he was good. But dealing with a traumatized mute young woman? He felt lost. There wasn’t a guide for this.   
Sam scrutinized Lily and Dean as they reentered the house an hour later. He was obviously checking for signs of distress. Dean observed her from his perspective for a moment. She looked better than when they left to practice. Sam must have agreed, because he smiled and nodded slightly at Dean in approval and went back to searching for a case. Dean went back to cleaning to last of the weapons and finishing his inventory at the table. Lily went back to the couch and drew out the notebook again with a soft sigh to start drawing again with her feet tucked under herself.   
Bobby ended up finding the origin of the knife, and confirmed that it was reported to kill demons. Dean and Sam read over his findings and looked over at the huddled young woman who gave it to them.   
They all worked with a minimum of chatter, Dean eventually joined Sam in the hunt for a case while Bobby started dinner. Sam and Dean spent some time debating the possible cases and checking for demon activity. Dean made sure to look up Lisa and bookmark the news sites of her town, looking for the man killed by the saw. By the time dinner rolled around, Lily was on her 5th drawing of the day.   
“Chows on.” Bobby called. The three joined him at the table after clearing up. Lily once again put the sketchbook away. They ate the chili and cornbread Bobby had made, discussing the possible haunting that Sam had found. Dean wanted to go after the possible vampire nest he had found, but after Sam glanced at the quietly eating Lily, Dean gave in.   
“Indiana and a haunting it is.” Dean said. Lily looked up and nodded. She cocked her head and pointed to herself. “You too.” Dean assured her. She nodded and almost smiled, but seemed to have forgotten how. Lily helped Sam clean up the dishes after they were done, taking them into the sink. She held up a towel in an offer to dry.  
“You’ll dry?” Sam asked. She nodded. Sam shrugged and handed her the first clean dish. She dried it and put it away. They cleaned them all while Dean and Bobby went upstairs. After Sam and Lily finished, Lily went back to the couch and continued drawing. He let her be and did some more research into the case.   
Lily was finishing up the 6th drawing of the day when Dean and Bobby came down. She looked up at them when they came towards her and put the book away.   
“Let me show you where you can sleep tonight.” Bobby said. Lily nodded. She apprehensively followed him up the stairs, although she hid it well. Bobby showed her a little room upstairs. There was an old metal framed bed made up with old, but clean flowery blankets and surrounded by boxes. “Not much, but its clean and mostly comfortable.” Bobby said, rubbing the back of his neck. She tentatively squeezed his arm in thanks. He grumbled out something self-deprecating that she mostly ignored. She went over to the bed and sat on it, stroking the covers. “Your welcome.” Bobby said. She nodded and did the sign for thank you in sign language, one of the few she knew. “You’re welcome.” She nodded. He rubbed his neck again awkwardly. “Goodnight. You and the boys leave bright an’ early, don’t forget.” She nodded to show she understood and waved at him in goodbye. He shut the door on his way out. 

Chapter 5

The next morning Dean woke up to his alarm going off. He reached to the side of the bed to turn it off and saw Lily also waking up after sleeping on the floor huddled against his bed with a hand touching his arm. He sighed and turned off the alarm. Sam also woke up and saw that Lily was back. He also sighed.  
“We made you up your own room last night. Why are you in here?” Dean asked tiredly. Lily looked at him helplessly and held up her hands palm up, unable to answer. “You need to remember to write it down at breakfast. Go get ready, we gotta get going.” Lily nodded and got off the floor and left the room, showing off those same batman tee shirt and pants. Sam looked at Dean from his side of the room and sighed again and they both got ready for the drive.  
When they came down for breakfast, Lily came down and showed Dean the notebook. He read the few words she had written out loud to Sam. “You make the nightmares stop.” He read. He looked at Lily. She looked afraid and embarrassed. Dean let out a slow breath.   
“Nightmares?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. She tried to hide her shiver. Sam and Dean both caught it. “It can help to tell people about them.” But before he even fished the sentence she was shaking her head emphatically. “OK. Maybe later.” Sam gave in. She nodded, relieved. Dean handed her a cup of coffee. She took it gratefully, distracted from the conversation, although she ended up giving it back to Dean when they sat down. The men let it go and finished breakfast. Bobby blearily woke up to send them off. Lily clasped his hand in both of hers briefly and then signed thank you.  
“Your welcome.” Bobby said gruffly.  
“What does that mean?” Dean asked.  
“Sign language for thank you.” Sam supplied distractedly. “You sign?” Lily shook her head and put her fingers together in the symbol for a very little. “Oh well. Might have helped. Neither of us do, so not really.” Sam looked at Bobby. “You sign?” He asked surprised. Bobby flipped him off at the implication and surprise.   
“Enough to get by.” Bobby answered. Sam let it go as Lily went and stood by the back door of the Impala. The men said their goodbyes and they all left.   
Dean turned on ACDC in the car. Sam saw Lily’s face lighten and she perked up.   
“You like the music?” Sam asked over the music. Lily nodded. “She has your taste.” Sam told Dean when he looked at him. Dean smiled.   
“Of course she does.” Dean said. “Cuz I’m awesome.” Lily nearly smiled. She opened her mouth as the chorus started. Then it darkened and she looked downcast.  
They pulled out of the driveway and got on the road.   
They stopped shortly on their way out at a store. Lily practically clung to Dean and Sam as they helped her pick out clothes and a bag for the road. She had tried it on her own for about 5 minutes and nearly ran back to them in tears. She wouldn’t tell them why. If nothing else, she wouldn’t be wearing the same shirt anymore.  
Nearly five hours later they pulled into a diner for lunch. Sam had spent most of the drive asleep, and Lily had spent it drawing in her sketchbook, and recovering after the trip to the store. They all got out of the car and stretched. Lily grabbed her purse from where it was sitting in the well of the car and the three of them went into the diner.   
They got a booth and Lily put herself on the inside by the window, away from as many people as possible. Sam got in beside her. The dyed brunette aging waitress came over and handed out the menus. Lily quickly grabbed hers and leafed through it.  
“I’m Sarah, I’ll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?” The waitress, ‘Sarah’, asked. She was a little confused by Lily’s behavior, but assumed she was really hungry.   
“Coffee” Dean ordered. Sarah noted it and turned to Sam.  
“Same.” Sam ordered. Sarah turned to Lily. Lily looked at her and Sam and Dean shook themselves mentally.   
“What can I get you?” the waitress said, sounding annoyed. Lily looked at her menu.  
“She’s mute.” Sam explained in a rush. Sarah looked startled. Lily pushed her menu in front of Sam and pointed to something. “She’ll have iced tea.” He read for her. Lily nodded at Sarah. Sarah smiled in pity.   
“Sweet tea?” She asked. Lily shook her head.  
“Unsweetened coming right up sweetie.” Sarah told her with barely disguised pity. She smiled again and went away to get their drinks. Lily pulled her menu back and looked through it.   
“Fast thinking.” Sam commented to Lily. She nodded and signed thank you. They all went back to their menus.   
Sarah came back pretty quickly with their drinks. She handed them out and pulled out her order pad again.  
“What can I get you?” She flirted at Dean. Dean smirked cockily.   
“I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger.” He ordered with a cheesy grin that Sarah ate up. She turned to Sam.  
“What will you two have?” She asked, assuming them a couple. Lily held in an exasperated sigh, but was strangely relieved to feel annoyed. It meant she was improving. Lily pointed at the menu. Sam looked at her indicated order.  
“I’ll have the grilled chicken Caesar. She’ll have the chicken tenders’ basket.” Sam ordered. Lily nodded. Sarah smiled at her like she was mentally challenged. Lily fought to keep the annoyance off her face. She vowed to get better faster and look and act more competent. No more looks like that.  
“Coming right up.” Sarah said, and left with another smile for Dean. After she left, Sam and Dean discussed the case of the haunting while Lily tried to figure out how to ask for ketchup. The haunting looked pretty simple. No fatalities yet, but a ghost sighting along a road was causing car accidents and it was only a matter of time before someone got seriously hurt. There has been 4 deaths along the road in the last few years before the string of weird crashes that could be the ghost, and they debated how to investigate till Sarah came back with their food.  
“Here we go!” Sarah told them overly hyped. “Burger for you. Salad for you. And here’s your chicken.” She laid down the meals in front of the correct diners. Lily was relieved when she automatically set down a bottle of ketchup. Sam and Dean both smiled charmingly and thanked her. Lily just nodded at her as she walked off dazzled by the brothers’ combined charm. They dug in and finished up their meals pretty quickly. Sarah came by as they finished. “You guys want desert or are you ready for the check?” She asked helpfully.   
“I think we’re ready for the check.” Sam told her. She handed him the check and smiled.  
“When you’re ready.” She said and walked away. Lily looked at the check and pulled out her wallet. Sam was pulling out cash when she put a hand on his to stop him. She handed him a credit card. He looked at it surprised. He turned it over, reading it.  
“Lily May Stone.” He read. “Your visa?” she nodded and pointed at the check. “You sure?” She nodded insistently. He shrugged and handed them to Sarah when she came back. Sarah smiled.  
“Be right back.” She told them. Dean looked unsure what to do with the revelation that she had cards. Sarah came back with the card and the receipt and handed them back to Sam. Lily took them and signed it, giving a nice tip before putting the card away. Sarah looked startled that Lily was paying but played it off pretty well. She recovered enough to slip Dean her number as they left. Lily internally sighed at the exchange.   
Back in the car and on the road, Sam turned to Lily.   
“So you have credit cards?” He asked. Lily nodded and turned over the wallet. Sam looked it over before he handed the wallet back.   
“Well, she’s prepared.” Dean said. Lily nodded. Sam handed back the wallet. “If we need it, now we know.” Lily nodded, and Sam did too, more hesitantly. Sam went into deep thought mode, Dean turned up the music, and Lily went back to drawing, this time with a strangely determined look on her face. 

Chapter 6

When they arrived at the hotel in Indiana, they got a room and deposited a tired Lily in it. Sam and Dean went off to see the haunted road before they turned in for the night.   
At the road they pulled off to the side and looked around with the EMF detectors. They buzzed at low level.  
“Some activity here, but not localized.” Sam summed up.   
“Yeah. Be nice if we could get a glimpse.” Dean said. They both looked up as a car came down the road. They saw a spirit, too far away to make out clearly, appear farther down the road and watch it go by. Dean and Sam saw the teens inside laughing as they passed, oblivious to the ghost. The ghost disappeared.   
“Looked like a guy.” Sam guessed.   
“Yeah.” Dean confirmed.   
“That narrows it down to two out of four.” Sam said “We’ll check for patterns and come back in the morning.” Dean nodded in agreement and got back in the car. Sam followed his lead and they went back to the hotel.  
At the hotel, they found Lily drawing again. She looked up questioningly as they came in.   
“It’s a boy.” Dean announced like a proud papa. Lily almost smiled. Sam shook his head at Dean’s antics.   
“Will find out more in the morning.” Sam said, taking off his jacket and outer layers. Dean sat down to remove his boots. Lily just stayed out of the way on the room’s couch while they took turns in the bathroom and got ready for bed. She was already in her pajamas, batman themed of course, and watched their choreographed movements. Eventually Dean collapsed on the bed closest to the door and Sam sat on the other queen.   
“Dean.” Sam said in an annoyed tone.   
“What Sammy? Can’t you see it’s time to sleep?” Dean complained.   
“Lily probably needs to sleep to.” Sam explained, showing Dean a condescending expression when he looked up. They both looked at Lily. “We talked about it in the car. Where do you want to sleep? With Dean or with me? Or the couch?” Sam said uncomfortably, the last an obvious afterthought. Lily looked a little surprised. She stood up awkwardly and pointed at Dean. “That’s what I thought.” Sam said. Dean held back a sigh and scooted over, getting under the blankets.   
“You better not snore.” Dean warned as she walked over between the two beds. Lily nodded solemnly. Dean grunted tiredly as Lily slipped in her side of the bed, farthest from the door. She settled quickly and faced Dean, amazed that he was doing this. She touched his shoulder lightly and closed her eyes. 

Chapter 7

Dean woke up in the morning groggy. He moved to get out of bed and felt Lily pressed against him with her head on his chest. He carefully pulled away and got out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he was back in the room searching his bag for the day’s clothes. As he searched for a shirt, he saw Lily start to struggle in the blankets. Dean stood up from the bag. She struggled more and Dean saw her mouth open in a silent scream.   
“Lily.” Dean called. Sam blurrily propped himself up on one elbow. Dean walked towards the bed to wake her, but she shot up straight before he could get there. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and fear. She was gasping for breath. Dean stepped to her side, unsure of whether, or where, to touch. She solved his issue but grabbing the front of his shirt and burying her face in it. He awkwardly put a hand on her head.   
“What happened?” Sam asked.  
“I got up and started getting ready. She had a nightmare.” Dean explained. Sam nodded tiredly. Dean stroked Lily’s head for a moment, then Lily pulled back, taking a couple of deep breaths and letting go, much calmer. She made the sign for thank you, but her hand was a little shaky. “I’ll wake you up next time?” He asked, unsure. She nodded, calming even more and turning to get out of bed. Dean made sure she was still calming, then went back to his bag to get out his clothes.  
They got ready for the day. Lily didn’t wear Batman today. The brother’s weren’t sure if that was a good sign or not. Today’s shirt had three words on it. Dean wasn’t exactly sure, but Sam made a comment about hailing Caesar, so he assumed it was a reference. That it was Latin was obvious.   
After investigating the 12 recent car accidents on the road all day, Sam and Dean returned to the room. Lily was curled up on the couch drawing again, biting her lip in concentration. She looked up when they came in.   
“If I have to deal with one more teenager today I will explode.” Dean said angrily. Lily almost smiled. She cocked her head to the side in question.   
“All of the drivers were teenagers.” Sam explained. Lily nodded. Sam noticed her eyes seemed wet, but there were no other signs of distress.   
“How did that help narrow it down?” Dean asked.  
“There’s an obvious pattern there.” Sam explained.   
“Most of them said that they were on the phone at the time of the accident too.” Dean said. “Another pattern?”   
“Yes.” Sam said. He opened his computer and brought up an obituary. “Brian Rider. The most recent death. He was texting and driving and hit a tree. We’ve got a teenage ghost showing up whenever teens use their phones while driving.”   
“Warning them?” Dean guessed. Sam shrugged.   
“Possibly.” Sam said. “He’s also the only teen death, which matches the description given by the last two witnesses.”   
“Guess we’ve got a grave to dig.” Dean concluded. Lily raised her hand.   
“Yeah?” Dean asked, wondering why she was raising her hand. Lily pointed to herself and imitated digging.  
“You want to dig?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. Sam thought for a moment, then looked at Dean and shrugged. Dean hesitated, but conceded.  
“Sure.” Dean said. Lily got up excitedly and put away the sketchbook. “If you promise to follow orders.” Lily nodded seriously. Dean sighed as Lily went into the bathroom to change out of her yoga pants into jeans and boots.   
After a quick, if late, dinner at the local diner, they were at the cemetery staring at the teen’s grave.  
“Careful.” Sam warned. “They tend to get violent when you dig them up.” Lily nodded. Dean handed Lily his shovel.  
“You said you wanted to dig.” Dean said when she looked at him. She nodded determinedly and started the dig into the grave. Sam raised a warning eyebrow at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam joined Lily in digging. They made quick work of clearing off the coffin. Dean helped Lily get out of the hole and Sam opened the coffin. The temperature dropped. The teen’s ghost appeared. Sam poured salt on the corpse. Brian rushed him. Dean shot him with rock salt and he dissipated. Sam finished up pouring the lighter fluid just as Brian’s ghost reappeared and shoved him back away from the corpse. Dean shot it again and reloaded as Sam searched for the dropped lighter. Lily stepped over to the grave.  
“Get away!” Dean called to her. She looked at him, then behind him at the ghost and dropped her own lit lighter into the grave from her hand. Sam watched the ghost disappear and the stone he was raising fall with a thud behind Dean’s head. Dean looked back surprised. The fire died down quickly as Sam and Dean dusted themselves off.   
“That was good.” Sam said. Dean tried to ignore that she ignored an order and concentrate on the fact that she got the ghost. “Fast acting there.” Lily gestured thank you, but looked at Dean unsure.   
“Over all.” Dean said. “You ignored an order.” Lily’s face fell. “But only because you saw a threat I didn’t.” Lily looked up again. “Good job.” Lily smiled a small smile at him. Dean and Sam tried not to die of shock or make a big deal out of it. The three of them walked back to the car in easy silence. 

Chapter 8

They did end up going to Oklahoma next to check out that possible vampire nest. After three days of investigating, the very human murderer was pickup up by the police. Dean tried to not be disappointed. They cleaned up their motel and hopped over a state to avoid the investigation into why the FBI weren’t interested anymore.   
Lily spent the three days huddled over that same sketchbook. Sam and Dean were both concerned as she became more and more withdrawn after opening up during the haunting case. There was no repeat of the smile. Both of them caught her looking upset, but she determinedly kept interacting, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.   
As they drove to their next motel, Lily opened a new page and took a deep breath. She started drawing again. Sam was nearly bursting with curiosity and concern. He decided to try and peek sometime soon. She finished the first drawing and then a second before they stopped for the night. She shut the book and put it away as Dean went to get them a room. Sam internally sighed in defeat.   
They got into their new room for the night and took their turns changing for bed. Lily went last. She came out of the bathroom in batman Pajama’s, but instead of the usual with pants, she was wearing a grey set with short sleeves and shorts. She shyly joined Dean in their bed on what he was beginning to think of as her side. He raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment. She lay down in her usual position facing him and placed a light touch on his shoulder as usual. He settled and tried to relax. He knew that she would end up pressed against him and looked forward to the relaxed warmth.  
“Goodnight Batgirl.” He said softly, same as he had all three days. She gave him a little smile and gentle pressure on his shoulder in return. His eyes widened a little at the second smile and he smiled back. 

Chapter 9

Dean told Sam quickly about the smile while Lily was showering the next day.   
“Think she’s getting better?” Dean asked. Sam frowned.  
“I think it’s a two steps forward, one back situation. It’s not going to be an easy thing or quick, especially since we’re not exactly professionals, Dean.” Sam said. “Everything I’ve read says she should talk about what happened to her in order to get better.”  
“Good luck with that.” Dean wished for him. Sam sighed.  
“Yeah.” Sam said, defeated. The shower cut off and Dean finished packing up while Sam got his things for the shower. Lily came out of the bathroom shortly after. She was dressed in a batman shirt again, something that had been absent the past three days. This one told how much cooler batman was than other superheroes. Her hair was up in a braid and out of her face like it was when they dug up the grave. She seemed to be trying for a fresh start.   
She nodded at Sam and got out of his way so he could use the bathroom. Sam looked over her outfit and smiled. She gave him a small one back. His got wider and he went to clean up. She didn’t have anything left to clean up, so she sat on the couch and started drawing a new drawing. She worked on it until Sam was ready to go. Sam, very carefully, took a glance at the paper by using reflective surfaces. It seemed to be an unfinished portrait. Of who, he wasn’t sure.   
They went to a diner, as usual. Sam was now an expert in ordering for Lily. She always had iced tea, and she picked a meal by pointing and he ordered it. Certain servers thought him chauvinist, but Lily corrected them by signing thank you or a similar action and all the girls thought he was sweet. They weren’t at a booth today, so Lily sat between the brothers. She was doing better throughout the meal. She even smiled at a joke Dean made; the same smile that she had given Sam earlier. It was shy and hesitant, but there. Sam was proud.   
Dean paid this time. He got the waitress’ number and a free piece of pie with a few flirty smiles and words. Lily watched and sighed internally. He hadn’t brought any women back to the room the entire time she had been there, but it was a matter of time. Lily was determined to get better faster so she wouldn’t cry in front of him when it happened.   
They headed in the car back to Bobby’s. He had called and asked for progress and a favor. He was working on the colt and he needed them to pick up a book on their way. They had agreed and were headed to South Dakota, book in hand.  
They arrived at Bobby’s in good time and delivered the book. They were all ensconced doing research less than an hour later. Bobby was pouring over his new book. Sam was looking through a few books Bobby had set aside for him on demon deals. Dean was at the table looking for a case. Lily was drawing again. She was worrying the side of her bottom lip again and it was distracting Dean again.   
Eventually Dean found a possible werewolf for next month, as well as a couple of weird disappearances in Louisiana. Then he checked his bookmarked sites again and saw an article about a man killed by a saw. He looked up at Lily. Lily didn’t notice and kept drawing.   
“Changeling time in Indiana, according the Lily and the internet.” Dean announced. Sam and Bobby took a moment to figure out what he was talking about.   
“Ok. When do you want to leave?” Sam asked.  
“In the morning if we can.” Dean replied. Lily nodded her agreement. She put the sketchbook away and pulled out her notebook.   
You kill the mother, they all die. You need fire.   
Dean read it to the other two.   
“Flame throwers?” Dean said “Sounds like fun.” He smiled at the room broadly and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Lily smiled back, the biggest one they had seen. Bobby’s eyes widened and he shared a look with Sam. Sam widened his eyes meaningfully. Dean went on about how awesome flamethrowers were to Lily while she listened to every word. She nodded at appropriate intervals and even wrote small comments that Dean seemed to approve of. Bobby and Sam had dismissed the awesomeness of flamethrowers and were therefore ignored as they went outside to the shed to retrieve them.   
“Does that moron know how that girl looks at him?” Bobby asked Sam as they picked out the improvised flamethrowers in the privacy of the shed.  
“Don’t think so. I don’t know what’s going to happen next time he picks up a girl. She’s gotten so much better in the last couple days. She’s relaxing and smiling and I think that Dean could break her and not even know he did it.” Sam confessed.  
“Damn boy.” Bobby cursed lightly. “She’s dangerous.” Sam looked offended. “Yeah, she doesn’t want to harm us. I get that. But that doesn’t change the fact that we really have no clue how powerful she is.” He shivered. “An unstable girl with an unrequited crush is bad enough, but this could get bloody.”   
“She has more control than that.” Sam insisted.  
“Are you willing to bet Dean’s life on that?” Bobby asked.   
“I…” Sam trailed off as he saw Lily standing in the entrance of the shed. Bobby turned to see what had startled the big man. They both looked at Lily. Lily looked as if she wanted to cry.  
“You heard that?” Bobby asked. Lily nodded. She pointed to her chest and then her head.   
“You know.” Sam translated. Lily nodded then pointed at herself, crossed her arms over his chest, and then in the direction of Dean.  
“You love him?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. Then held her finger to her lips.  
“Secret?” Bobby asked. Lily nodded. “You know that boy’s gonna sleep with the next pretty thing in a skirt?” Lily swallow obviously and nodded. “What are you gonna do about it?” He asked. Lily shrugged, then traced and imaginary teardrop down her face.  
“Cry?” Sam asked. Lily nodded.   
“Nothing else?” Bobby asked. Lily nodded, biting her lip, her eyes bright. Bobby looked a little relieved. Sam looked like this was what he expected, but was saddened by it.   
“I told you she was in control.” Sam said. Lily smiled sadly. She jerked her head a little and pointed to the house, then imitated eating.   
“Dean’s put dinner on?” Bobby asked. Lily nodded. She turned to leave. Then she pointed to herself, made her fingers walk and made the little bit motion.  
“Go take your little walk. Just be back for dinner.” Sam told her. Lily nodded and left. They looked after her.  
“Let’s take these in.” Bobby said, indicating the flamethrowers. They collected them and went inside.  
Dean was positively gleeful over dinner. He reminisced over times he had used flamethrowers in the past and took a brief trip down memory lane to remember Lisa. Lily smiled at him softly through it all, not even flinching as he told how he wanted to visit while he was there. Bobby and Sam cleaned up. Dean looked over the flamethrowers with joy. Lily sat on the couch and drew, but kept an eye on the enthusiastic Dean. Sam and Bobby helped him make sure that they were good to go, and loaded them in the trunk.  
“Time for bed.” Bobby announced. “You’re headed out early, right?” Lily froze in fear.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said. The men went up the stairs, Lily trailing behind. She cleaned up and changed in the bathroom after everyone else was done, prolonging going to bed to have nightmares or not sleep. She emerged from the bathroom to find that the boys room was closed, as was Bobby’s, and all the lights were off. She trudged her way softly to the room Bobby had cleared for her.   
In the bed was Dean.   
“Come on Batgirl, sleep’s awaiting. We got a barbeque tomorrow.” He joked and smirked at her. She grinned from ear the ear. Dean was shocked at how beautiful her happiness was. She practically ran to the bed and climbed in. She gave him a one arm hug and pulled back to her side, still smiling. “No worries Batgirl, not going to let you sleep alone till you’re ready.” She looked at him seriously. She held up a finger for a pinky promise. He solemnly took it. “I promise you don’t have to sleep alone until you’re ready.” She grinned again and they shook pinkies on it. Lily went to sleep with a smile on her face for the first time since she had arrived.

Chapter 10

Dean woke up warm and comfortable. With a warm a comfortable body against him. He could smell her and relaxed. He could get used to this, he thought to himself. She had an arm thrown over his stomach and her head buried in his chest. It was comfortable. It was comforting. But the moment he moved she would wake up and move away like every morning and he would be stuck feeling cold and alone. Both their tops had ridden up the slightest bit and he could feel the slightest bit of warm skin against his. He breathed her scent in deep as he could without waking her and sighed a quiet contented sigh. She stirred only enough to snuggle closer. He lay there for almost twenty minutes, wondering when he became such a girl. Then the alarm went off and she pulled away to start the day.  
The car ride was pretty normal. Lily was in a good mood. The brothers saw her moving to the beat a little and nodding along with Dean’s music. She still had the sketchbook out, but seemed to spend more time looking out the window than drawing. From the glimpses Sam saw, it was another portrait. He couldn’t see how the drawing was helping or hurting. He resolved to ask. Eventually. Kid gloves.   
Dean dropped them both off at the motel, and sped off to see Lisa. Sam and Lily got a room and laid down salt lines. They hung out, for a little while, talking, or, rather, Sam talking and Lily writing, about the made for TV movie they had seen the week before and ate lunch. Then Sam started researching and Lily drew for hours until Dean came back. He seemed subdued for some reason.   
“You’re sure he’s not mine?” Dean asked after some gloomy introspection while Sam was in the bathroom. Lily grabbed the notebook from where she had put it earlier to answer.   
That’s what she swore in the show. You could ask her yourself. She’s probably going to be expecting it.   
Dean nodded distractedly. Lily watched him as he paced a couple times. Sam came out of the bathroom.  
“Lily was right.” Dean confirmed to Sam. “There have been strange accidents. A couple of the children were even acting weird.” Lily brought Dean’s attention to the notebook again.  
The missing children are trapped in a house under renovation. I don’t know where. And the realtor is the mother changeling. We should get her tonight before Ben in taken too.   
Dean straightened and nodded after reading it.  
“You gonna share?” Sam asked from across the room. Dean looked at him and read it aloud.  
“Gotta get the Changeling momma tonight before more kids get taken.” Dean explained. “It’s one of those houses under construction in the neighborhood. There are three of them, but I’ve got my sights on the one with the fence.”   
“So we leave tonight?” Sam asked.   
“Yep.” Dean said. Lily nodded. “Time for that barbeque!” Dean joked with Lily. Lily smiled to match his. 

Chapter 11

They broke in to the third abandoned house well after nightfall, nearing dawn, after Lily’s assurances that the children were kept alive. Sam searched the building for the mother while Dean and Lily looked for the children. They picked their way through the construction to the basement. They turned the corner and found the children caged up. Dean ran up to the nearest cage with the bolt cutters.   
“Ben!” Dean called out. Ben seemed as shocked as Dean. “We’ll get you out of there soon.” He reassured through the bars and briefly gripped his hand. Lily smiled and nodded emphatically to Ben in reassurance. Dean helped Ben out and they hugged. Ben and Dean worked on getting the other children out of their cages while Lily got the window open and unbarred. While a mental push, it came free and she pushed it to the side from the bucket she was standing on. She gestured to the first child near her to climb out the window. She had to clap to get her attention, but she got it. She helped boost the kid out and moved on to the next.   
The only two victims left in the room when Sam came in shouting that the mother got away were the newly freed realtor and Ben. Ben insisted on the Realtor first so she was almost out the window by the time the Mother came around the corner. Dean was ready and thrust her away from Ben and Lily with a kick. Sam helped Ben up to the window and out while Lily joined Dean in the fight. Lily thrust her back against the wall with a gesture as she went to attack Dean.   
“Thanks.” Dean said and pulled out the improvised flamethrower they had brought. The Mother screamed and struggled, but Lily held her in place as Dean lit her up to nothing but ash. “Nice.” Dean said. Lily smiled grimly and nodded.   
They went to drop Ben off at his mom’s. Lisa came tearing out of the house upset and glad to see Ben.   
“Baby are you ok?” She cried and hugged him after he got out of the car. Ben assured her that he was fine.  
“What happened?” Lisa demanded.  
“I’ll explain everything if you want me to, but trust me, you probably don’t.” Dean said with a resigned air.  
Sam and Lily bowed out for a while so Dean could go explain. They drove around for a bit and filled up the tank out of boredom. Then they sat in the car a bit down the street and drank the slurries they had just bought. Sam looked pensive and frustrated and Lily just looked resigned.   
“How can you be so calm about it?” Sam asked finally. Lily looked at him, startled, and cocked her head at him. “You say you love him.” Lily nodded. “He’s in there with another woman.” Lily nodded again. “One that he has slept with and would again.” Lily nodded, still confused. “How are you so calm?” Sam’s brow furrowed. Lily took out the rapidly filling notebook and turned to a new page.   
1\. He’s not going to sleep with her right now.  
2\. Even if he did, I have no claim. He doesn’t know how I feel. Why should I blame him or get mad at him for being himself. It’s no secret he likes sex. Why should I be mad if he wants it?  
“How ‘bout because it’s not with you?” Sam asked. Lily sighed.  
He doesn’t know how I feel. I can’t get mad about something that is essentially my fault. I have enough problems without being mad over things like that. I love him. He is who he is and I wouldn’t want to change that. Down to his obsession with pie, fire, his car, and the old west. All of it. And right now, he needs to talk with an old flame. There is no grudge or anger here.  
Sam still looked confused, but no longer frustrated. He hesitantly thought of asking about the drawing.   
“Since you’re sharing… I was…” Sam began but was cut off by his phone ringing. Dean was ready to be picked up. Lily carefully tore out the page and stowed in away.

Chapter 12

They stayed at the motel for another day, sleeping and looking for a case. Sam caught a salt and burn possibility a couple states away. They decided to get going.   
The hours in the car were more eventful than Sam thought they would be. Dean still didn’t want to talk about Lisa, no surprise there. But Lily wasn’t drawing. Instead, she was on a little computer she pulled out of her bag. She spent the time reading and typing. She seemed to be searching for something. He caught her with a soft sad smile on her face a couple of times. She eventually noticed him watching her and showed him the screen. It was a search for different hand signs. Sam nodded and handed in back, but not before noticing that there were a tab open for goggle maps, which was weird.   
They pulled up to the motel in time for dinner and Sam went out for Chinese. Lily wrote down her order for him again, although it was the same as last time. Like Dean’s, it was vegetable free.   
Dean set up the room protections, salting doors and the like. Lily kept playing with the computer. After he finished, which was pretty quickly, he sat next to her at the table and looked at what she was doing.   
“What that?” Dean asked. He pointed at the house pulled up on half the screen from google maps. Lily looked up at him. She seemed to be debating. She sighed and pulled up a word document.   
This was my parent’s house in the other reality. I was trying to find out if they existed here, but they don’t. Their house does though, without their additions.   
Dean looked confused. Lily sighed.  
It’s just a connection. I have nothing of my family or friends here. It’s like they never existed. I wanted to see something in this world that was familiar. She smiled nostalgically at the screen. Do you want to see them?  
“See who?” Dean asked. Lily smiled sadly.   
My parents.  
“How do you have pictures?” Dean wondered aloud. Lily pulled out her sketchbook. “Ah.” Dean exclaimed. “Sure.” He settled a little closer as she shut the laptop and put the sketchbook down in front of her. She bit her lip, but opened the first page. There was a sketch of a man in his 50’s. He was driving and looking over at the passenger’s seat with a big proud smile. She took out a pencil and wrote the word ‘dad’ on the blank opposite page.   
“He looks happy.” Dean commented. Lily smiled sadly and nodded. She turned the page. There was a woman, also in her 50’s, standing in front of a lectern. She was caught mid gesture. Lily smiled at the picture and touched the figure. She then carefully wrote mom on the opposite page. Dean nodded, not knowing how to get her to continue, but knew that this was probably good for her. She opened the next page. It was a young man with a short full beard. He was dressed in a Beatles shirt and was smiling. Lily smiled fondly at the picture.   
“Boyfriend?” He asked. He didn’t know where the jealous feeling came from, but he squashed it. She smiled, then wrote ‘Brother.’ Dean smiled. He didn’t see a resemblance, but look at him and Sam. She hesitated before turning the page, but did it anyway. This a picture of a man in his early 30’s animatedly telling a story.   
“’Nother brother?” Dean asked. Lily shook her head. ‘Boyfriend’ she wrote on the other page. Dean held in his feelings on it. “Any kids?” He asked. Lily shook her head and he mentally relaxed and beat himself up for doing so. Lily smiled fondly at the picture and turned the page. Two young women smiled up at them. One was Spanish, the other Chinese.  
“Who are they?” Dean asked, refusing to guess anymore. Lily smiled and wrote ‘best friends” on the other page, and touched it briefly. She turned the page again. An older couple smiled back. Lily wrote “mother’s parents’ and turned the page again after a look and wrote ‘father’s parents’ by the other older couple.   
“You had a lot of people around you, huh?” Dean commented. Lily nodded. She turned the page to a collage looking assortment of faces. They ranged from early 20’s to early 50’s. There were quite a few of them; at least a couple dozen small faces.   
“Who are all these?” Dean asked, surprised at the number. Lily smiled softly. ‘Friends and extended family.’ Lily looked at him with a sad smile. She hesitantly looked back at the book and turned the page again. This was a sketch of a young woman in her 20’s. She was smiling in a slightly familiar way, but Dean couldn’t place it. She had her hair up in the same bun as Lily. Lily wrote the word ‘me’ on the page. Dean looked sharply up at her.   
“How is this you?” Dean asked. It came out a little sharper than intended. Lily didn’t even flinch, which Dean took as a good sign. She carefully wrote underneath.  
It was another life. Another body, literally. My soul was the only thing of mine there, and it was put back here in my original body after that one died. That was my life. And I can never go back.  
She looked up at Dean with resigned wet eyes. Dean put an arm around her before he thought about it. She buried her head in his shoulder. Dean kept his amazement to himself. Until now, both he and Sam had been careful to not crowd her, and he assumed that was right by the way she pulled away every morning. He wondered now if that wasn’t just embarrassment or something. Either way, she was now breathing deeply into his shoulder. He was about to say something when he heard the sound of Sam coming back with food. Lily heard it too and pulled back. She had wiped her eyes and put away the book before Sam could open the door. She stood up and put the computer away as Sam came in.   
They ate amicably as always. Dean was distracted by the things he had seen. He kept wondering if there was something he should have said or done. What do you say to someone that has literally lost everything?  
They all did research on their computers into the evening before bed. Dean surprisingly didn’t complain, because of the distraction earlier. Lily took the first shower. When she had turned on the water Dean turned to Sam.  
“She showed me some of what she’s been drawing.” Dean told him. Sam looked up in surprise.   
“Dean, I thought we weren’t going to ask?” Sam said, referencing an earlier conversation.   
“I didn’t!” Dean defended. Sam looked surprised and disbelieving but put it aside.  
“What is it?” Sam asked curiously.   
“It’s her family, man. The one in that other life she was talking about. A lot of people that she cared about.” Dean let out. “She had a lot of people around.” Dean was personally stuck on that point. Sam looked surprised as well.   
“Yeah.” He continued. “She had parents and a brother and grandparents and a a lot of freaking people and now what does she have?” Dean rubbed his face.   
“I would have thought she would be drawing more upsetting things, like the 400 years she wouldn’t even write what happened during.” Sam said.   
“Obviously something bad.” Dean said. Sam looked at him like he was brain damaged.  
“Of course, Dean. She’s scared into not talking and won’t even write the briefest of explanations.” Sam shut off him computer. “But she’s starting to open up to you a little. That’s good that she’s talking about it.” He paused as Dean raised an eyebrow. “You know what I mean.”  
“You’re better at this stuff though.” Dean told him. “I’m gonna mess up and she’s gonna freak out like that time with the blood. You’re the one that calmed her down. You’re the one who should be taking care of her. You’re Mr. College. I’m just a high school drop out with 3 bucks to his name.” Dean reprimanded.   
“She chose you, Dean. Don’t sell yourself short.” Sam said. “I don’t know what else to tell you. Just do your best and stay positive and calm.” Dean shook his head, then nodded.   
“I just hope that I don’t screw this up completely.” He said defeated.  
“I don’t think that’s a possibility.” Sam said. He thought of her confession and how she seemed to know Dean’s personality. “She trusts you. You’ll do fine.”   
“Whatever, man.” Dean said dismissively. The conversation ended, just in time for Lily to shut off the water.   
After they were all clean, Dean climbed into bed with Lily. He took a risk. She was facing him like usual, barely touching him. He lifted an arm as he lay on his back.  
“You can come over here.” Dean offered, thinking about how she had curled into him earlier when he offered. “You’re gonna be here anyway come morning.” He said when she hesitated and bit her lip. “Come on Batgirl.” Dean said. She smiled and scooted in to put her head on his chest. She breathed deeply and relaxed as she let it out. He settled his arm over her shoulders and relaxed into it. They closed their eyes to sleep, not noticing Sam’s fond, but worried, expression from the next bed.

Chapter 13

The case was a bust. Two days of investigating and no ghost to be found. So was the next one. The three of them were in Vermont chasing down another ghost lead. Sam had found the case centered in the small town. There had been five sightings of a woman in a red dress on one of the back roads call Green Briar Hollow. The latest had caused a car accident and a broken leg. The escalation had Dean and Sam to interview some of the witnesses.   
“It’s just a girl in a red dress.” Dean told Sam as they came back to the motel room where Lily was waiting. “No one knows anything about her.” Lily looked up as Sam closed the door and checked the salt line out of habit. She waved from her seat in front of her computer screen. Dean didn’t notice and turned to Sam.  
“We have no leads.” Dean insisted. “Its been three days, Sam.” Dean insisted. “We may have to admit that there is no ghost.” Sam sighed. Lily tried to get their attention again by waving with both hands to no avail.  
“The first one was pretty publicized.” Sam admitted. “But it doesn’t explain the escalating crashes.” Lily banged on the table to get their attention. They turned to her. She looked a little frustrated. “What is it?” Sam asked curiously. Lily pointed at the computer and turned it so that Sam would look at it. She signed one word at them. Neither Sam nor Dean recognized it. She let out a breath in frustration and shoved the screen toward Sam. He took a seat at the table next to her and started to read. Sam became a little engrossed. Lily took out a piece of paper with signs on it and pointed at the one she had made and given then a few days before, showing Dean.   
“Ghost.” Dean read. He looked back at Lily. “You think you found the ghost?” Lily nodded, moderately less frustrated. It would be so much easier if she could just tell them. Sam looked up at the two of them.   
“This girl matches to descriptions, Dean.” Sam said in amazement. “She’s been missing since late September.” Lily nodded in agreement.   
“That matches up to the increase in accidents on that road.” Dean commented. Lily rolled her eyes. She moved next to Sam and scrolled to the picture. It was of the teen in a red gown, all done up to go to a party.   
“It matches the description.” Sam told her, noncommittally. She pointed again, a little agitated. Sam read the caption. “Last seen the night of homecoming. This is the last picture of her.” Lily looked between the two of them as if it was obvious.   
“But how do you know its her?” Dean asked. “Is this something you remember again?” Lily shook her head, but brought something up on the page and highlighted it for Sam to read.   
“She was last seen heading from her friend’s house off Courthouse Rd. back to her house.” Sam read. He looked back up at Lily confused. “What does that have to do with this?” Lily tried to open her mouth to explain and nothing came out, as the brothers had expected. She made a few gestures, none of which they understood. Lily threw up her hands and looked for a moment like she wanted to punch something. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands down her face as she took a deep breath.  
“We’re sorry that we don’t understand.” Sam told her softly. Lily clenched her fists and stared at the wall like it had personally offended her. Dean moved up next to her and put a tentative hand on her arm. She took another deep breath and unclenched a fist to put her hand on his and squeezed it in thanks. Dean pressed the notebook into her hands.   
“I wanna know what you have to say.” Dean told her. She smiled at him tightly. She sat back down on the table and scribbled out an explanation. Sam and Dean read over her shoulder.   
The only way between those two points that doesn’t involve a massive detour is to go through Green Briar Hollow. She and her car were never found. There is a four mile stretch of road there that got covered by a hill slide the next month. They dug out the road, but what do you want to bet that her car in under there? It would explain why she is haunting that section of road, and why she hasn’t been found.   
Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded.   
“It’s a good theory, but how are we going to find her?” Dean asked. Lily smiled.   
Metal detector. Shouldn’t have to go out more than 30 feet from the road. She probably just wants to be found.   
“We’ve got no other leads. Might as well.” Sam shrugged. Dean smiled at her.   
“Who knows, we might get lucky and find treasure.” Lily rolled her eyes at him with a smile.   
The brothers got changed into more hiking suitable clothing, and the three of them headed out. They started from the edge of where the hill side had covered and worked their way back and forth toward the road bit by bit, searching for the car. Three miles in, they had a number of hubcaps and fenders, but nothing attached to a car. Dean and Sam where getting tired, having been out all day and it getting closer to dawn. Dean rubbed his face and was about to tell Lily that they should call it a night, when Sam got his attention by hitting his arm. When he looked up, he saw the teen ghost in the red dress standing a little ways away watching them. Lily immediately started walking toward her. Sam reached out a hand to stop her.  
“It might not be safe.” He warned her. Lily nodded, but side stepped his hand and walked closer, stopping 10 feet away. Lily pointed at the ghost, then at the ground under her feet. The ghost looked down, then back up and her. She held her hands out in entreaty. Lily came forward again. Dean grabbed her arm.   
“You could get hurt.” Dean warned her. Lily nodded. Sam stopped them both.  
“Dean, she’s gone.” Sam told them. Lily smiled at Dean and pointed at the metal detector and the patch of ground that the ghost hand been standing on. Dean shrugged and went over the ground. Sure enough, it lit up. Sam and Dean shared a look over Lily’s head as she rolled up her sleeves and stuck her shovel in the ground.   
It took the three of them an hour to dig out the car. The windows were opaque and cracked and the whole thing was covered in dirt. Sam finished clearing enough space for them to open the driver’s door. Sam looked over at a grim faced Lily as she stared at the door. He caught Dean’s eye and indicated that he go over by her. Sam cracked the door. The smell of decay hit them before the door could get open. Lily blanched and dry heaved. Sam checked, but she stayed resolute. He internally sighed and opened the door.   
It was the girl, red dress and all. Lily saw the decaying face and her face went white. Dean pulled her arm and she went with it turning and burying her face in his chest. Sam closed the door. The ghost appeared again, under the tree the car had crashed into. She looked stonily at Sam.  
“We’ll tell people where you are.” He promised. She nodded and disappeared. Dean looked over Lily’s head.   
“Much better when we don’t have to shoot them.” Dean commented. Lily stayed quiet in his shirt. Sam grabbed their shovels and the metal detector. Dean rubbed a hand on Lily’s back after a minute. “You ready to go?” He asked. She nodded and pulled back. It didn’t look like she had been crying, but she was definitely upset. The three of them walked back to the car in the dawning light.   
After cleaning off all the dirt and sweat and sleeping for a bit, the three of them were getting ready to leave town. Sam had called the body in, and the news was already hitting the town. Sam got in the car after checking them out and sighed. At least the family knew now. And if there were any more problems, they could just come back, now that they knew who it was.   
Lily clapped in the back seat to get his attention. He turned in the seat to look at her. She handed him a few pages of hand gestures, biting her lip. Sam looked at them and at her.  
“Of course.” He told her. Dean looked over as he sat at the light. “We need to learn these, Dean.” Sam insisted. Dean nodded.   
“Could even come in handy on a hunt.” Dean added. “We could tell each other what’s going on without revealing where we are.” Lily smiled. She signed thank you to Sam when he looked at her.   
“You’re welcome.”

Chapter 14

Weeks later all they had found was a single demon that Lily took care of before it even saw them, unfortunately unable to save the host even though she tried. It had been more than a month of boring cases and Dean was getting antsy and bored. That’s what he told himself, anyway. Really, he felt pretty good and content, especially for someone who was going to hell in less than a year. He went to sleep and woke up next to a beautiful, if troubled woman. He had his baby and his brother where they belonged. And he was good.   
Lily was getting better. Sam was encouraged by the attempt to communicate with her ever expanding list of hand gestures, and, characteristically, studied hard. Dean showed a remarkable dedication as well. She was smiling more and rolling her eyes when she felt they deserved it. Little by little, it was to the point where Sam could forget sometimes that she was traumatized. He could just pretend that she was mute for some other reason than a horrible experience. He could just pretend that she was just a normal girl when they came back from an interview to find her, drumming on the table and dancing in place to Queen’s “Don’t Stop Me Now” with a smile. They had gone out for pie to celebrate. Dean’s smile was soft and fond when no one was looking, as was Sam’s.  
They were driving down the road away from their last hunt when a phone rang in the glove compartment. Lily leaned forward to make sure they knew where it was coming from. Sam picked up and got the address of the storage place of their Dad’s that had been broken into.   
After checking out the storage location, they spent a day finding the car. Sam and Dean went in to the building, guns blazing. Lily slipped in behind them and grabbed the foot as Dean threatened the thief who’d been shot.   
“What was in the box?” Dean shouted in his face. Lily snapped her fingers at Sam and held the rabbit’s foot up.   
“A rabbit’s foot?” Sam asked incredulously. “That’s it?” Lily nodded, as did the uninjured thief.  
“If we’ve got what we came for, we’ll be out of your hair.” Dean said cockily. Dean and Sam carefully backed out of the room. As they turned to go, the one who’d been shot went for a weapon. Lily grabbed the TV remote and threw in at him before he could grab it. It hit him square in the head and knocked him out. Dean looked at Lily impressed. Lily shrugged, and held up the foot in explanation. Dean raised him eyebrow incredulously, but followed Sam and Lily out of the building. Lily took the rear, hiding the foot in her bra.  
Sam called Bobby from the parking lot.   
“Yeah she touched it.” Sam said. Dean listened in from the passenger’s seat.   
“It’s a hell of a luck charm.” Sam replied to something Bobby explained. Dean was practically vibrating with curiosity and concern.   
“So she won’t lose it.” Sam said faux calmly.  
“Then how do we break the curse?” Sam practically exploded. A moment later Sam hung up.   
“Well?” Dean asked. Sam frowned. He looked at Lily, worried. Lily smiled reassuringly.   
“You lose the foot, you die from bad luck.” Sam explained. “Everybody loses it. Bobby’s looking for a way out.” Dean looked stricken, and his stomach dropped. Lily squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. She smiled when he looked back at her.   
“How are you so calm?” Dean demanded, tense and strained. Lily shrugged. Dean was exasperated. “It’s going to kill you!” He nearly shouted.   
Lily shook her head, pointed to the foot and made the symbol for kill.  
“Foot kill?” Sam confirmed. Lily nodded. “You want it destroyed?” Sam confirmed. Lily nodded. They decided to head back to Bobby’s after lunch. They all went into the diner. Lily cringed a little as she approached the host.  
“Three?” Sam asked.   
“Congratulations! You are our one millionth guest!” The host greeted enthusiastically. The three of them posed for a ridiculous photo and went through a ridiculous exchange. Lily cringed and nearly ran away when the manager tried to touch her. The brother’s had to step in and stop him.  
After the exhausting circus show and lunch, Dean was polishing off his Sunday. Lily sat next to him, eating hers. She laughed silently at his brain freeze.  
“Think it’s funny?” Dean asked. Lily nodded smiling. He swiped some and put it on her nose. “Not so funny now.” Dean smiled as she dissolved into silent giggles. He was still smiling when she straightened back up in the seat, looking for a napkin. “I got it.” Dean said and used his to wipe off the tip of her nose. She still smiled but it got softer when he looked away. Sam watched the exchange with the same fondness and worry he had been watching them recently.  
“Coffee?” Asked a black haired waitress.  
“Sure.” Sam said. He pushed over his cup and she poured. When she spilled and cleaned up, she got Dean and Lily’s attention. Dean looked at her appreciatively, Lily as if she had just insulted her mother. As the boys watched her go, Lily huffed and ate a bite of ice cream with a disgruntled expression. When they finally turned back to the table, she snapped to get their attention. She indicated that they should check their pockets.   
“What, Why?” Sam asked. Lily pointed in the direction the woman had went.  
“Her?” Dean asked. “You think she might have took something?” Lily nodded. They check themselves. Dean patted one pocket in particular and checked inside.   
“Lotto tickets are gone.” Dean complained. Lily laughed silently, but indicted that he go on. “Nothing else.”   
“What did you think she would have stolen?” Sam asked. Lily pointed at her foot.  
“She wanted the foot?” Dean asked. Lily nodded. Dean laughed without humor. “She’s not going to get it.” Lily nodded and smiled. They cleaned up and went out to the car. It had been broken into.   
“What the hell?” Dean exclaimed. The back door was open slightly. Nothing seemed to be missing when they looked, but the door had been jimmied and the car had been searched. “Who touched my Baby?” Dean said angrily. Lily pointed to the building and then patted her pockets.  
“The woman from earlier?” Sam asked. Lily shrugged. Dean looked pissed. They straightened out what they could and got on the road.   
Dean was fuming at his car’s defilement as they head toward Bobby’s. Lily checked to make sure they weren’t followed. They drove in silence. Lily went back to drawing after a while, which seemed to be therapeutic for her. Sam just tried to think over the Zeppelin Dean was blasting.  
At Bobby’s, he performed a strong cleansing ritual and they got rid of the foot. Dean watched the fire, commenting on how they should have at least gone to a casino first. 

Chapter 15

“Might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning. Barometric pressure drop.” Sam told Bobby, Dean, and Lily from the other room. Lily looked up.   
“Well that’s thrilling.” Dean said, not looking up from making bullets.  
“And some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens.” Sam further argues.  
“Or it could just be a suicide and a…” Dean began. Lily was shaking her head at him looking excited. “Or not.” He said. Lily pointed at Sam and nodded.  
“Demons?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us before?” She brought a fist thumb out from her head to her other fist that was arranged in the same way and shrugged her shoulders, palms up. “You didn’t know?” Sam asked. Lily held her fingers in a close motion and then made a so-so motion.   
“Close. Didn’t remember.” Dean concluded. Lily nodded. “So we got demons.” He paused. “How many?” Lily held up two fingers. Dean nodded as stood up and grabbed his coat. “Think the colt will be ready by this afternoon?” Dean joked.   
“Well it won’t kill demons by then, but I can promise you it will kill you.” Bobby joked with a serious face. Lily smiled at him. Bobby smiled back in spite of himself.  
“Better get goin:’ we’re wastin’ daylight.” Dean said, grabbing his coat. Lily gave Bobby a quick one armed hug that surprised the man before she joined Sam and Dean.  
“Hey.” Bobby called after them. “You guys need anything, you call me, understand?”   
“Got it Bobby.” Sam said. Lily smiled and waved goodbye.   
“Idgits.” Bobby said.

Chapter 16

Dean drove to the hotel after meeting with the priest.   
“So they both had a personality change and then offed themselves.” Dean summarized.  
“Could be possession.” Sam suggested.   
“Maybe. Doesn’t make sense.” Dean said.   
“You got anything?” Sam asked Lily in the back. Lily pointed to her head and then shrugged. “Still trying to remember?” Lily nodded. “Let us know when you’ve got something.”   
They were setting their bags down in the room when the door opened across the hall. Lily sat on the bed and pulled out her notebook, tapping the cover in thought. Dean saw the familiar face across the hall.  
“Richie!” Dean called. Richie looked up. “I don’t believe it.” Dean smiled, going to the door. Sam joined him. Lily stayed where she was, trying to catch her train of thought. Plus there wasn’t enough room at the door.  
“Hey! Dean… Winchester.” Richie remembered. “Right?”  
“Yeah.” Dean said with a smile. Then a scantily dressed blonde came out of the room.   
“Oh wow.” Richie said, counting the bills in his hands absently. Dean took in the situation and his smile faltered. “This is my sister. Uh, Sheryl.” Richie smiled as gave ‘Sheryl’ the bills.   
“Hi Sheryl.” Dean said. His smile was gone. All the men watched as the woman left down the hall.   
“Well, you know; step sister.” Richie smiled and shrugged. Dean internally sighed but shrugged it off.   
“Come on in.” Dean said, stepping back to let him enter. “This is my brother Sam.”   
“Hey.” Richie said. “How ya doin’?”   
“Not that bad.” Sam replied as Richie came into the room. “How do you two know each other?” Dean let out a controlled breath in thought.  
“You were in school.” Dean said with a little accusation at Sam. Sam held back the bitch face.  
“It was that, uh, succubus in Granarse.” Richie recalled.   
“Yeah.” Dean agreed.  
“Ah man. You should have seen the rack on this broad.” Richie recalled. “Speaking of, who’s this?” Lily came up behind Dean. She waved at Richie hesitantly.  
“This is Lily. A friend of ours.” Dean explained. Richie looked her up and down appreciatively. Lily looked at herself briefly. Not that impressive. Really. She was wearing a green shirt and jeans. And the whole process made her feel a little gross.   
“What kind of friend?” Richie said pointedly.  
“The kind that’s off limits.” Sam warned him, stepping up in warning. Lily swallowed the gross feeling and concentrated on the protective one from Sam. Richie’s phone rang.  
“Talk to me.” Richie answered. Dean looked back at Lily and mouthed ‘you good’ to her. She nodded and gave him a half smile.   
“Now’s not a good time sweetheart.” Richie told the phone and paused. “Later.” He hung up.  
“So you find anything in this town anyway?” Dean asked.  
“What, you mean as in demons and what not?” Richie asked.  
“Yeah.” Dean said.  
“Got nothing.” Richie answered. Lily sat on the bed. Richie was still watching her out of the corner of his eye, but stayed sitting on the couch.   
“Typical.” Dean said. “What do you got?”   
“Seriously, church guy, hobby shop guy. They were lunch meat by the time I got there.” Richie told them. “And maybe they were possessed but I can’t prove it.”  
“Yeah, that’s where we are too.” Sam said. Lily started scribbling in the notebook.   
“Maybe there just taking them for joyrides. You know, just destroying a body?” Richie hypothesized.   
“Yeah.” Sam said. “But why?”   
“Anyone else fit the profile?” Dean asked.  
“There’s one. Used to be a member of the rotary club, now he’s a right bastard.” Richie offered.   
“Know where we can find him?” Sam asked.  
“He’ll be at his bar in a few hours.” Richie told them giving them the location. Lily showed Dean what she wrote.  
“Right.” Dean told her. “Could be.” Sam and Richie looked at Dean.   
“She’s got a theory?” Sam asked. Richie looked between the two of them confused.   
“You gonna share?” He asked, looking at Lily. She pointed to the notebook and then to Dean. “I’m not gonna laugh or anything, just tell me.” Dean put a hand out to stop him from talking.  
“She’s mute.” Dean said. “She can’t tell you.” He explained. Richie looked taken aback. “She says that there is plenty of lore and evidence that Demons will lead people into sin and death. This could be a few demons convincing the whole town to start to gamble, drink, and in general sin. It would explain the whole town’s turn around two months ago.” Dean read.  
“It would fit.” Sam said. “More likely than a demon drawing attention to themselves by suiciding.” Lily nodded, as did Dean.   
“Let’s still check out that bar.” Dean said. “Could be ground zero.” Lily and Sam nodded, and did Richie. 

ChapteR 17

Almost two hours later, the three of them entered the bar in question. Lily kept close to the brothers, hating the crowd. She flinched every time a stranger bumped into her. Dean kept his eyes peeled, mostly on the women. Richie and Dean had a lovely conversation about the bartender and who could take her home. Lily rolled her eyes, then froze when Dean was faced with the Priest at the bar. Something clicked. She kept her eyes down and pulled out a small pad of paper she had bought to hand notes to the boys. She quickly scribbled a note while Dean and Sam talked to the priest before he walked away. As Dean ordered the bartender’s special Lily pressed a note into Sam’s hand. Sam read it quickly.  
Bartender and Priest are the demons. Bartender will take Richie home and kill him tonight. Need to follow them.   
Sam looked up at Lily from the paper with a question in his eyes. She nodded and pointed at the paper. Sam nodded and shoved it in his pocket. Sam turned to Dean to tell him, but stopped when he spotted a gun.   
“Hey!” Sam said and pointed. They split up and came at him from different angles. The man shot the man across the pool table and turned the gun on himself. Dean tackled him to the floor. Sam came as back up and told the bartender to call 911. She complied. Lily stood off to the side against the bar as people fled the scene. Dean kept the man down until the police arrived. Sam went over to Lily, who stood against the bar staring at the dead man lying in a pool of blood. He put a hand on her shoulder in comfort that she was startled by. She looked up at him and buried her face in his chest, then trembled until the police got there.   
The cops cuffed the man and Dean came over to Lily and Sam.   
“We good?” He asked, glancing at Lily. Sam shrugged and looked at Lily. She nodded and took a deep breath, pulling her face away from Sam and carefully avoiding looking at the body. She looked around and saw the bartender talking near the door with Richie. She silently gasped and pointed. Sam and Dean looked over.  
“Yeah, I guess he wasn’t lying.” Dean said. Sam looked back at him.  
“No. Bartender’s a demon.” Sam hissed. Dean looked seriously like he was about to bolt across the room.  
“We’re ready for your statement.” The police officer called to Dean. Dean looked torn.  
“We’ll follow them and take care of it. Call me when you’re done.” Sam told him. He put a protective arm around Lily’s shoulders and turned her away from the scene. Her shaking was better, but still noticeable. Dean took a breath, frustrated.   
“Sir?” Said the officer who came up behind him. “We need your statements.” He went to call Sam and Lily back.  
“Don’t.” Dean warned. The officer looked at him. “She’s mute and traumatized. He’s going to take her out of here.” Dean spoke with finality. The officer looked torn, but was swayed as he watched Lily shakenly walk away.   
“Right.” The officer continued. “If you could start at the beginning.” Dean internally sighed and put on the persona of upstanding citizen.

ChapteR 18

Sam parked down the street with the lights still off as the bartender’s car pulled up to a big house surrounded by trees. Richie and the bartender got out.   
“Wait till there inside. We’ll go up and knock on the door, lost. You take care of the demon” Sam planned. Lily nodded. She swallowed, and took a deep breath. Sam looked at her, concerned. “Can you do this?” He asked. Lily looked at him and rolled her eyes and smiled. She gave him two thumbs up. Richie and the bartender went inside. Sam turned on the lights and drove up to the front of the house. Sam tucked the holy water into his pocket as they got out. They walked up to the door. The bartender opened it as the came up. She held in her annoyance.  
“What can I do for you?” She asked. Richie came behind her and splashed her with holy water. She jerked away with a scream and backed whirled on him. She caught him in the doorway, knocking the flask out of his hand. She grabbed him by the throat and pushed his against the door frame.   
“Hunters.” She said. “Think they’re so smart.” Sam pulled out a flask. “Ah, ah, ah.” She warned as she whipped out a knife and held it to his throat. Sam paused in unscrewing the cap. Lily looked and Sam and caught him eye. She jerked her head at the demon, gestured closing a fist like she did when she killed them, and cocked her head. “What the hell is she doing?” The demon asked. Sam smiled.  
“She’s asking if it’s ok to kill you.” Sam replied. The demon laughed, right up until it screamed as the smoke came pouring out of its mouth. Lily removed her hand as the smoke dissipated like the last time. The woman’s body twitched and fell. Blood poured from Richie’s neck as the knife nicked the artery. Lily rushed and put at hand over it, healing him up. He ran his hands after she let go over his neck frantically and gasped for air. Lily checked the unconscious woman as Richie backed away from her into the yard.   
“What the fuck!” He exclaimed. He looked at Sam, his eyes full of questions. “Seriously. What. The. Fuck.” Richie ran his hands over his throat again and stared at Lily as she looked over the woman. Sam came forward cautiously. He lifted the woman up and moved to carry her into the house. He looked back at Richie.  
“Come on.” Sam said, indicating that Richie follow. Sam went into the house with Lily trailing after. Richie paused, rubbing his throat again. He then went inside. Sam was straightening up from putting the bartender on the couch. Lily stood off to the side of the couch and stared at her hands. She was hyperventilating and had a faraway look in her tear-filled eyes.   
“What the hell is she?” Richie asked as he took in the scene. Sam glanced at him before taking in Lily. He rushed over to her and clasped her arms above the blood.   
“She’s about as opposite to hell as anything.” Sam told Richie briskly. “Look at me, Lily.” He told Lily softly, moving his face to hers. “I’m right here. You’re safe.” Lily focused on his face after a moment but didn’t stop crying or hyperventilating. “Do you need to clean up?” He asked her. After a moment to process, long enough that Sam asked again, Lily nodded. Sam nodded back. “I’m going to let go of you so I can find a bathroom. Can you stay here until I come back?” Sam asked. Lily started to breathe too deeply again.  
“It’s down that hall there on the right. I saw it before.” Richie said helpfully, watching the exchange. He found himself caught between the two images of the woman staring down a demon and crushing it, and the girl crying, unable to deal with having his blood on her hands. He ruminated on his savior while Sam led her into the bathroom. Richie heard the water running for a few minutes. They both came out after it shut off. Sam was walking behind Lily protectively. Lily had her arms around herself, still crying silently. Sam led her over to a chair and Lily sat down. Sam turned back to Richie.   
“Can the questions wait till we get back to the room?” Sam asked. “We’ve still got one more demon to get.” Lily pulled on Sam’s jacket as he faced away to get his attention. She pointed to herself, then made the sign for kill. “You kill what?” Sam asked. Lily made the agreed upon symbol for demon, then two fingers. “Demon two?” Sam confirmed. Lily nodded. Sam looked hesitant. “Are you sure?” He asked, taking in her face as she wiped her tears away “Dean’s got the knife.” She nodded and gave a shaky thumbs up. She trembled when she looked at Richie’s bloody front. Sam followed her gaze.   
“You’ve got to get cleaned up.” Sam told Richie. Richie looked down at his bloody front.   
“I got a shirt in the car.” Richie told them and went to get it, still uncertain on how to deal with this situation. When he got back in the house, Sam was reading a note from Lily. Sam looked up at Richie as he came in.  
“You need to take the victim to the hospital.” Sam told him. “We’ll go after the demon and meet you back at the motel.” Richie looked confused.  
“What’s wrong with her, and why can’t I get the demon?” Richie asked.   
“She’s dehydrated, malnourished and drunk. And Lily is going to kill that one like she killed this one.” Sam explained quickly. “And unless you can kill demons, we’re doing it that way.   
“Sure. Sure. You gonna explain this?” Richie said. Sam sighed.  
“Later.” He said tiredly. “Now change.” He ordered, watching Lily stare at the blood.  
While Richie changed, Sam got a call from Dean saying he was ready to be picked up, demanding to know how Lily was doing. Sam explained the situation to an upset Dean and told him that they would be there soon. Dean said he would meet them at the church. Richie came out of the bathroom all cleaned up as Sam hung up. Sam carried the bartender to the car and helped Richie strap her in. Richie followed them out of the neighborhood, turning away to the hospital. As his car drove out of sight, Lily took a deep breath and let it out. 

ChapteR 19

Dean walked into the sanctuary from the front. The priest was tidying up the altar and looked up when Dean came in.   
“Good to see you again.” He called. “I hear that we have you to thank for that incident at the bar not leading to more bloodshed?”   
“Yeah.” Dean said. “Just did what needed doing.” He acted as nonchalant as possible.   
“”What can I do for you?” The priest asked curiously.  
“Have you noticed a pattern of activity here father?” Dean asked. The priest looked confused.  
“What sort of pattern?” He asked.  
“The kind where normal guys go bad and go out violently.” Dean said. He tried to keep the accusation out of his voice. The priest looked at him.  
“Now that you mention it, there is a pattern.” He replied. “What do you think could be causing it?” He asked overly innocently.  
“Oh, I’ve got a few theories.” Dean said vaguely, the implication clear in his head. The priest got it too.  
“Really.” He said. “Anything you care to share?”   
“Demons.” Dean said. The priest kept his startled jump to minimum and came around the altar. “I think they’re leading people astray.”   
“I don’t know about that.” The priest said and came down off the dais.  
“I think you do.” Dean replied, pushing the envelope. Then he backed off. “I thought that was your job to see the devil that the devil didn’t get to your flock.” He said offhand.  
“Yes.” The priest replied. “But you can only lead the willing.” Dean nodded sagely.   
“Don’t you think that’s enough playing around?” The priest asked, his expression darkening and demeanor changing.   
“By Christo what ever could you mean?” Dean said cockily as the demon’s eyes flashed. Dean was ready and splashed him with holy water, knife ready in the other hand. The demon flinched from it with a hiss, then came back with a hand to fling Dean into the pews.   
“Stupid boy.” The priest said. “Coming alone. To my home ground. Stupid. Arrogant. Suicidal.” The priest smiled. “That would be a fitting end. I can see your partner’s face when he finds you.” Dean pulled himself up and smiled at something behind his head.   
“Good plan. One problem. Didn’t come alone.” Dean told him. The priest spun around. Sam threw holy water in his face. The priest threw him away blindly as the water sizzled and he hissed in pain. Lily surged forward and put her hand on the demons face. He screamed and fell to his knees. Lily pulled out the demon and killed it, letting the freed priest fall to the floor. Dean walked over to the now clean priest. Sam pulled himself up and joined him. Lily touched the arm Dean was favoring with a healing hand, then held on to the jacket hem with a slightly trembling hand.   
“We should go before someone investigates.” Sam suggested. “He’ll be found.” Lily nodded.   
“Sure.” Dean said. He was watching Lily as she trembled. He carefully put an arm around her waist and led her away.

ChapteR 20

“And you believe her?” Richie second guessed after Dean and Sam explained later in the motel room.   
“Yeah.” Sam and Dean said. Dean’s expression dared Richie to disagree. Richie held up his hands in surrender.   
“Hey.” Richie said. “The girl saved my life. If she’s the second coming, then fabulous.” False frivolity and disbelief colored his voice obviously. Sam internally sighed. He looked at Lily and sighed again. She was back to drawing in the notebook. She looked distressed still and was focused on the page. Dean caught his glance and sighed as well.   
“Look. It’s late.” Sam said. “We need sleep. Don’t spread around what she can do. But, you need help, call us.”   
“Sure. Sure.” Richie agreed still processing. He dazedly, walked to the door that Dean had opened. “See you in the morning?” He asked.  
“If you don’t, we’ll be in touch.” Dean assured him. Richie left and Dean shut the door. Dean went over to Lily and sat next to her. He looked at her drawing. It was of her body, her head thrown back in pain, her mouth open in a scream. The skin was blotchy and covered in something. The hair was matted in places and hung weirdly. Her arms were stretching out to either side in an awkward tied up position. The drawing was unfinished, but he could clearly see that she was cut up and dripping blood. Her torso was cut open, and there was an outline of organs pouring out. He nearly vomited. He calmed himself. He carefully touched her shoulder. When her drawing paused and she set down the pencil, he took her hand. With his other hand he gently lifted her chin. Lily cautiously looked him in the eyes. Sam watched from the edge of the bed.   
“Is this what happened to you?” Dean asked, his voice soft. Lily shuddered and gripped his hand. She nodded and held up her other hand to make the little bit gesture.   
“Just a little of what happened.” Sam clarified. Lily nodded without looking away from Dean. “Can I see?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. She took a breath and held the pad out to him. Sam took it. “Thank you.” He told her. Dean’s thumbs rubbed the back of Lily’s hand and her jaw soothingly as her eyes welled in tears. Sam looked at the drawing. He nearly dropped it. It was one thing to think that she had been tortured. It was another thing to see what was done. He handed it back to her after closing the cover. Lily took it and put it away.   
Dean moved his hand from her face to the back of her head and nudged her towards his shoulder. She took the hint and buried her face in there. Sam didn’t know what to do. Dean rubbed her back as she silently sobbed into her shoulder. He helped her practically climb into his lap without revealing her face. She ended up with both arms around his neck, silently crying into his shirt. Dean didn’t talk, partially because he didn’t know what to say. Sam stood there awkwardly for a long while, then went to get ready for bed.  
Eventually Lily’s crying settled down and she passed out in his arms. He gently set her down on the bed and got up. After a moment of thought and indecision, he peeled off his boots and jeans. Then he took off her boots. He got her tucked her into her side of the bed. She didn’t stir. Sam went to say something, but Dean shushed him and got into his own side of the bed. Dean pulled Lily to him and she settled her head against his shoulder. Sam sighed and got into his own bed, turning out the light.

ChapteR 21

The next morning Lily was quiet. Not that Lily wasn’t always quiet, but she was definitely subdued. They had gotten used to her rolling her eyes at them and laughing silently at their jokes and banter. She was back to the early days. No smiles. Head down. Withdrawn and depressed. Their concern increased when she picked at her breakfast, barely eating any of it. Dean and Sam decided to go back to Bobby’s while she was in the bathroom. When they told her, she just nodded. Usually she was happy to go see Bobby. Bobby told them he would be happy to put them up for a few days when Sam called.   
They both kept glancing back at her throughout the drive. Neither was sure what they expected her to do. She just sat there drawing all day as they drove. At lunch, Sam convinced her to drink a milkshake, because she refused food. She drank just over half before she pushed it away. She put a hand on her stomach and looked out the window until they left to get back on the road.  
She finished four drawings before they stopped for dinner. She closed the book and put it away as they went in the diner. She took a deep breath as they sat down. Dean and Sam watched her as she looked through the menu. She pointed out something to Sam to order.  
“The kid’s hotdog basket?” Sam asked. Lily nodded, but bit her lip and raised her eyebrows waiting for permission or refusal. “Sure.” Sam said grateful that she was going to eat something. Lily nodded and hid in the menu. Dean looked at Sam, an eyebrow raised. Sam shrugged. They both sighed. They ate together as Sam and Dean talked quietly. Lily finished her meal, small though it was, and Sam decided to be satisfied with that. When they got back into the car, Lily hesitated before pulling out the book again. She drew four more before they arrived at the house. She was more relaxed and seemed to be in a better mood. Still no smiling. Still no nodding along to the songs like she did sometimes. But she didn’t look like she was about to cry. If anything, she looked determined.   
Bobby came out to greet them at the door.   
“I got some leftover chili if you want it on the stove.” He told them and gestured them all inside. Lily hugged him before she passed. Bobby looked surprised, but hugged back with one arm. She went into the kitchen and served up a bowl. She offered it to Dean after he brought in his bag.   
“Nah, you go ahead.” Dean told her. “I’ll get my own after I bring this up.” Sam did the same. Lily sat down to eat at the table as the boys carried their bags upstairs. Bobby trailed them.  
“You weren’t very detailed over the phone.” Bobby accused once they were in Sam’s room. “What the hell happened?”  
“She got blood on her hands again and nearly passed out.” Sam explained tiredly. “She must have had some sort of flashback.” Sam described the drawing Lily had showed them and her behavior afterwards and today. “I just don’t know what to do Bobby.” Sam said at last. Bobby looked tired and sighed.  
“Don’t know what else you can do.” Bobby told them. “I’d say stay here a few days. Let her relax. Maybe try to get her to stay with me for a little to get away from the violence for a bit.”   
“I don’t think so Bobby.” Dean said. “She couldn’t sleep.” Bobby looked at Dean. “She still can’t sleep alone.” He explained. “Unless you think she would bunk with you?” Dean led. Bobby shook his head, then rubbed his face.  
“We’ll see how these next few days go.” Sam said, making peace. “We could use a little break about now anyway.” They all agreed and went down stairs after Dean stowed his things in the other room.   
Lily was cleaning her bowl when the men came in. She gave them a tentative and small smile, but a definite smile. Dean and Sam smiled back big.  
“Good to see that smile again, Batgirl!” Dean told her. Her answering smile was surer. Dean dished up a couple bowls for he and Sam and they both sat at the table to eat them. Bobby sat down with them. The men discussed the projects that they would be doing for the next couple of days, restocking, making ammo, research, and more. Lily listened to it all, nodding as appropriate. Eventually, she stood up and indicating she was going to bed.  
“Be up in a bit.” Dean assured her. She smiled at him and left. They watched her leave. Sam sighed in relief.  
“She looks better than you described.” Bobby said. “Shaken, but still better.”   
“Yeah, Bobby.” Sam said. “Apparently, all we needed was to come back here.”   
In the bathroom, Lily removed her clothes. She pulled out the pocket knife from her purse and stared at it for a long minute. She got in the tub and sat in it. She started crying as she took a deep breath. She thought back at all that had happened yesterday and gripped the knife harder.   
She dragged it over her inner arm slowly. Then took a deep breath. On the next pass she dug into the flesh, leaving a bloody trail. She set the knife down on the side of the tub with a shaking hand and watched the blood run down her arm until the wound closed, leaving no mark. Her breathing bordered on hyperventilating. She took her opposite hand and ran it through the blood. She stared at her shaking hand covered in blood and cried. 

ChapteR 22

The next day was quiet. Lily spent the day pouring over some of Bobby’s books, fascinated. Sam and Dean looked in on her fondly throughout the day as she sat with Bobby at the table. Dean worked on the car maintenance and Sam cleaned their clothes and gear. Lily helped him sort and fold the laundry when it was finished, following his directions and smiling at his comments on Dean’s shirts and their worn states. She pointed out a few of his own holey shirts and pants with a teasing smirk. Bobby smiled at the two of them working. Dean came in from the garage at about diner, covered in grease. Lily smiled at him while she looked him over. She pointed at the mess and silently laughed.   
“Think that’s funny, do you?” Dean asked. He touched a grease spot on his arm with a finger and swiped her nose. She laughed harder. “I guess you do.” He said laughing. He spread him arms and went to hug her. She tripped over Sam’s legs in an effort to get away, still laughing. Dean caught her up in the sweeping hug, giving her time to pull away, and checking for any signs of panic. Finding none, he covered as much as he could of her in engine grease. When he pulled away, she had a huge bright smile on her face.   
“You idgits done messin’ up my home then you can go wash up before diner.” Bobby scolded them with a barely concealed smile. Dean looked falsely abashed. Lily looked at Bobby, slightly concerned. He winked at her to show how he really felt. She grinned at him. Dean got up and offered Lily a hand up. She took it.  
“I’ll even be the gentleman and offer the lady the first shower.” Dean told her as her pulled her up. Lily grinned and curtsied at him in her jeans. He mock bowed and she popped him on his own nose with grease. She grinned when he looked surprised and ran upstairs. He chased, laughing.   
Bobby looked at Sam.  
“Are those two?” He asked. Sam rubbed his face.  
“I have no idea what he’s doing. Or she’s doing.” Sam said. “He hasn’t come back with another girl since she came into our lives. I don’t even know if he’s considered why.” Sam let out a long breath in frustration.   
“We could talk to him.” Bobby suggested.   
“And what will that accomplish?” Sam asked. “If he freezes up around her she could back slide horribly. Some days I think that he is why she keeps going.”   
“You’re selling yourself short, boy.” Bobby told him. “But I see your point.”   
“We just have to cross our fingers and hope.” Sam said.

ChapteR 23

Lily went with the boys on their supply trip the next day. She trailed behind them in the store as they shopped. Lily offered to pay and was refused, as she had been paying for gas. Dean and Sam both picked up some new clothes to replace the ones that had practically fell apart in the wash. They wandered the store, picking up items from their and Bobby’s lists. While they shopped, Lily admired a necklace every time they passed it. When they shopped in the section next to it, she even went and got a closer look.   
She loved it. It was a tear drop shaped dark green stone pendant. Surrounding it and holding it in place were brackets shaped like gold leaves. She touched it gently and looked at it with a smile. But when they went to go check out, she left it behind. As they finished paying, Dean spoke up.  
“I forgot something. You guys go load the car.” He said, throwing Sam the keys. “I’ll be right there.” Sam and Lily shrugged and went out to the car. Dean went back to the necklace and grabbed it. On his way to pay, he grabbed a big bag of assorted chocolates. After paying for both, he hid the necklace in his jacket and went to join the two others at the car, opening the candy as he went. Lily grinned at him when he tapped her on the shoulder to offer one like he had given her something amazing and priceless. He wondered how she would look at him if he gave her the necklace. It felt heavy in his pocket.   
The stopped off for lunch and then headed to the grocery store. Dean and Sam filled the cart as they walked down the aisle and complete their list. Lily was notably absent. She usually stuck to them like a burr, unless they were at Bobby’s. Dean was antsy, but she had grabbed a basket of her own and waved them away. They met her after check out. She had four bags in her hands, looking pleased with herself. She guarded them once they were in the car with a secretive grin. Dean and Sam watched her fondly, encouraged by the activity. They even pestered her a little about the contents, not really needing to know, but enjoying the teasing. She smiled wider and zipped her lips. They laughed and headed back to the house.   
They got a hint after dinner that night. Lily passed Bobby a note.   
“Can you cook dinner tomorrow?” He read for the brother’s benefit. “Of course.” He told her. She smiled. She cleared up the table while Dean and Sam told Bobby about Lily’s shopping trip.   
“And she won’t even give us a hint.” Dean said with a fake pout. Lily smiled and nodded, signing that her lips were sealed. Bobby smiled at her.   
“Looking forward to it.” Bobby told her. “You need a hand tomorrow?” She shook her head. 

ChapteR 24

Lily woke Dean up the next morning. She was trying to get out of bed. He had apparently been holding her to him tightly in his sleep. She smiled at him in fond exasperation when he opened his eyes.   
“What you doing up?” Dean asked groggily. Lily put a finger to her lips. “Secret. Got it.” Lily smirked at him. “Will we get to know what all this is about tonight?” Dean wondered. Lily nodded and crossed her heart. Then she grabbed her duffel from the floor and backed out of the room, still smiling. Dean lay back and smiled softly at her antics. He wished he could stay like this. For not the first time, he felt a tinge of regret about his deal. He wished he could believe that he could come back to her, to them, to this. To this… domesticity.  
He shook off his mood when he heard the shower shut off. He got out of bed and grabbed his own stuff since he was up. He was waiting outside the bathroom when Lily exited. His jaw dropped a bit in shock. Lily smiled at his expression and ushered him into the bathroom. He was too busy looking her up and down. She smirked at him and put gentle pressure on his jaw, shutting it for him. Then she shut the door for him too.  
He shook himself. Still stuck in his mind was the long legs revealed by the little blue sundress she had pranced out in. Not that he didn’t know she was pretty, but that sundress was putting ideas in his head. Like what kind of underwear was she wearing and could he remove it with his teeth. He turned on the still warm shower and thought to himself that this one would be a long day, turning the water to cold.   
Lily had suitably surprised Bobby with the change from her everyday jeans and t shirts. Bobby even mustered up enough courage when it was just the two of them to tell her she looked pretty. She smiled widely and thanked him. She helped him put together breakfast, cooking the eggs up in the pan. When Sam came downstairs, he complimented the dress and she beamed. Dean came downstairs and kept one eye on her as he shoveled food in. She grinned to herself at the attention.   
After breakfast and through into the afternoon, the boys spent the day making ammunition in the living room. Lily insisted that Dean show her how, and they spent hours going over the different types and sizes and how to make them. Lily listened raptly and followed what Dean told her, managing to make a few bullets of her own. Bobby pipped up and helped point out some tips and ways of doing it, as well as showing how to make some of the more difficult ones. After lunch, Sam showed her how to load salt shells.   
After a couple hours, Lily stood up. She pointed to all three of them and made shooing motions.   
“What?” Dean asked. “Why?” He was kinda upset that she didn’t want them here. The day had been going so well. Lily pointed at the kitchen and pretended to stir a bowl, rolling her eyes.   
“Time to cook your surprise dinner?” Sam teased. Lily nodded and smiled at them all, then shooed them again.   
“All right. All right.” Bobby announced. “Kicked out of my own home.” They could all tell he was fighting a smile. “If you need anything, I’ll be in the basement.” Dean announced that he was going to clean the weapons in the shed. Sam decided that he would be doing research in the basement with Bobby. Lily nodded at them all and shooed them impatiently again. Dean laughed and got going, as did they all. 

ChapteR 25

She came down the stairs to get Bobby and Sam a little more than two hours later. As they came up the stairs they smelled cooked meat and marinara sauce.   
“Smells delicious.” Sam told her. Lily pointed to him and then outside to the shed and signed one of their agreed upon additions. “Go get Dean?” He guessed. Lily smiled and nodded. He left to obey. Bobby went into the kitchen and saw that the table was set. There were two large containers with lids in the center of the table, obviously streaming hot. Around them were plates and tableware. They even had little paper napkins. Bobby smiled at Lily who bit her lip nervously.   
“Looks great!” He told her. She beamed and indicated that he sit at his usual spot. Sam and Dean came in, Dean wiping was hands on his pants. Lily smiled. She gestured that they sit.   
“Looks great!” Dean told her, unknowing imitating Bobby’s words. Lily smiled. They all took their seats and Lily lifted the lids off, taking them to the sink. The men all looked inside.   
“Meatballs!” Sam exclaimed. Lily nodded as she returned to the table. She bit her lip again. “Did you make them?” Lily nodded nervously.   
“Where’s the spoon?” Dean demanded. “I gotta try this.” Lily smiled at his fondly as she handed him the spoon. He took one out and speared it, quickly taking a bite. He paused. Lily looked more nervous. He swallowed. “Awesome.” He said honestly. He served himself some more. She handed him the server so he could have some spaghetti too. He acquiesced. Bobby and Sam dug in too. The table was soon filled with the sounds of happy eating people.   
They all complemented her on her food. It was simple but tasty, which was all any of them cared about. They polished off the entire thing. Sam and Dean even fought over the last meatball. As they did so Lily took the bowls to the sink. When Bobby got up to help, she made him sit back down. She pulled out four clean desert plates and set the stack on the table.  
“You made desert?” Bobby asked. Lily nodded, nervous again, more so than before.   
“I hope its pie.” Dean said quietly. Lily turned to the oven and smiled to herself. She open the oven and pulled out the covered dish, setting it on the counter. Hiding it from view, she uncovered it and fussed with it before turning it around.   
In the center of the apple pie was a single lit birthday candle. Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked at each other confused and she set the pie down in front of her seat and sat down. She bit her lip again, and looked up at them all.  
“It’s your birthday, Lily?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. “Happy birthday!” He said almost reflexively.   
“Happy birthday!” Dean and Bobby chorused a second later. Lily smiled. She took a deep breath and blew out the candle. She smiled at them all and sliced up the pie, handing out the slices. The men thanked her for the pie, a little off kilter. Lily gave Dean a gigantic piece, and an accompanying wink. They all dug in. Dean moaned a little.  
“It’s still warm!” He said, enraptured. Lily silently laughed with a big smile. After they finished, and the pie was gone, Bobby and Dean cleaned up the mess.   
“So that was your secret?” Sam asked her. Lily nodded. “You could have told us.” Lily nodded but gestured to the situation and smiled. “You wanted this?” He asked. She nodded. Sam looked thoughtful. “Then happy birthday. What do you want to do now?” Lily shrugged. Dean and Bobby finished cleaning up and they all went into the living room. She smiled indulgently and gestured to the form for making bullets. Then she looked to Bobby and cocked her head.   
“You want to make bullets?” Bobby asked. Lily nodded. “If that’s what you want.” Bobby took his place at the table where they were earlier. Dean and Sam watched her sit down with the older man as he patiently explained how to make different bullets for different things. Sam pulled on Dean’s sleeve after a moment and they went to clean up the weapons in the shed, leaving them to it.   
Hours later, Dean joined Lily in bed, his hand tightly grasping something. She sidled up next to him and laid on his chest. Dean lay there tense for a moment.   
“Lily?” Dean said softly. Lily looked up at him. She pulled back and propped herself up on an elbow to see him better. He swallowed his nerves. He stuck out his free hand in front of her face and opened it. Inside was the necklace she had admired in the store. Lily looked from it to him, surprised and questioning. “Happy Birthday.” He said. She smiled hugely, and hugged him, pressing herself to his side. He grunted at the enthusiasm, but put his arms around her and hugged her back. She smiled into his chest. Eventually she pulled back and took the necklace. She carefully put it on. Dean helped her with the clasp. The angle put their faces very close together. Their lips were inches apart and it made Lily take a gasp of air. When he did up the clasp, she kissed his cheek before curling up into his chest again, blushing. Dean lay there long after she had fallen asleep, feeling the ghost of lips on his skin, rearranging his perceptions.

ChapteR 26

They spent a week at Bobby’s. Lily kept the necklace on the whole time, privately vowing to always wear it. All three men had noticed that her mood was much more stable and generally better. No more deep depressions, although she would be pensive. She went back to her sketchbook over the days, but didn’t seem to be drawing anything new, rather, revisiting and pondering what she had drawn before.   
For the two months after, the three of them traveled. Lily was insistent on staying with them, despite offers to stay for a while with Bobby. They fought a ghoul, did a number of hauntings, even a werewolf up in Montana. All the while, Lily stayed positive. She was now communicating with people other than Sam or Dean. Rarely, and not with other options, but sometimes. She even went on her own shopping trip once, going a few doors down out of sight. She was quiet for a whole day after. But she was moving forward. They started bringing her along to more grave diggings and she managed to torch a wendigo up in Maine. Dean was caught between wanting to kiss her, and protect her. Every time he thought about kissing her, he would remember his dwindling months and her mental health. He told himself to be content with what he had. She was in his arms every night. Wasn’t that enough?  
Dean came back between interviews to surprise Lily for a quick lunch. Sam was in the library all day, finding the family history and background on a possible cursed family heirloom ring. Three people had died in the last month as it got passed around, including the jeweler. Fourteen dead in total, all the same way. They just had to be sure.   
He walked into the room bearing her favorite Chinese food and Lily was nowhere to be seen. The salt line was unbroken but the bathroom was ajar. He could hear indistinct sounds coming from the room. He drew his gun and set the food bag on the bed quietly, just in case, and approached the door. When he rounded the corner he nearly dropped the gun.  
Lily was alone. She was sitting in the bathtub in her underwear. And her arms and legs were covered in bloody red lines and blood pooled slightly in the bottom of the tub. She looked up at him in surprise as he entered and dropped the bloodied knife she was holding. She tried in vain to cover up the marks.   
“What the hell!” Dean exclaimed. He put away the gun and got down on his knees by the tub. “Too much blood.” He said worriedly He reached in to his pocket for his phone. Lily held up her hands for him to stop. She ran her fingers through the lines on her arms, showing him that the skin underneath was healed. “You heal?” He asked. She nodded seriously. “I need to call Sam.” She shook her head and gestured that he stop. “He should know that you are fucking hurting yourself!” Dean kept his voice below a shout, but it was close. Lily hung her head. She wasn’t actively crying much when he came in, but more tears leaked out now.   
Dean put the phone away. He took a deep breath and looked up, gathering his patience. He took the knife out of the tub.  
“Do you have any more in here?” He asked. She shook her head. “Ok. Good. Get cleaned up.” He ordered. “Is your bag in the room?” She nodded. Dean quickly went to the room and grabbed it and put it in the bathroom with her. “Ok. Get cleaned up and dressed and come out. We’ll talk after you’re dressed.” He warned her with a serious look. She nodded, ashamed. He took the knife and rinsed it in the sink before leaving the bathroom with it clutched in his hand.   
Ten minutes later, Lily opened the door. She was dressed in yoga pants and a soft stretchy long sleeved shirt as if to hide as much skin as possible. She settled in the chair next to him at the table. He handed her a container of Chinese food and chopsticks. She looked up at him, surprised. He gestured to the food and took a bite of his own. She tentatively opened her own and took a bite. They ate in silence for a while. After they both had pushed the remaining food away, Dean pushed his chair back and turned it to look at her expectantly. She bit her lip and pulled out her notebook and a pencil.   
“Why?” Dean asked.  
Why do I cut? Dean nodded.  
Two reasons. One, I can’t keep freaking out whenever I see blood. I needed to get used to it.   
Dean looked upset, but he knew there was more. People didn’t cry like that or hide it. She would have told them.  
Second, the same reason I did before. I emotionally hurt. Its relief. Its grounding. Its addiction.   
“It needs to stop.” Dean demanded. Lily wouldn’t look at him, but nodded. “Sam is on his way.” Lily looked up, alarmed. “I didn’t tell him.” Lily sighed, relieved. “I will.” Lily winced, but nodded again “The first reason, I can kinda understand. But if you can bleed as much as I saw, you’ll be fine.” Lily nodded, ashamed. “The second.” Dean rubbed his face. “I know you don’t want to talk about it.” Lily froze. “But you need to.” Lily nodded resigned. She thought for a moment and pulled out her sketchbook. “Now?” Dean asked, slightly put off. Lily nodded. Dean mentally prepared himself.  
She flipped open to a new page, one Dean hadn’t seen. It was of a beautiful young couple in their 40s. They were smiling and had an arm around each other. Lily wrote on the page opposite.  
My parents. They were murdered in front of me, same with me brother and best friend. Dean looked up at her. That’s when the demon’s tortured them to find me, not knowing I was hiding in a cupboard. For three days. Then they left me there. I ran away and tried to hide, but was found the same day.   
She turned the page. There was a younger version of Lily staring back at them. She was dirty and crying. Her hands were shackled to a chain the led out of sight. Dean looked at her picture then at her.   
I was this young the first time a demon sliced me open. Dean held back the retch that he felt. She grabbed the notebook and flipped through a few pages before showing his the now finished drawing of her chained and bloody.   
I remember they were relieved when I stopped growing. They didn’t have to move the chains anymore.   
She was shaking slightly, but turned the page to show an old stone room with one metal door on the side.   
I stared at that every day for years. I know how many cracks there are in each stone. Every day they would come to try and kill me. Until the just came to cause me pain.  
Dean felt like he was going to be sick. She turned the page again. There was a picture of a man gleefully grinning as he held a heart in his hand.  
He was in charge. And yes that is my heart. I told you. I heal.   
She shuddered. Then she turned the page. It was her again. She was covered in blood and she looked like she was insane. It was all in the angle of the head and the weird way she held herself. And the eyes. Dean was afraid of those eyes.  
This is what I was when I finally got free. I killed every demon I could find.   
She turned the page. It was a pair of bloody hands.  
That was the last thing I saw before God pulled me out. Before he bought me here. I tore apart what looked like people. I’m not even sure that some of them weren’t. There is blood on my hands. When I sleep, blood is everywhere.  
Dean gave in as she dropped the pencil. He gathered her up into his arms like he had that night after she showed him the first picture and took them both to the bed. He lay down and pulled her to him with his arms around her as she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and cupped her head and told her over and over that she was safe, she was ok, and that no one was going to hurt her again. She eventually fell asleep in his arms again, just in time for Sam to walk in the room. Dean shushed him and indicated the waiting notebook and sketchbook with a tired hand. He adjusted to get comfortable, glad he had taken his jacket off as he had toed his boots off. Sam sat down the read. Dean nodded off before Sam finished, emotionally wrung out.

Chapter 27

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Dean and Sam were both walking on eggshells. Sam went by himself to steal the ring, because they didn’t trust her alone. Lily internally rebelled but hung her head in defeat. Dean watched her like a hawk. He had all of the knives away in the trunk. They sat all day watching daytime TV, and not even Dr. Sexy. Sam came back with the ring locked up in the curse box before getting on the road.   
Dean turned towards Bobby’s without being asked. The drive was tense. Sam kept researching furiously on his laptop. Dean gripped the steering wheel and drove. It was less than eight hours and it felt like more. Lily didn’t have her notebook or sketchbook back. Sam had them and kept looking at them occasionally as he researched. Sometime after a tense lunch, he hummed and handed the sketchbook back to her. Then handed her a pencil.   
“You should draw what your feeling.” Sam suggested. Lily nodded cautiously and took the book. She drew two new drawings before they arrived. Sam watched her angrily draw and lose some of the tension.   
When they arrived at Bobby’s, Dean took the bags up while Sam went it to the living room to talk to a worried Bobby. Sam looked at Lily.  
“He needs to know.” Sam told her she nodded. She gestured to the notebook. “What about the notebook?” Lily mimed handing it to Bobby and then reading. “Have him read what you wrote?” Lily nodded. Sam sighed and turned to the right page. He handed it to Bobby. Bobby read, and looked accusingly at the paper.   
“I found her in the tub, covered in cuts and sitting in a pool of blood.” Dean said gruffly as he entered the room. Sam and Bobby both looked sickened. Lily looked down, ashamed. “She showed me some pictures of what happened and explained some.” Dean pointed at the sketchbook. “They’re in there.” Bobby was shown the pictures and Lily’s writing. Bobby saw her family portraits first and smiled sadly. Lily came over to the opposite side of the table and touched her parents and brother’s faces with a long breath.   
Went through then all one by one. Bobby and Dean were surprised to see that among the drawings were drawings of them, as well as one of John and Mary. Dean was prominently featured. After the bloody scenes, there were a collection of Dean, Sam, and Bobby holding guns and looking tough. Then Bobby’s house and the Impala. Finally the two new drawings were shown. They were of an arm covered in small scars from cuts, and then one of her screaming. Sam pointed to the screaming.  
“This is how you feel?” He asked. Lily took the notebook.  
Sometimes. I don’t think you can know how frustrating it is. When they were…  
She paused and gathered courage.   
Torturing me, I stopped making any noise. They wanted my pain and I refused. It became ingrained. Before, I talked, I sang. And now I’m stuck psychosomatically mute. It is hard to forget and move on, when every day is that reminder that you may possibly never speak again. The cutting helps. It’s a relief. It’s a hard habit to break.  
“Give it time.” Sam said. “You’ve been here for what, four months? And you’ve barely talked about it.” Lily nodded with a wry twist of her mouth at the talking comment. “Is there anything else you’ve been doing to hurt yourself?” Sam braced himself for the answer. Lily shook her head. All three men relaxed a little. “I did some research on stopping.” Lily looked at him, intrigued. Dean made a fair enough expression and Bobby looked like he didn’t expect anything else. “The drawing that you do is a good outlet. You should continue that. You should also share and talk about them. You don’t have to do this alone.” He told her earnestly. “Distract yourself from the urge and tell one of us.” Lily pointed to herself, then her head, then pretended to make little cut marks on her arm. Then she cocked her head. Sam nodded. “Like that. ‘I’m thinking about cutting.’ It’s pretty clear. I know that you don’t really text us when we’re gone on a job, but if you want or need to, you can and should.” Sam told her. “And I’ve got a whole list of alternatives to cutting for you to try.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean asked. Lily looked at him. He wondered if she didn’t feel they could be trusted, but he knew that didn’t make sense. So why?  
At first, I almost convinced myself it was entirely so I could get used to blood. But I was ashamed. I didn’t want to let you down.   
Dean rubbed his face to hide his expression.  
“Idgit.” Bobby said holding back tears. Lily smiled at him as she went over and hugged him. They hugged for longer than Sam and Dean would have thought Bobby would be comfortable with. Then Bobby patted Lily on the back. She pulled away with wet eyes. “You gotta stop.” He ordered. Lily nodded and held out a picky finger. Sam and Dean witnessed the incongruous image of Bobby making a pinky promise. When Lily turned away to wipe her eyes, Bobby glared at the brothers, warning them not to comment.   
“It’s been a long day.” Sam told her. “Why don’t you go clean up?” he suggested. Lily nodded. She rarely if even wore any makeup that would run, but her face was wet and she looked worn. Dean looked hesitant to send her to the bathroom alone, afraid of finding her like that again. Sam gave him a warning look as Lily nodded and went upstairs.   
“She might…” Dean started.  
“Yeah.” Sam said. “But we’ve got to trust her.” He sighed. “I have no idea what I’m doing here.” He confessed.   
“You’re doing a darn sight better than I would have done.” Bobby told him. “What other choice do we have?”   
“She’d be locked up if we took her to a shrink.” Dean said. “She’s got too many unexplainable things going on, not to mention the whole ‘can’t talk’ thing.”   
“They couldn’t really help her either.” Sam said. “They wouldn’t believe her.”   
Dean looked at the open page of the sketchbook. It was a picture of Lily with her hands around her neck, screaming. He wondered if he would ever hear her voice. He wondered if she would ever be ok. He shook himself internally. When was anyone in this business really ok?  
Later that night, Dean was resting in the bedroom. Lily was lying on his chest, curled up into him the same way she had been for four months. He relished the way her warm presence made him relaxed and content. Even the flashes of the sight of her covered in blood just made him want to hold her closer. He needed to protect her from the world and from herself. He smelled her shampoo and sighed. She stirred slightly in her sleep, and settled.   
He had less than eight months left of this. He frowned. Tomorrow. He decided that he would talk to Sam tomorrow about the possibility of getting out of this deal. He knew Sam had been researching in every spare moment. He wasn’t blind. He knew that Bobby was looking too. He would see if there was a way, that’s all. He owed it to Lily to try. After all, who would be her pillow if he went to hell?

ChapteR 28

Lily spent the day drawing again. Sam and Dean occasionally stopped what they were doing to ask her about the drawings. She opened up a little bit, and showed them, writing brief descriptions. They were mostly of herself crying, screaming, and most of all alone. Dean and Sam took some comfort in the fact that none of them were bloody.   
“Maybe you should try smiling?” Dean asked after dinner. Lily looked up at him, smiling quizzically. “I mean in your drawing.” He pointed at the sketch of a mouthless girl she was finishing. “Art and life and imitation and whatever.” She smiled wider, and tentatively nodded. She turned the page. She bit her lip and started. Dean let her be, when he saw she was in engrossed. He finished up the bit of work he had been doing. Bobby and Sam were researching away. Dean had mentioned that he was willing to try, but that he couldn’t do anything himself because of the deal. Sam had given him a tearful hug. Bobby had clasped him shoulder.   
Lily came up to him as they were all clearing up for bedtime. She hesitantly showed him her latest drawing. It was her again. She was still crying. But now she was also smiling in the picture, her eyes bright with sorrow and happiness. Dean smiled softly at her as she nervously stood by, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.   
“This is good.” He praised. She smiled. “I have told you what a good artist you are, right?” Dean told her. Lily actually blushed and shrugged in embarrassment. “You are.” Lily signed thank you, still slightly blushing. She put the book in her purse, no longer hiding it. She hugged Sam and Bobby goodnight and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Sam and Bobby smiled after her retreating back.  
“What, no hug for me?” Dean asked. Lily threw her head back and laughed silently at his affronted expression. She turned back and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She patted the same cheek once with a smirk and then turned and went upstairs. After she left, Dean turned to the other two cockily. “I’m the favorite.” He boasted.   
“Yeah.” Sam said. “You are.” Bobby and he looked at each other in conspiracy. Dean was too busy staring where Lily had gone a little wistfully. 

ChapteR 29  
About three weeks later, things were looking up. Lily had spent the intervening weeks drawing, although that was coming to be sporadic in its frequency. She was also telling them when it was a danger time. One of them would try to stay with her, or would try to distract her somehow. The kisses on the cheek for Dean at bedtime had stayed. Dean found himself looking forward to them. They had all gone out for ice cream a few days before to celebrate one month without cutting. They even went out to a movie afterwards. Lily smiled the whole time. Dean concentrated on making sure Sam was with them at all times so it didn’t feel like a date. She still kept to communicating only with them unless absolutely necessary, but she gave other people little smiles now. Both hers and the boy’s sign language repertoires were expanding. Sam was dismayed to count how many of those words had to do with hunting.   
They were making their way to maple springs to tail a possible werewolf. They brought Lily with them to the hospital, as they didn’t have a motel room yet. She written them a note to them that she couldn’t remember exactly, but the case was familiar. She was dressed up in a suit too, just so they would match. She waited outside the room as they began questioning their victim. Lily was surprised when they called her in.   
“This is the sketch artist we were talking about.” Sam told the patient. Lily nodded and took out the sketchbook from her bag and pencil, signally she was ready. While the man described him to Lily, Dean and Sam interspersed questions about the incident. The doctor came in and introduced himself.  
“You’re Kyle’s doctor?” Dean asked.   
“Yeah.” The doctor said. Dean showed his badge.  
“You mind if I ask you a few questions?” Dean asked. The doctor didn’t and they left.  
“Don’t I get to see it?” Kyle asked. Lily showed the victim the sketch.   
“The nose was a little shorter.” He said. Lily took it back and adjusted the sketch. When she showed it to him again, the man nodded. “That’s him.” The man told her and shivered. Sam and Lily went out into the hallway and walked down it, waiting for Dean near the nurse’s station. Sam turned to greet Dean and the doctor as they approached. Lily slipped into one of the patient’s rooms. The doctor looked alarmed.   
“What is she doing?” He demanded. He followed Lily into the room and the brothers followed on his heels. Lily was by a comatose young woman’s beside, reaching for her hand. “What are you doing?” Lily froze. The doctor grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled her away when she didn’t respond. Dean took Lily out of the doctor’s grip and pulled her to his side.  
“She doesn’t mean any harm.” Dean tried to calm the situation. Lily turned to Dean, then signed for ‘I remember’. Then she pointed to the girl and made the symbol for hurt then heal. She was slightly frantic.  
“She’s deaf?” The doctor asked, relaxing a little. It explained the lack of response.   
“Mute.” Sam explained. Lily turned to the doctor. She pointed to the girl and put her hands together in a pleading motion. “She wants to touch her hand.” Sam told him. “She wants to comfort her.” Sam temporized. The doctor looked torn, but decided it couldn’t hurt.   
“Fine.” He said. “Be careful. That’s my daughter.” Lily nodded. Sam and Dean looked surprised. Lily went to the bedside and took the girls hand. For a moment, nothing happened. Then an alarm went off quietly on one of the machines. Lily stepped back.   
“What’s happened?” the doctor said worriedly. He rushed over to the bed and looked her up and down. His daughter’s eyes were open. “Baby? Callie!” Callie moved in the bed. He called. “I need a nurse!” He yelled. Medical staff rushed in. Dean, Sam and Lily slipped out of the building to go back to the car.   
Back in the car, Dean and Sam turned to Lily.  
“What was that?” Dean demanded. Lily was already writing in the notebook.  
The girl’s spirit was trapped as a child. She was forcing people to act out the stories her father read to her. I could have healed her, let her kill people unwittingly, or killed her. What would you have me do?  
“A little more warning would have been nice.” Sam told her. Dean agreed. Lily nodded in agreement.   
I can’t get these visions on command all the time. I try to tell you when its relevant, but a lot of the time, all I see are every day moments that don’t have meaning to the case. Its like trying to sort through a never ending stack of coins for that one you want. It is frustrating, it takes forever, and every time I fail, someone gets hurt.  
She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Sam Dean looked at each other.   
“You’ve been able to stop people from dying each time.” Sam told her.   
No true. The man who opened the cursed box and touched the rabbit foot died. If I had known than we could have stopped it.   
“You can’t do that to yourself.” Dean demanded. “You do your damn best in this job. You save as many as you can.” Lily nodded somberly.   
“He’s right. You do your best. You can’t save everyone. There was nothing you could do.” Sam told her. Lily nodded.   
As long as you two take your own advice.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other, but nodded.   
“We’ll try if you do.” Sam said. Lily nodded, as did Dean. She pulled out her notebook and drew a picture of Callie as they drove away. 

ChapteR 30  
They were on their way from a completed hunt to Bobby’s at a gas station. Lily and Dean went into the store while Sam filled up. Dean grabbed some snacks and coffee for him and Sam for their road lunch. He had jerky and candy and chips. Lily grabbed an orange slurry, a bag of peanuts and one of combos. They got in line to pay for their stuff. Lily grabbed a banana lollipop off the display. Dean raised an eyebrow as the cashier rung it up, but let it go.   
An hour later, he wished he hadn’t. The three of them had quickly ran through the food. Now Lily was happily working on her treat. Dean sat in the passenger’s seat as Sam took a turn driving and watched her suck and twist and lick the sugary sweet. It was one of the old fashioned stick types with twisted stripes. He watched it disappear between her lips over and over again. He surreptitiously adjusted himself as she licked up the side. He tried desperately not to imagine those lips around his dick.   
Sam hit a bump. Dean watched to lollipop disappear all the way into her mouth and only the stick remain. She looked shocked, but just pulled it out and sucked it with a light pop. Dean held back a groan. This was torture. He turned up the music a little.   
“I didn’t know you liked this song.” Sam commented. Dean didn’t even bother to notice the song.  
“Better than some things.” Dean responded vaguely. He couldn’t hear the sucking sounds anymore. He leaned back the seat a little and closed his eyes. He couldn’t see or hear the alluringly innocent and unintentionally suggestive sight. He sighed and settled in. His mind went to Lily’s mouth. He spent a troubled hour trying to will away the images and sounds until he fell into a very sweet dream. 

ChapteR 31  
A couple weeks after the incident at the hospital Lily was waiting for Sam and Dean to come back to the abandoned house they were squatting in. They had been updating her via text on the ghost ship situation and well as their introduction to their thieving waitress, aka, Bella Talbot. Lily had warned them about her, as had Bobby, after the incident with the foot. Apparently, she had a stake in this. Lily couldn’t remember why. She did remember that the ship would go after Bella eventually. But not why she was really interested. Lily frowned in thought, only straightening up from the computer where she had been researching when the brothers came in. They both looked worn. She already knew that the man they had tried to save didn’t make it, via a terse text.   
Lily was the one comforting Dean that night. She passed him a note after dinner, saying that they all promised to try not to blame themselves. Dean grimaced but didn’t comment. They went to bed early. She pressed an extra kiss to his chest as they settled in, pressing close and wrapping herself around him. Telling him without words that he was perfect right as he was. That he was safe and loved. Dean fell asleep before she did that night. She was too busy trying to tell herself that she couldn’t just kiss him for real.   
The next morning they were still trying to find the right ship when Bella knocked on the door.   
“Dear God. Are you actually squatting?” Bella asked them. Bella stared Sam down. “So. How things go last night with Peter?” Sam’s face fell.   
“That well?” Bella commented.  
“You say I told you so, I swear to God I’ll start swinging.” Dean said with a clenched fist.  
Lily stood from the corner where she was sitting and walked over.   
“And who’s this?” Bella asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other.  
“Our friend.” Sam said, warning in his eyes.  
“Well isn’t she charming?” Bella said, taking in the ‘I pooped today’ t-shirt Lily had chosen for the day. Lily looked down at herself, smirked, and shrugged.  
“Leave her alone.” Dean nearly growled. Bella smiled wider.   
“Do have a name?” Bella asked. “Or are you just their friend.” Lily laughed humorlessly and silently. Then she nodded.  
“You have a name.” Bella said. “You just can’t lower yourself to speak to me.” Bella’s voice was contemptuous. Lily’s smile faltered. Dean moved between Lily and Bella, guarding her.  
“Back off bitch.” He glared at her, the hand on his gun tightening and raising.  
“I come bearing gifts.” Bella told them, distracting them from their murderous looks.  
“Such as.” Sam asked.  
“I found the ship.” Bella told them, unzipping the portfolio.   
The four of them gathered around a table and poured over the information and photos that Bella had gathered. She explained that the ghost was attached to his hand that had been made into a hand of glory, and that she knew where it was. She outlined a plan. Lily wrote that she didn’t like it but couldn’t say why. Having no other options, they prepared for the party. 

ChapteR 32  
Lily tied Dean’s tie for him before he went downstairs. He seemed uncomfortable in the suit, but not as uncomfortable as Sam had looked at having to be the old woman’s date for the evening. Bella was calling impatiently from downstairs. Lily took her time giving Dean a once over. He hid his nervousness at her appraisement. She reached his eyes and smiled. She gave him thumbs up and a wink.   
“Doesn’t look ridiculous?” Dean asked so Bella wouldn’t hear. Lily raised her eyebrows incredulously and shook her head emphatically. She bit her lip in thought, then gave him a quick once over and fanned herself in fake heat. Dean smirked. “Really.” Lily nodded emphatically. “Course I do.” He replied cockily. Lily smiled at him, then she shooed him down the stairs. She watched Dean and Bella’s little exchange and then watched as the car drove away.   
Then she sat all evening, waiting for them to come back. She knew that Dean borderline-hated Bella, so there was no jealousy. However, she was worried about what Bella would do. She didn’t trust her.   
The next day, Dean seethed and paced. Lily watched him, worried. Sam sat at the table and was much more calmly going over the documents of the case.   
“I can’t believe she fooled us!” Dean told Sam frustrated.   
“You.” Sam amended.  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“You can’t believe she fooled you.” Corrected Sam. Dean looked madder than before. Lily came over to Dean and pulled on his jacket to get his attention. When he looked at her, she pointed to them both.   
“Us?” Dean asked. Lily nodded. Dean calmed slightly. Then there was a knock on the door. They heard Bella’s voice call to them. Dean opened the door to let her in. Sam and Dean glared at her outside the door.  
“Let me explain.” Bella begged. She tried, but it all came down to the fact the she had sold it and it was far away.   
“I saw the ship.” She told them.   
“You what?” Dean asked. He huffed in humorless laughter. “Wow, I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn’t get any lower.  
“What are you talking about?” Bella asked.  
“We figured out the spirits motive.” Sam told Bella. Lily sat to the side, writing in the notebook.   
“This is the captain of our ship.” Sam said showing Bella the picture.  
“So?” Bella asked  
“So they were brothers.” Sam explained. “Very Cain and Able” Sam glanced at Dean. “Our ghost is going after a very specific kind of person. Those who have spilled their own family’s blood.” Sam explained each of the causes of death. Dean told Bella she was on her own and went to grab his jacket as Bella begged. Lily stopped him. She had had dreams of Bella’s childhood, and had a pretty good idea why she killed a family member. She handed him her notebook to read. Dean read it, frowning.  
She doesn’t deserve to die. We should save her.  
Dean handed it over to Sam to read. Sam frowned at it too. He sighed.   
“You’re in luck.” Dean told her. “Lily thinks you should be saved.” Bella looked at Lily in surprise. Bella had been nothing but contemptuous and rude to her.   
In the cemetery, Sam set up the ritual to summon the brother’s ghost. Dean stood at the ready with a shotgun, Lily stood on the other side of Bella with an iron bar. The skies opened and it poured. Sam began chanting at Dean’s order.   
“Behind you!” Bella yelled. Dean turned to face the ghost and was thrown away, the gun going off as he landed. Lily stepped forward and swung the iron through the ghost, temporarily dissipating it. Lily gestured at Sam to go on. The ghost appeared behind Lily and threw her into a tombstone. Before either Dean or Lily could recover, the ghost laid a hand on Bella’s face. She began to throw up water, coughing and struggling for breath.   
“Read faster!” Dean shouted at Sam. Sam did and finished the ritual. Dean held on to the drowning Bella. The ghost turned around to see the ghost of his brother.  
“You hanged me!” the ghost accused.   
“I’m sorry.” The brother told him. Then repeated the exchange, and then the murderous ghost surged forward into his brother, destroying them both. The rain stopped and Bella stopped dying. Lily picked herself off the ground, muddy.   
The next afternoon the three of them were off to Atlantic City with the 10 thousand dollars Bella had given them instead of a thank you. Dean was excited and talked about blackjack. Sam and Lily watched him fondly. Sam’s smile was sad. 

ChapteR 33  
A week later the three of them are investigating a couple of vampire killings in New York. The three of them come upon a man being bitten in an alley. The blonde Vampire ran into the dark. Lily knelt by the bleeding man, pulled out a share shirt from her bag and applied pressure, Sam watching. Dean followed after the vampire, per the victim’s directions. She signed to Sam heal, followed by a head tilt. Sam leans down and checks the wound.   
“No, he’s fine. Join us when you’re done.” Sam says, hurriedly, chasing after Dean. Lily nods. Sam was leaving and didn’t see it. Lily turned her attention to the man. She kept pressure blood with the shirt. The man looked at her in shock. She smiled at him reassuringly. She helped him up off the ground. She replaced her hands with his, then she pointed to him and then to the entrance of the alley.   
“What?” The man asked. Lily repeated the gesture and walked toward where Sam disappeared. “Wait! Where are you going? What just happened?” Lily turned to him again and sighs. She signed that she can’t talk. His face dawned with comprehension. “How? Why?” Lily internally debated, then pushed him towards the exit and ran away.  
She healed the bleeding Dean as he talked with Sam in another alley and helped them cart the unconscious vampire back to interrogate her. Lily sat outside the room while they interrogated the newbie vamp. Sam and Dean came outside and briefly explained. Dean went back in the kill the vamp. Sam and Lily both flinched. Lily refused to look and covered her ears.   
Later that night, Sam and Dean were exiting the Spider club, following their vampire. They stopped him from making a new one, but were interrupted and attacked by Kubrick and Gordon. Dean and Sam got away separately.  
Back at the motel Lily and Sam waited anxiously. Dean finally came in.   
“There you are.” Sam exclaimed. Dean put the pizza box down on the table by the door.   
“Sorry, stopped for a slice.” Dean quipped.   
“Nice move you pulled back there Dean, running right at the weapons.” Sam bitched at Dean.   
“Well.” Dean said. “What can I say? I’m a badass.” He turned to Sam with a cocky smile. Lily came over to Dean and hugged him. She refused to let go. Dean kept an arm around her and looked at Sam.  
“I guess Gordon’s out of jail.” Dean remarked.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam seconded. “How the hell did he know where to find us?” Dean thought and cursed.  
“That bitch.” Dean said. Lily peeled herself away as Dean made a phone call. After finding out that it really was Bella, and hearing Dean’s threats, they tried to figure out what to do next. They couldn’t leave the hunt and Gordon wouldn’t stop hunting them. They sat preparing their weapons and discussing the problem, and eventually decided to kill Gordon. Bella then called with has location, trying to sway Dean from his death threat.   
Dean and Sam checked out the address with Lily. They came down the stairs to find the older vampire kneeling in front of the two headless women. Lily nearly fell down the stairs. Sam took one look at her and told her to go. She nodded and left. They got the story from the scene and the surviving vamp before killing him and heading back to the motel.   
Sam and Lily were doing research when Dean came back from his search. He reported that he had found nothing. After washing his face Sam crushed their cell phones so they couldn’t be tracked.   
“Sammy, Lily, stay here.” Dean ordered.   
“What?” Sam asked. Lily put down the map she had been looking at and stared at him.  
“I’m going after Gordon.” Dean told them. Lily stood up.  
“Not alone you’re not.” Sam warned.   
“Sam, I don’t need you to sign me a permission slip.” Dean said, loading his gun. “He’s after you not me. He’s turbo charged. I want you to stay out of harm’s way. I’ll take care of it.” Lily watched him, eyes begging. Dean wouldn’t look at her.  
“Well Dean you’re not going by yourself. You’re going to get yourself killed.” Sam admonished.   
“Just another day at the office. It’s a massively dangerous office.” Dean joked. Lily was near tears. Sam was upset and frustrated.   
“So what, you’re the guy with nothing to lose now?” Sam accused. The emotional exchange got more and more heated. Dean’s limited shelf life and demon deal were brought up for the first time in weeks.  
“I know you Dean. I been looking up to you since I was four. I know when you’re scared. And this. This is exactly how you act when you’re scared. I just want you to be my brother again.” Sam said chocked up by the end. Lily came over and grabbed his hand, tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. She held up her pinky. Dean remembered his promise to share a bed till she could sleep alone. Good job he was doing of that. He took her hand.   
“Ok.” Dean gave in. Lily hugged him tight before letting him go. They got ready for the night and battened down the hatches. After night fall, Gordon called Dean’s new phone, after tracking his scent to the phone store. He guaranteed their attention with a hostage.   
Lily trailed Sam and Dean as they searched the building for the hostage. They found her chained up. Dean had to carry her out. Lily followed hotly on his heels, trying to see what was wrong with her. As they left, a metal door fell down separating them Sam.   
“Dean!” Sam yelled.   
“Sammy!” Dean yelled back. Dean set down the hostage. Lily went over to her and put hand on her neck to heal her, or at least check if she was ok. She jerked her hand back. She pulled on Dean’s jacket and signed that the girl was a monster. The new vampire grinned and lunged. Dean shot her and she fell back. Dean went for his knife, but the girl was nearly on them. Lily stuck out a hand, pushing the girl back and pinning her against the wall. The vampire screamed in anger until Dean took her head off. Dean looked at the exchange in shock. He recovered and tried to open the door.   
Lily looked at it and narrowed her eyes in concentration as Dean pounded on it and yelled. The lights went out, putting them on emergency power. Lily stared at the door. Dean felt it rise slowly. They could hear Gordon spout his monologue on the other side on the door. When the door was a third up, they heard a crash. Dean ducked under, practically crawling. Lily followed as fast as she could, moving and holding the door being difficult.   
Dean aimed this gun at Gordon, but Gordon knocked it away and shoved Dean into the wall. He dragged Dean up and bit into his neck.  
“No!” Sam cried. Sam charged Gordon weaponless. They fought hand to hand and Sam got thrown into a table. Gordon rushed to attack again and was stopped by Lily using her mind to throw him into the wall. Gordon stood up to take in the newcomer.  
“I see you keep similar company.” Gordon dug. Sam stood up and rotated his shoulder. Gordon tried to move again and Lily slammed him back against the wall with a flick of his wrist. “Another monster, disguised as a human.” He sneered. “And I thought you had just convinced some poor girl to stay with you.” Lily smiled sadly and shook her head.   
“She’s no monster and neither am I.” Sam told Gordon. Dean pulled himself up and held his neck as he came over to join Lily, grabbing his gun and Sam’s knife. Dean handed Sam the knife when he joined them. Lily shot a concerned glance at the bleeding Dean and held out a hand to grab his, keeping an eye on Gordon. After healing him, she took her hand back.  
“Thanks.” Dean said, rubbing his neck once before straitening. Gordon looked confused. Lily sighed to Gordon. Gordon looked more confused.   
“What was that?” Gordon asked.   
“She was telling you that she heals. She kills monsters.” He paused. “And as you said, you’re a monster.” Lily nodded. She took a step forward.   
“Just because you have a powerful pet doesn’t make her good.” Gordon told them. Lily cocked her head but moved toward him again, determined.   
“She’s not a pet.” Dean bit out. Lily nodded absently. Lily turned away as Sam removed Gordon’s head. When it was over, she turned and hesitantly offered a hand to the limping Sam, signing ‘heal you.’   
“That’d be great. Thanks.” Sam said. Lily touched his and hand and healed him. When she was done, they all trudged away through the broken wall. 

ChapteR 34  
Lily was quiet for a few days after that. She drew two new pictures of the two vampires she had helped kill, as they were human. Dean and Sam eventually pulled her away from her obsessing by taking her to an arcade. She finally really smiled and played around with them. Dean and her played ski ball, competing for the most tickets. Dean insisted that he let her win.   
They headed back to Bobby’s in late November at Lily’s request. She had said she wanted to do Thanksgiving dinner at Bobby’s. They pulled up and Lily ran inside to give Bobby a hug. Bobby smiled fondly, since the boys had yet to come inside. He smoothed his expression before they could see.   
“If you wanted a Thanksgiving, you’re cutting it close. You’ve got two days.” Bobby told her. She smiled and nodded determinedly.   
“She’s already told me that I’m taking her shopping tomorrow.” Dean told him, sounding put upon, but smiling. Lily fake punched him. Sam smiled.   
“Ellen will be here tomorrow.” Bobby said. “I don’t know about Jo.” Lily smiled and shrugged at the last. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Sam laughed. Lily’s laugh turned into a yawn. Dean smiled at her.   
“I think its bed time.” Dean said, pointing out that it was almost midnight. Lily nodded. She hugged them all goodnight and gave Dean his cheek kiss. Dean watched her walk up the stairs.   
The next day, Dean was regretting agreeing to shop with her. The store was a mad house. He’d nearly had to draw his gun to get the last bags of pecans. He mostly stood guard over the cart while Lily darted around and grabbed the cart full of items she wanted. As the checked out, Dean appraised to haul.  
“How many are coming?” He asked. Lily held up six fingers. “Are you sure, because this could feed twice that. Lily rolled her eyes at him and fake punched him in the arm. He grabbed the arm and faked hurt. She smiled. They took all their purchases to the car and loaded it up.   
“You gonna need a hand tomorrow?” Dean asked. He wasn’t sure what he wanted the answer to be. She chocked her head at him and raised an eyebrow, as if to say, ‘are you sure?’ “Hey, I can cook!” He defended. Lily held her hands up in surrender, smiling. Then she nodded. “Yes I can cook, or yes to help?” Dean asked. She nodded again, smirking. “Both.” She nodded. “I guess I’ll need to air out my apron.” Dean joked. Lily silently laughed. Dean smiled and not for the first time wished that he could hear the sound.   
Back at the house, Lily started preparing food before all the food was even put away. Sam came in and surveyed the scene. Dean was putting things in cupboards and Lily was already measuring and mixing.   
“What are you making?” Sam asked.  
“Pie.” Dean said with a big smile. “She’s making pie. Pecan pie. Pumpkin Pie. And apple pie.” Dean looked enraptured at the thought. Lily smiled indulgently at him, and nodded in agreement. 

ChapteR 35  
The next day dawned bright and early. Lily was going to shake Dean awake and moved to do so. He didn’t wake, but snuggled closer. He sniffed her hair and sighed happily in his sleep. She smiled. She stayed awake, wrapped up in his arms, until Ellen came and rapped on the door, waking him.   
“Breakfast!” She called.   
“We’re up!” Dean called back, his voice groggy. Dean propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed an eye. Lily moved away and smiled at him. “Let get going.” Lily nodded and went to get dressed.   
Ellen had made them all biscuits and gravy, even after getting in late the night before. Lily was still shy around her, and hadn’t communicated with her much. She’d told the men that she trusted Ellen to know about her, and Jo could know too, if she came. Which Ellen informed them would happen by noon. They all dug into the savory breakfast, polishing it off quickly.  
“So who’s cooking this monstrosity of a meal?” Ellen asked. Lily raised her hand. “You are?” Ellen raised an eyebrow. “By yourself?” Lily pointed at Dean. Ellen looked at Dean. “You’re cooking?” she said incredulous. Dean looked affronted.  
“Who do you think cooked in my family? Dad sure didn’t, and Sam can burn water.” Dean defended himself. Ellen but her hands up in surrender. Bobby shook his head at them all and as he cleaned up. Sam moved to help. Sam and Bobby had taken the time yesterday to rearrange the kitchen to accommodate a bigger folding table to seat them all. It was tighter, but six would fit. Lily helped Sam and Bobby put the cleaned dishes away. Then she shooed them away. She grabbed a bag of potatoes, a bowl, and a peeler and set them in front of Dean. Dean looked up at her from his tirade at Ellen. Lily gestured to the potatoes and handed Dean the peeler with a small smirk. Ellen laughed.  
“You’ve got your marching orders.” Ellen joked. Dean looked at the bag and gulped. “My guess is that you’re going to be doing a lot of peeling and chopping.” Dean looked at Lily. She nodded, but bit her lip. Dean chuckled and grabbed a potato.   
Ellen left them to it, as did Sam and Bobby. All three of them sporadically looked in on the pair. Over the hours, Dean and Lily were seen smiling and working. Most of the time Lily did her work sitting right by him. She would ask his opinion with a little head cock and gesture, and Dean would murmur back an answer. Or Lily would show him something they couldn’t see and Dean would let out a little gust of laughter or a smile.   
Jo arrived just before noon. She came sweeping in and gave Ellen a hug. Ellen beamed at her. Jo took in Dean and Lily in the kitchen, both of them now making sandwiches.   
“So this is the new girl I’ve heard about.” Jo said. Lily smiled shyly and waved a little wave.   
“Hi Jo.” Dean greeted with a smile. He put out the plates and Lily put the stack and sandwiches in the center of the table. “You’re just in time for lunch.” Jo looked around as Ellen took a seat at a plate. Sam and Bobby came in then and greeted Jo warmly. They all took their seats and ate. Dean passed out the drinks. Lily ate with an eye on the oven. Halfway through the meal, she went and added something to the top of a casserole in the oven before coming back to join them.   
The chatter was mostly hunt related. What they had worked lately, what news they had had of demons lately. It degraded into a discussion about the best way to determine what a possible enemy in question was. Ellen and Bobby held court on this, but Dean and Sam put in their two cents. Jo was happy to add all her shiny new ideas and optimism, all of it enthusiastic crap, but she was treated kindly, even if she kept glancing at Lily. After Sam cleaned up the dishes, all but Dean were shooed out of the kitchen once again. Ellen and Bobby laughed. Sam smiled indulgently. Jo just looked puzzled.   
While Lily and Dean finished up the cooking, Jo followed Sam out into the yard.   
“What do you really know about her?” Jo asked. Sam could tell that, while a little bratty, she was actually concerned.   
“We know a hell of a lot about her actually.” Sam told her honestly. “She’s been pretty open. She was up front with her powers, and her touch is literally holy.” He paused. “She saved our lives more than once. And would do so again.” Jo shook her head in disbelief.   
“It’s impossible.” Jo said incredulously.  
“Apparently not.” Sam argued. Jo looked dubious.  
“Don’t accuse her of anything or yell.” Sam warned. Jo stepped back.  
“Why? She going to attack me?” Jo asked.   
“No.” Sam rubbed his face. “She’ll probably cry and stop communicating for days.” She paused. “She’s traumatized. She’s in control, but I don’t want your comments to make her back slide. The only person she is dangerous to in this house is her. Please remember that. She likes you. She wanted you here. Don’t betray that.” Sam warned her and left her to her own thoughts.   
Jo stood there for a moment and stared after him. Then she went inside to watch Dean and Lily’s quiet banter. She saw how careful Dean was actually being. She specifically saw Dean refuse to let her near knives, going as far as to take them out of her hand once. Jo watched Lily sigh but back away, letting Dean do the cutting. She went back outside and thought about the silent young women cooking her dinner.

ChapteR 36  
Thanksgiving dinner wasn’t perfect. It was better that way, slightly overcooked turkey, and all. Thanksgiving was family and friends and food. And there was certainly plenty of that. Lily and Dean had made enough food to fill the table with dishes. There was mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole, baked mac and cheese, gravy, and, of course, the good sized turkey. The feast could have fed them all twice, as Dean had implied. They finished eating and Ellen helped Lily put the leftovers away. They all lazed around in a turkey induced haze until they had room for pie. Dean had insisted that pie couldn’t wait, but was out voted.   
The gathering was mostly happy. The conversation stayed well away from demons and problems, concentrating on humorous stories. After about an hour of lounging in their turkey induced haze, Lily brought out the pies. The six of them did their best to make a dent in them. Dean helped out most of all. He’d saved room on purpose. But even he had to give in well before they were gone. As Jo helped Ellen clean up and put away the dishes, the men contemplated their full stomachs.   
“I don’t think you’ll need to cook for a couple of days.” Ellen commented.   
“You’ll be eating turkey for at least a week.” Sam added.  
“It’ll get eaten eventually.” Bobby told them. He was oddly content. He was reminded of Karen. She would have loved this. Dean rubbed his overly full belly absently. Lily and Sam watched him with fond smiles. Bobby opted for a mildly disapproving head shake.   
They spent the evening in company. They recalled stories and told jokes and generally drank in the day by unspoken accord. Dean sat between Sam and Lily, much to Jo’s disappointment. She managed a seat across for him and tried to subtly flirt all evening. Dean either didn’t notice, or ignored it. He didn’t ignore her, however. He participated evenly in the conversation. But Jo watched and noticed that he was careful to turn to Lily and get her opinion on stories and relay her signs, keeping her involved. Sam did the same thing, but Dean was especially attentive. Jo didn’t know if that was proximity, or if he was really that focused. Lily’s focus was clear. She was obviously captivated by Dean. She communicated with Sam and Bobby regularly, and clearly cared deeply for them, but Dean, well. Jo was pretty sure that the girl was in love with the man. She didn’t know about Dean. But from his behavior towards her, she was pretty sure the romantic ship had sailed for herself.   
It was cemented when he gave her a one armed hug and a fond hair ruffle, but followed Lily up to bed. Jo spent an hour on the air mattress that night contemplating the unfairness of it all. She hid her hurt from them all. Only Ellen noticed, but that’s what moms do. She gave her daughter a look of sympathy and a hug. Jo decided that she couldn’t stay. In the morning she told the group that she had caught wind of a haunting that she wanted to check out. She said her goodbyes. She got the same sisterly hug as before from Dean, then hugged Ellen, Bobby, and Sam. She was surprised when Lily offered one as well, but took it a little awkwardly. Driving away, Jo thought that maybe having a couple of brothers wouldn’t be too bad. But right now, the disappointment was too raw to take.

ChapteR 37  
They were headed to investigate some bloody deaths in Seattle. Lily was worried they wouldn’t be back to Bobby’s in time for Christmas. Everything was bought and ready to be cooked and stowed in the fridge and cabinets. Sam had informed her that sometimes that was the way of it. Sam was internally fighting his opposition to celebrating the holidays. He kept seeing them as Dean’s last. The only things that make him reconsider were the happy looks on Dean and Lily’s faces. The other was the off-hand comment Dean had made at Thanksgiving. That next year they should make a cherry pie too. The fact that Dean was looking forward to the next one and not looking at it like his last made his refusal to celebrate die in his throat.  
After parking Lily at the motel, Sam and Dean went to interview the victim’s families. She was concentrating very hard on trying to remember the details of this case. She spent most of the time staring at her notebook, trying to make the words come. She barely remembered this episode, having only seen it once while doing homework.  
Sam came back to the motel, reasoning they had a possible Dark Santa creature. Lily shook her head in denial, but couldn’t tell them what it was. She was trying to get a vision, but nothing was coming.   
The three of them went to a Santa’s Village. Lily put on a bit of a show. It wasn’t hard. She already was mute and she just exaggerated her already strange and needy behaviors a bit. It saddened her how easy and close to reality it was. After explaining to the brothers that this would get them closer to the Santa, even getting Lily to possibly sit in his lap, they had agreed.   
Lily clung to the hem of Dean’s jacket as they stood in line. She shook with excitement. Many of the parents looked out of the corners of their eyes at the trio curiously. That stopped and turned to stares when a child turned to them.  
“You’re too big for Santa’s lap.” The little boy told them. Lily froze. She looked at the boy and tears formed in her eyes. His parents watched as Lily pulled on Dean’s jacket and pointed at the boy then at Santa anxiously. She rocked back in forth a little in agitation. Then she pointed at Santa. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked more agitated. Sam caught on.  
“Sh.” Sam soothed. “You’re not too big for Santa. You’ll get to give Santa your letter soon.” Sam carefully rubbed soothing circles on her back as Dean wiped the tears from her eyes.   
“It’s ok.” Dean soothed. The mother of the boy pulled him in front of her.  
“I am so sorry.” The mother apologized. Sam smiled charmingly at her.  
“It’s fine.” He told her. “No harm done.” Sam said as Lily tried to peer around the three groups in front of them to see Santa without letting go of Dean.   
“You’re so sweet to take care of her.” The mother told them, stepping slightly closer and looking Sam up and down.  
“She’s great.” Sam said. Lily looked at the apparently single mother closing in on her and stepped into Dean’s space, clinging to him and hiding her face. The mother froze. Sam gestured for her to step back a little.  
“Sorry.” Sam explained. “She doesn’t like new people very much. She’s very nervous.” The woman nodded and retreated. Dean got Lily to look up and relax by the time the line moved forward. The mother had lost interest, as the boy had grabbed her attention. The other parents in the line had seen the exchange and all the women in the line were staring at Sam and Dean like they were saints.  
They kept up their little charade and met the Santa. Dean’s whiff of the obviously drunk Santa made their visit mercifully short. They quickly took the picture. Lily refused to let go of Dean, so the three of them got a photo. The photographer and staff were very accommodating. When asked, they told the staff it was a brain injury. After the photo, Lily very seriously handed Santa her letter, and they left.   
Back in the car, Dean and Sam decided that Santa was not the culprit. Lily agreed and indicated so.   
“That was some nice acting.” Sam told her. Lily faux bowed in her seat.   
“Those single moms were drooling in the palms of our hands.” Dean told Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and told Dean to go back to the motel.   
The next day, Sam and Dean investigated another death. Sam texted Lily about the meadowsweet wreaths in the way back to the car. Before the pulled away in the car, Lily had texted back.  
Meadowsweet wreaths! Madge and her husband made the wreaths. There is blood on their hands.  
Sam read the text to Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.   
“Guess that tidbit sparked something.” Dean supposed. Sam nodded in agreement.   
“It’d be great if she could do that for every case, or at least on demand.” Sam said.  
“I know, but she already draws the faces of everyone she thinks she could have saved.” Dean reminded him. “Let’s not make her feel worse than she already does.”   
“I know.” Sam agreed. “She spent hours yesterday staring at the facts of the case, willing her brain to remember, or put it together.”  
They went after the pagan gods that night. Lily waited outside with the car a little ways down the street as back up, and just because they were leaving town right after. Lily waiting impatiently. When she saw a light come on in the kitchen, she got worried. She crept around the back of the house. She had just made it to the kitchen door when she heard the doorbell. She heard footsteps leave the kitchen. She opened the door. Sam and Dean were tied back to back in chairs. Lily ran over and quickly untied them. They ripped off their gags.   
Using signs and signals that they all were familiar with by now, they separated and spread out. They heard the door close and the gods return to the kitchen.  
“Now, where were we?” The goddess asked the empty kitchen.  
Sam and Dean shut the doors from either side of the kitchen. Lily, moved the cabinet over to block the door Sam held. After it was in place, she signed to Sam ‘kill monster’ and pointed to the tree. He nodded and started shoving the tree down. Lily ran to help Dean with his door, but found him on the way to them. They both ripped into the tree, creating impromptu stakes. When they turned around, it was too quiet.   
The sweater wearing god sprung into the living room and tackled Dean to the ground, and knocking Sam away from them both. The Goddess appeared in the archway.   
“You little thing.” She said, her face twisting to evil then back to normal. “I loved that tree.” Her complaint gave Lily time to get behind her. As she came forward to attack the fallen Sam, Lily stabbed the branch through her back.   
“Madge!” The God yelled. He stood from pummeling Dean. Dean used the surprise to get the upper hand. Dean knocked the God to the floor and ran him through with his own branch. The three of them stood and looked down at the impaled couple.   
“Merry Christmas.” Sam said sarcastically. Lily shook with silent, slightly hysterical laughter. Dean huffed out a few laughs as well. Lily swallowed and looked at the two dead gods and shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Dean put an arm around her as they left. They snuck out the kitchen door and got on the road to Bobby’s. 

ChapteR 38

Ellen and Jo where up and making breakfast for everyone when the three of them arrived the next morning. They tiredly thanked the women and shoveled the food down. Lily could barely keep her eyes open. She ended up falling asleep against Dean’s shoulder as they ate. Dean finished eating one handed to accommodate. Sam grabbed the plates to clean, and told Dean to get her to bed. Dean nodded, exhausted. He stood up and slung Lily up into a bridal carry. He took them both up to bed. When Sam dropped their duffels off in the room a half hour later, he saw the two of them passed out in each other’s arms on top of the covers. The only things Dean had bothered to take off were their boots and jackets.   
Five hours later Lily came down the stairs. Jo was snacking on some of the cookies Ellen and she had made earlier that day in the kitchen. When Jo looked up she saw the disheveled Lily. Her hair was up in a wet messy ponytail and she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top that told everyone that she hated running but loved pizza. She hadn’t bothered with shoes. Lily came up to the table and sat down at. She stared at the table in front of her, obviously not awake yet. Jo moved the cookies into her line of vision. Lily focused on them and looked up at Jo. Jo smiled and handed Lily a cookie. She took it and smiled happily, if sleepily, at her. She made the gingerbread man do a little dance on the table, ending it with a bow that snapped him in two. Lily met Jo’s amused gave and made an ‘oh no’ face and covered her mouth in horror. Then picked up the pieces and ate the gingerbread man’s head with relish. Jo laughed. Ellen came into the kitchen, hearing the sound.   
“Those cookies were for tomorrow.” Ellen scolded. Jo looked exactly like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Lily looked from one woman to the other as they stared off. Then she picked up the tin and offered Ellen a cookie, her head tilted with a puppy eyed expression. Ellen held strong for a few moments. Then gave in and took one, sitting with them at the table.   
“Fine, but only one more.” Ellen said, her smile belying the severity in her tone. Jo and Lily smiled at each other and grabbed another before Ellen changed her mind. Lily signed thank you to Ellen. She looked confused, but got the sentiment. The three women ate their cookies, but not before Jo and Lily made theirs have a fight that resulted in a mess of crumbs. Ellen sighed, but just told them to clean up. Lily got a rag while Jo swept the crumbs into her hand and threw them away. The smiled at each other while Ellen put the remaining cookies away.   
Lily cleaned up the now used rag and got out the pie ingredients. Jo looked at what she was doing curiously.  
“What are you making?” Jo asked. Lily looked up at her. She took out the pie tins and showed her. “Pie.” Jo confirmed. Lily nodded. “What kinds?” Lily showed her the types by showing her the key ingredients. Jo looked at the spread.  
“This is for Dean, isn’t it?” Jo asked pointedly. Lily blushed lightly. She looked around to see if Dean was near. Lily bit her lip and made a wavy so-so motion with her hand. “So, mostly for Dean.” Jo expands. Lily blushes a little more. “How long have you two been together?” Jo asked seriously. Lily looked at her and cocked her head. She started shaking her head in denial. “You’re not together?” Jo asked, amazed. “You act like it.” Lily pointed to herself. “Not just you, both of you.” Jo explained. Lily bit her lip and twisted her hands together nervously as she cocked her head with a questioning look. “Really. You should make a move.”   
Lily smiled, but then her face fell. She looked down at herself. She held out her arms and gestured to herself. She pointed at her throat as she failed to make a sound. She made a small flame with a snap. She made motions of cutting her arms with her other hand. Then she sighed and pointed up stairs and shook her head.   
“Whatever you think of yourself, he adores you.” Jo said, getting the point. “You should try.” Lily sighed again and was saved from answering from the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Lily busied herself her arranging ingredients. Jo took the hint. “What can I do?” She asked. Lily smiled. She handed Jo a bag of apples, then mimed peeling and cutting them. Jo grabbed a cutting board and a knife and was setting up at the table when Dean came in.   
“Why’d you get up so early?” Dean asked Lily when he saw her, still drowsy. “And why didn’t you wake me?” Lily gestured to the pie ingredients. Dean brightened when he understood. “Pie?” Lily nodded. Dean took in Jo as she began to peel up apples. “Hey there Jo.” He greeted. “You takin’ my job?” Jo laughed at his faux hurt expression.   
“I’m just doing as I was told.” Jo defended. “If you have a complaint, take it up with the chef.” Jo joked. Dean turned on Lily. She was ready for him, she put a second cutting board down and knife. It was joined by a bag of pecans and a measuring cup. Lily held up the cup and two fingers. Dean smiled, but hid it behind a grumble. Lily smiled bigger. 

ChapteR 39

 

Christmas Day dawned the next day bright and clear. Lily excitedly woke Dean as soon as she heard stirring in the house. She kept her pajamas on as she went out into the hall. Dean pulled jeans on over the boxers he slept in and blearily followed her down stairs. She led him to the small tree Bobby had set up. It looked a little sad, but definitely passable, in chains and baubles picked up at the store last minute. Dean sat down on the couch to wait. Jo and Ellen had slept on the air mattress feet away. Ellen came back into the room when she heard the movement and prodded the still dozing Jo.   
Lily signed Dean Sam and Bobby’s names and sleep with a questioning head tilt.  
“I don’t know.” Dean asked. “Why don’t you go see?” Lily almost ran upstairs. She knocked tentatively on each of their doors in turn and was greeted by tired men. They responded to her urging to go downstairs pretty well, considering the hour was only 7. Although with hunting schedules they had been up earlier. By the time the made it downstairs, Ellen had made everyone coffee. She handed Bobby and Sam their mugs as the all gathered in the living room.   
Lily was excitedly looking at the presents then at the group, waiting for permission. Once they had all settled, Bobby took a sip of coffee and sighed gratefully.   
“Go ahead.” Bobby told Lily. She quickly went over and grabbed all the presents wrapped in a bright silver paper. She handed one to each of them, checking the names only briefly. Then she sat back, excited and nervous.   
“You really want us to open your presents, huh.” Sam told her. Lily nodded, but bit her lip. Sam took a breath, vowing to love whatever came out of the package. She had braved a lone trip to the mall for these. He knew because they had dropped her off and dealt with the tense ride to pick her up when they received a worrying text two hours later. She had hugged Dean extra hard and breathed deeply in distress, then been extra quiet all day. She still did not do crowds of strangers well. Sam carefully opened the big package she had given him. It was a new laptop. Top of the line too. Sam’s jaw dropped. This was amazing. He looked up at her, mouth still open. Lily smiled at his reaction.  
“Wow. Just. Wow. Thank you.” Sam told her earnestly. Lily nodded and smiled.  
“Me next.” Dean called and ripped open the wrapping on his gift. His was smaller and thin. There was a protective slim case inside. Dean opened it curiously. Then he stared. Inside was a signed copy of the Led Zeppelin II album, along with a matching, but unsigned, cassette. Bobby smiled knowingly at that one. Lily smiled at his expression. “Holy shit.” Dean said. He looked up at Lily. “How did you get this?” Bobby spoke up.  
“She had it sent here while you guys were hunting.” Bobby explained. Dean looked at him then back down at the album. “Aren’t you going to thank the girl?” Dean started.   
“Yes. Duh. Thank you. This is awesome.” Dean told her. Lily smiled. She turned to Bobby. Bobby opened his gift. It was obviously a book. However, when he open the rather old leather bound journal and looked at it carefully, he nearly dropped it.   
“What is it?” Ellen asked. Bobby stared at Lily.  
“This is Reinburg’s notes on the production of weaponry. He was reported to have produced knives that could actually kill anything.” Bobby told them. “Where did you get this?” Bobby demanded. Lily smirked. She pointed at a note inside. Bobby read it aloud. “I found it in an antique shop. Guy didn’t know what he had.”  
“I think that means thank you.” Dean told Lily, laughter in his voice.  
“Thank you.” Bobby responded, giving Dean a slap to the back of the head. Dean grunted and ginned cheekily. Lily smiled at the exchange and turned to Ellen. Ellen open her gift. It was a book. It was slim and black and about 5 by 8 without a label. Ellen opened it curiously. Lily bit her lip nervously as Ellen stared at the first page, then flipped through the book of about 24 pages.   
“How did you do this?” Ellen asked. Jo took the book from Ellen. Inside were drawings of Jo mostly, though some also contained Ellen. They were all at different ages. The haircuts and outfits weren’t all exactly right. But they were all at the roadhouse, and the smiles were bright on familiar faces. Lily pointed at her head and mimed drawing.   
“You drew these?” Jo asked. Lily nodded to both Jo and Ellen. The mother and daughter looked over the images. Ellen had tears behind her eyes.   
“Thank you.” Ellen said, thinking of all the pictures that had been lost when the roadhouse blew up.  
Lily smiled and turned to Jo. Jo ripped opened hers and found a small jewelry box. She opened it and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. She kept the disappointment from her face as she examined it. She had expected something grander after seeing the other gifts. There were all sorts of symbols on it that she didn’t recognize. Bobby took it from her.   
“These are all protection symbols. I don’t even recognize some of them.” Bobby told her. “Where did you get this?” Bobby asked. Lily mimed an action that none of them understood. When they looked at her funny she turned to Sam frustrated and used signed letters to spell for him, which they had been working on. She had to repeat it. But finally, he got it.  
“You made it?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. Jo looked at it in a new light. Lily had spent hours on this thing. She crossed the room and hugged Lily.   
“Thank you.” Jo told her, before going to sit down. Lily smiled and sat down at Dean’s feet where he sat in the middle of the couch, with a happy smile. They all looked at their own and each other’s gifts before Bobby reached over and grabbed a few of the other presents from the tree, handing them out.  
Lily wore her new batman apron, care of Dean and Sam, to cook Christmas dinner. This time Ellen declared that she would be helping, and hopefully saving the Christmas ham from the save dry fate as Thanksgiving’s turkey. Lily smiled and they both wove around each other, finishing dishes and checking on the ham. Ellen was much more experienced at this and things were even better than at Thanksgiving.  
The dinner itself was uneventful. There was good food, good conversation and good company. There was a lot of laughter and they whole atmosphere was relaxed. Ellen had to stop a food fight from breaking out as Jo and Lily threw bits of roll at each other. Bobby nearly smacked Dean when he took the opportunity of the distraction to try to put mashed potatoes in Sam’s hair after Sam told an embarrassing story. Dean didn’t even look guilty. Sam’s bitch face at the realization of what had almost happened made Lily shake with silent laughter through Ellen’s stern rebuke, which ended up being softened by Ellen’s hidden smile.

ChapteR 40

Four days later Lily was waiting at the motel while Sam and Dean interviewed the husband of a victim. When they came back Dean was still complaining about witches. Dean described the wife’s bloody death via hex bag and the husband’s shifty behavior. He defiantly knew more than he was letting on about possible threats. Lily showed them what she had seen in her dreams about the case.  
“So basically, we gotta stop the husband from biting it, then track down the crazy witchy ex so we can get to her demon pal.” Lily nodded. “Fine. Stay here. We gotta go back out and follow the poor bastard.” Lily nodded and offered to come with.  
”You’re welcome to come, but it will be pretty boring most of the time.” Sam said. Lily nodded, but moved towards the door.  
After changing, the three of them followed the man around for the rest of the day. After he went through a drive through, he parked the car.  
Dean got out of the car and broke into a run when he saw the man start to struggle. Dean yanked open the door and pulled the man out as he coughed and struggled to breathe. Sam searched the cab of the car and quickly found and burned the hex bag, saving the man. The would-be victim stopped dying and was more than willing to answer their questions.  
They rushed to the witch’s house. Dean picked the lock and they entered with guns drawn. Dean turned on the lights. Lily blanched and took a step back once she took in the scene.  
“That’s a curve ball.” Dean said. Sam and Dean looked at Lily. She was nearly in tears repeating the sign for remember while shaking her head no. She was staring at the body and shaking slightly.  
“Sh.” Sam soothed. “We know.” Sam sighed and rubbed her back. “Why don’t you go wait by the car? We’ll be right there.” Sam suggested. Lily nodded as she pulled her arms around herself and left. Dean squeezed her hand as she passed.  
They brothers examined the scene and found the hex bag that caused her death. They called to report the body and grabbed Lily as they head back to the motel. Lily obsessively stared at the notebook, scribbling what details she remembered. Dean and Sam went over what they found out and what they surmised.  
Back at the motel, Lily showed them what she had written. It wasn’t much that they didn’t know. She wrote that there was a book club that was really a coven that the women were a part of. One of those women was possessed. There were three left now. They all lived in the neighborhood. She explained that the demon was the one with short hair. If they could get her alone, then Lily would kill the demon.  
Dean and Sam read over the notes. They noticed that the writing was shaky, as was she. They looked at each other briefly. Dean took Lily’s shaking hands and held them in his own.  
“Let’s go to bed.” Dean told her. “It’s late.” Lily nodded. She grabbed her duffel and headed for the bathroom to change. After she closed the door, Sam turned to Dean.  
“And she’s been doing so well.” Sam said lowly. Dean nodded.  
“We can’t keep her out of this, especially now.” Dean countered. “Not with a dead girl and a demon out there. She feels responsible.”  
“But she’s not.” Sam emphasized.  
“Doesn’t change that fact that that’s what she’s feels.” Dean reiterated. “She’s gonna guilt over not saving an insane witch.” Dean rubbed his face tiredly. “We just need to get through tomorrow. Gank the demon. Stop the witches. Get out of town.” Dean looked up. “We should take her out for New Years. Party.” Sam rolled his eyes at him.  
“She panics in big crowds and won’t drink.” Sam pointed out. Dean was determined.  
“So we stay in the motel. Get drunk, play stupid games, watch the ball fall.” Dean suggested. Lily came out of the bathroom. “What do you say?” Dean asked her. She tilted her head. “New Years. Beer. Games. Watch the ball drop?” Lily considered and nodded. She even gave a small smile. “See Sammy, you’re outvoted.” He beamed at Lily. “My girl knows how to have fun.” He commented as he went into the bathroom to change. Neither Sam nor Lily moved for a moment, still stuck on Dean calling Lily ‘my girl.’

ChapteR 41

The next night the three of them where holed up in a motel in Maryland. The demon had died quickly, but they couldn’t save the host. Lily and Dean were still guilty, but Lily was showing it more. Dean came in with bags of stuff and dropped then all on the table with an expression of pure satisfaction. Lily came over and inspected the bags curiously. Dean smiled at her.  
“We’ve got all your basic food groups.” Dean told her. “Fried chicken. Chocolate. Beer. Whiskey. And pie.” He pulled out the objects in question. “Oh, and dum dums.” He said, tossing her the bag. Lily caught it and grinned at him. Sam walked over and peered at the pile dubiously.   
“How can you eat those things?” Sam asked her, as Lily ripped open the bag and sucked one down. She smiled around her treat. She rarely picked them up, but Dean knew that she had a definite fondness for lollipops. She hadn’t had one in a while. Dean smiled at her delight. He realized his mistake when she started sucking and playing with it, licking and turning the thing in her mouth. He internally groaned and kicked himself. Lily noticed his watching and took the lollipop out to sign thank you, before sucking it back in.   
“You’re welcome.” Dean said smiled back before looking away and gulping. He turned brought everything over to the couch, along with the couple of bottles of root beer he had picked up for Lily. They had a loveseat and an arm chair in front of the TV. He spread the food out on the coffee table and flipped on the TV to the right channel to wait for the countdown.   
“Come on Sammy, you’ll miss the best part.” Dean called. Sam huffed indulgently, rolled his eyes, and plunked himself down in the armchair. Lily took the free seat on the loveseat. She sucked happily away on her confection. Dean grabbed a piece of chicken and dug in. “Aren’t you going to have some?” Dean asked Sam, cracking open a beer. Sam rolled his eyes again and grabbed a piece.   
“This stuff will clog your arteries too, you know.” Sam told Dean. The two began eating and debating the merits of their various diets. Eventually the two of them moved on to critiquing the performances on the TV. They even imitated presenters mockingly. Lily smiled and laughed. She made them do especially funny imitations again. The brothers had started in on the alcohol with the chicken and it kept flowing. Their jokes became more inebriated and less controlled as time wore on. Eventually, the two got into a drinking game about some actions that they bet they couldn’t find in the crowd. They both lost.  
Dean started drunkenly telling Lily about the other times Sam and he had stayed up to watch the ball drop, before just telling funny childhood stories. Sam started to drop out of telling stories until he passed out in the armchair. Dean started waxing poetic on all the times he and Sam had celebrates anything, all the way back to childhood. As it neared midnight, Dean had his arm around Lily’s shoulders, telling her about the two of them lighting fireworks together. Lily smiled and took the bottle of whiskey from him, closing it and setting it on the table.  
“They were pretty.” Dean told her, very drunk. Lily smiled at him as she helped him remove his boots. “Real pretty.” He repeated, wanting to make sure she understood. Lily smiled again and nodded at him before sitting back down on the couch. He looked at her and put his hand on her cheek, nearly missing. “Not as pretty as you.” He told her. She blushed. “Pretty.” He said again and stroked her cheek. She blushed harder. The countdown started. Dean startled and whipped his head to look at it. Then he turned back to Lily. “Pretty girls get a kiss at midnight.” Dean told her drunkenly serious. “And you’re the prettiest, smartest, perfectest one around.” Dean told her. “Ever.” Lily looked at him in surprise.  
“Wanted to kiss you forever.” The countdown reached the end and the ball dropped. Dean reached forward and kissed her lips softly. The kiss blotted out the sounds of the TV. All Lily knew was the feel of soft, firm lips on hers. He pulled back with a drunken smile. “Wish I could keep you forever.” He told her. The strong smell of whiskey on his breath shook her out of her daze. He was beyond drunk. She didn’t know what to do. She looked at him in confusion and disbelief. Dean turned to the TV and its screaming voices. “Too loud.” He told it. He tried to go for the remote and dropped it on the floor at Lily’s feet. He went after it and ended up victoriously shutting it off with his head in her lap. He mumbled something unintelligible into her pants and curled up into her warmth with his nose pressed against her stomach. Lily stayed in place as he settled, unsure of what to do. Dean started snoring lightly. After a few long minutes, Lily leaned back into the couch and tried to fall asleep herself, to dream of soft, firm lips.

ChapteR 42  
The three of them were still passed out in the motel room after the long night with Dean’s head on Lily’s lap. They were woken up by Dean’s phone. Dean took the call, sitting up confused, holding his head and grumbling. His face took on a serious note as he listened and he jotted down an address and some information on the motel pad beside the bed. He thanked the caller and hung up. He turned to the two of them as they stared at him curiously.   
“Bobby’s in a coma.” Dean told them. Lily looked stricken. They drove straight there. At the hospital, Bobby lay in a hospital bed in a coma. Sam and Dean looked down at him while Lily held his hand.   
“So what’s the diagnosis” Sam asked.  
“We’ve tested everything we can think to test.” The doctor told them. “He seems perfectly healthy”  
“Except that he’s comatose.” Dean added.  
“You’re his emergency contact, is there anything we should know?” the doctor asked.  
“No, he never gets sick.” Dean told him. “He doesn’t even catch cold.”  
“Doctor, is there anything you can do?” Sam asked.  
“Look, I’m sorry, but we don’t know what’s causing it.” The doctor told them honestly. “So we don’t know how to treat it.” Lily let a tear slip down her face. “He just, went to sleep, and didn’t wake up.” Sam and Dean looked at each other.   
They went to check out his motel room. Sam found the notes in the closet. Dean left to investigate the doctor’s death while Sam looked into the notes Bobby left. After investigating separately they came and compared notes at the hospital. Lily stayed at Bobby’s bedside while the boys decided to contact Bella to get Dream root. When Lily found out, she wasn’t happy, but agreed that there weren’t many options.   
Lily stayed with Bobby at the hospital, refusing to go sleep or leave him till he woke. Dean and Sam were both hesitant to leave her, but they ended up leaving her to it. The brothers got the dream root from Bella and went into Bobby’s dream to wake him up. She sat with Bobby through the night until he woke up with a gasp as the brothers succeeded in waking him. She cried and hung on to his arm.   
When the brothers talked with Bobby the next day, Dean discovered that not only Bobby, but he too couldn’t sleep until they found Jeremy. Lily tiredly bit her lip and looked between the two of them, worried for them both.   
Two days later Dean was driving the Impala. He was yelling on the phone at Bobby because they couldn’t find Jeremy.   
“That’s it” Dean yelled. He pulled the car over and announced to Lily and Sam that he was going to sleep to take on Jeremy. Sam insisted on going too. Dean doesn't like the idea of Sam digging around in his head, but Sam wouldn’t listen.   
“Jeremy can get you!” Sam warned worriedly.  
“That’s the idea.” Dean told him. “We can’t find him, so let him come to me.”  
“On his own turf?” Sam told him incredulously. “Where he’s basically a god?”  
“I can handle it.” Dean said, leaning back in the seat with his eyes closed.   
“No alone you can’t” Sam decided. He reached over and yanked out a few strands of Dean’s hair.   
“Ow!” Dean yelled. “What are you doing?”  
“Coming in with you.” Sam told him.  
“No you’re not.” Dean told him.  
“Why not?” Sam asked. “At least then it will be two against one.”   
“’cause I don’t want you digging around in my head.” Dean told him.   
“Too bad.” Sam announced. Lily squeezed Dean’s shoulder. He turned to her. Her eyes were tired and she was obviously drooping. She nodded and pointed at Sam. Dean sighed, outnumbered. Dean went into the back and curled up with Lily.  
“You might as well get a nap too.” Dean told her. Lily shook her head and stroked his hair as his head lay on her lap, her brow creasing in worry. Dean sighed and Sam made the tea.   
Lily sat there in the car with the two men as they slept. She worked hard on keeping awake to watch them and heal them if something happened. She kept stroking Dean’s hair, thinking about the brief kiss they had shared. Dean had given no sign he remembered it. And she might never find out if he didn’t wake up, let alone get another. She paused, and reached forward to lightly brush his sleeping lips with her thumb. She pulled back guiltily and waited for them to wake up.   
It was hours later when they jerked awake full of fear and adrenalin. Lily cried with relief. They called Bobby and let him know what was going on.  
Back at the motel, Bella was gone. They wondered why she left and why she helped. Bobby told them that all he did was give Bella a good deal on an amulet in Flagstaff, not saving her life like she had told the boys, giving her no real reason to help them in the first place. Dean checked the safe and found that Bela stole the Colt. Dean and Sam were frustrated to say the least. But at least it didn’t work. Dean vowed to find her and get it back.  
While packing up the next day after a lot of sleep, Dean asked Sam what he saw in the dream. They stood by the car after they put in their duffels. Lily was inside saying goodbye to Bobby. She was having a hard time doing so after the near death and all the waiting.   
“Just Jeremy, he kept me separated from you.” Sam told Dean. “Easier to beat my brains out that way I guess.” He paused. “What about you?”   
“Nothin.’” He lied. “I was lookin’ for you the whole time.” Dean shut the trunk.   
“I gotta at least ask.” Sam started. Dean looked at him. “Lily and the picnic?”   
“Nothing.” Dean cut him off. “It’s just a dream, Sammy. Don’t read into it.”  
“But Dean…” Sam began. Dean was spared the rest by Lily walking out to join them in the car. They headed off, all deep in thought.

ChapteR 43  
Lily woke up in the morning later that month still grateful for a good night’s sleep. Dean was in a great mood. Lily hadn’t even cared what this case was about when Sam told them to go here. She was still too busy trying to figure out if Dean was ignoring the kiss or if he really didn’t remember. None of her hints had led to anything. Dean got ready quietly, shushing her to do the same. They went to put on their boots and Dean grinned at her. He turned the radio up all at once, watching Sam jerk awake to Heat of the Moment.   
“Rise and Shine Sammy!” Dean greeted him. They went to the diner and grabbed a booth by the window. Lily paused as they entered, her eyes narrowing in on one of the patrons at the bar, in surprise. Lily didn’t sit down. She instead went over to the grey and brown haired man in a suit sitting at the bar eating pancakes. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised.  
“What can I do for you little lady?” He asked. She pointed at him, then pointed at the booth were the boys sat staring at her. Then she gestured for him to sit with them. “You want me to sit with you?” The man asked, confused. Sam came over.   
“Hi.” Sam said awkwardly to the man. “I’m Sam. This is Lily.” He pointed to Lily. “She can’t talk, but apparently, she wants you to sit with us.” The man looked confused, but shrugged and nodded.  
“Ed Coleman.” The man introduced himself and shook Sam’s hand. He seemed hesitant.  
Lily grabbed Ed’s meal from the table and happily carried it over to their table, leaving the two to follow.  
“We are really grateful.” Sam told Ed, giving his an empathetic look. “She rarely takes initiative in talking with strangers.” Sam told him softly. Ed smiled indulgently. The two of them sat down at the booth. Lily changed her position and sat on the outside across from the newcomer. Dean looked confused by the whole situation. They sat in a little awkward silence while Lily beamed at Ed strangely. It was weirding them all out a little.   
“So Ed.” Dean asked. Ed looked at his gratefully. “What do you do?” Dean asked.  
“I sell Ad space.” He told them. Dean nodded like that meant something to him. Lily shook her head at them. Them the waitress came up to take their order.   
“You guys ready?” The waitress asked.   
“Yes.” Dean said. “I’ll have the special, side of bacon and coffee.” He ordered.  
“Make it two coffees and a short stack.” Sam ordered when the waitress turned to him. Sam turned to Lily. She tapped her nose and pointed at Sam. “Add another short stack and an ice tea.” Lily nodded and smiled. She beamed at them all, practically bouncing in her seat. Ed gave them a strange look.   
“Is she always like this?” He asked. The brothers shook their heads. Lily shook herself as the waitress left. She pointed at Ed, snapping to get his attention. She signed to him animatedly. Sam and Dean didn’t recognize all of them. She pointed a little at herself and the two of them and they recognized heal, hurt, demon, and time. When she finished. She looked expectantly at the shocked man opposite her.   
“How?” He asked. Lily signed one word. Ed laughed humorlessly. “He’s gone.” Lily shook her head. She resigned the last word and signed love and pointed at Ed. He laughed the same way. Lily signed that Ed should come with them to the motel. Ed signed something back that none of them understood. Lily cocked her head. She signed ‘I don’t understand.’ Ed sighed. “They are not going to like it.” Lily nodded.   
“What in the world?” Sam asked. Dean looked upset. Lily signed talk and motel.  
Breakfast came. Sam and Dean were in a daze. They all ate and paid quickly. They walked back to the motel with Ed. Once they were inside with the door shut. Lily turned to Ed and gestured to his face. She cocked her head.   
“They are going to attack me.” He said. Lily moved between the brothers and Ed. Ed sighed and shimmered into the guise of the trickster.   
“Hiya Deano!” He said. “You too Sammy.” The trickster said. He took seat and bounced a little on one of the beds. Dean drew his gun.   
“You bastard.” Dean said. “How are you alive?” Lily held up her hands and stepped in front of the gun calmly. Dean aimed the gun down immediately. Lily signed that she remembered and that she wanted to write.   
“Fine explain.” Dean said. “It better be good.” Lily pulled out the notebook from her purse and a pencil and wrote quickly, not moving from in between them. Sam had a hand twitching for a blade and was calculating how fast he could get a stake.   
“See Deano…” He began. Lily turned around and flipped a hand to force his jaw closed, muffling the sound. She smirked at him, then let him go. He held his hands up in defeat and Sam and Dean smiled in victory. Lily finished up her paragraph and handed it to Dean. Sam looked over his shoulder and read too.   
This is Gabriel. As in the Archangel. He’s…. flawed, but he usually means well. Plus, you can’t kill him, and I mean that literally. Unless you’re me or another archangel. He’s also concerned that Sam might go off the deep end if Dean dies. I told him that I will make sure you don’t go to hell. He wants to know how. Explain just how many demons I have killed please.   
Dean and Sam looked from the paper, to Lily, to Gabriel.   
“So you’re an angel.” Sam said. Lily took back the pad and wrote again.   
Dicks with wings.  
“Hey, if the shoe fits.” Dean said after Sam read it out loud.   
“You know the future?” Gabriel asked. “I thought you were just a messenger from God. I can feel his energy on you from in the diner.” Lily shook her head.  
“She’s God’s granddaughter.” Dean said flippantly. Lily shrugged a little.   
“Impossible.” Gabriel said. Lily closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to look at Gabriel. They were glowing. She blinked again and it was gone. Gabriel obviously felt something else than a minor glow. He sat up straighter.   
“She’s killed demons in the past.” Sam said. He looked at Lily. “You’re planning of killing the contract holder.” Lily nodded and rolled her eyes in an obvious duh expression. Dean looked shocked.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked. Lily looked shocked. She looked like she was thinking. She pointed at the notebook. “No you didn’t. That I would remember.” She looked apologetic to the extreme. She signed an apology and went over to him. She reached for the hand not holding a gun. He let her take it, even though he was upset. She signed that she was sorry again. Then signed ‘no dying’. Lily went to Sam who had the notebook. She flipped through the notebook rapidly. Paused, then did it again. She looked guilty and stricken. She sighed her apology over and over and then signed ‘no die’ to Dean.  
“It seems like the girl has this under control.” Gabriel said. Lily whipped around and signed at him. “How do I come in?” He asked. Lily grabbed her notebook and wrote furiously.   
There are hundreds of demons released out there that need to be killed. You should be helping.   
Sam read it to Gabriel. Dean was still reeling from the news that Lily had a plan to save him. Gabriel looked affronted by the proposition.   
“And where are the other angels in this.” Gabriel demanded. Lily pointed to her early dicks with wings comment. She wrote.   
I don’t care about them. There are only a handful of angels that I actually like and you are on the short list. Play your pranks, just don’t kill. Kill demons instead. Be the good man that I know you are Uncle Gabe.   
“I’m not exactly good or a man.” Gabriel told her when Sam read it to him. “…but apparently, I’m an uncle.” He stood up. Lily looked at him stubbornly and nodded. Then she wrote her number down on a piece of paper from the pad in her purse, adding a ‘text me your progress’ note at the bottom. She handed it to him. “Don’t expect much.” Gabriel told her. Lily huffed in laughter but shook her head. She quickly grabbed the notebook and wrote down another note while Gabriel put the number in his pocket.   
Keep in touch and stay away from your brothers. Oh, and hurt Dean or Sam and I will put in that cage with your big brother.   
She showed it the Gabriel. He smiled tightly at her and took her offered solemn-ish handshake. Lily smiled brightly at him after words and waved good bye. He blinked out of the room with the sound of fluttering wings.   
Dean took the notebook at read her message to him.   
“What cage?” Lily sighed and settled in for a day of lengthy explanations. The important thing was, Dean knew she would save him.

ChapteR 44

A few days later Lily tried to get Dean and Sam to take a break from investigating the possible cursed object they were looking into. She was unsuccessful. She sat in the abandoned house they were staying in all day, waiting for them to get back. She planned and plotted for that evening when they would get back after they brought her lunch and left again. When they came in later that night victoriously carrying the filled curse box, they were surprised to see the living room decorated with streamers. Dean came in and set the food down on their impromptu coffee table next to an apple pie. Lily smiled and bit her lip from the doorway.   
“What’s all this?” Dean asked. Lily came to him and handed him a card. ‘Happy Birthday,’ it read across the front. Attached to it was a slim wrapped gift. Dean looked up at her from the card. She smiled at him. “Uh. Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like an awkward teen with a crush. Sam smiled at the scene.  
“Why don’t we eat?” Sam suggested. Dean and Lily took their places at the table and they all dug in to the Chinese. Before Lily let Dean eat the pie, she made him blow out the candle she had put in the top. Dean hid a smile at the action. He wished that he could kiss Lily like he did in the dream he sometimes had, where they sat on a couch. He would tell her how pretty she is and she would look confused until he leaned in and kissed the look off her face. He smiled at the dream. He’d had it a few times recently.   
After they finished the pie, Lily handed the present to Dean. He opened it carefully. It was a simple wooden picture frame. Inside was a family portrait of the Winchesters. It was Mary, John, Sam, and Dean as if they were all together now and gathered. Dean was speechless and choked up. Sam thanked her for him. Dean nodded. Lily squeezed his knee and Dean put his hand to hold hers briefly.   
They cleaned up and went to bed. Dean snuggled up to Lily in their makeshift bed. He breathed in her scent and sighed a quiet thank you into her ear. She settled down into his chest with a smile. Yeah, he needed to get his act together.

ChapteR 45

Valentines’ Day was a stressful day for Lily. She had picked out a little gift for Dean, but had hid it, not sure if she was going to give them to him or not. The three of them were taking a rest day, and had just finished putting away laundry in the early evening. Dean had been off all day. Neither Sam nor Lily knew what was bothering him. Sam, though, caught him glancing at Lily throughout the day. After he put away his clothes. He changed his shirt for one a little nicer and put on his jacket.  
“I’m going out.” Dean told them vaguely.  
“Where you going?” Sam asked. Dean looked a little panicked as he faced the door.  
“Bar.” Dean temporized.   
“How long will you be?” Sam asked as Dean opened the door.  
“Don’t know.” Dean told him and shut the door behind him.  
Lily and Sam looked at each other in surprise. They finished putting away clothes in silence. Sam went to get dinner, after a moment of hesitance. He came back to Lily crying. She was sitting on the bed, holding a little heart shaped box of chocolates.   
“Oh Lily.” Sam said. He dropped the bag of food in the fridge and went over to kneel by her. He took her hand. “It’s ok.” He soothed. Lily shook her head. “I know.” He soothed and rubbed the back of the hand with the other one. “He would never do that to you if he knew.” Sam told her. “You should tell him.” Lily sighed and cried harder. She held up the little box. It read “BE MINE” across the front. Sam sighed. “You were going to tell Dean you loved him tonight?” Sam asked. Lily nodded. “And instead he walked out to go to the bar, leaving you to cry.” Sam summed up angrily. The door to the room opened, revealing Dean. He rushed into the room holding a bouquet. He went down on his knees on the floor in front of her. Sam pulled away.  
“Don’t cry.” Dean told her. “Don’t ever cry over me.” He demanded. “Look.” Dean pushed the roses into her now free hand. “I went to get you flowers. Sorry it took so long, but a lot of the stores were sold out. I tried to get here as soon as I could. I wanted to surprise you.” Dean reached up and wiped away her tears. “Have I ever told you I’m an idiot?” Lily huffed out a silent laugh, stopping the tears. She brought the roses to her face and smelled them. She smiled at him through them. He smiled back. She gave him her little box of chocolates. He read the front. “Yes.” He told her. “Always yes.” He carefully set the box next to her and took her hand. He kissed it. She smiled at his widely, her eyes still wet for a newer, happier, reason. Sam took the opportunity to slip out of the way.   
“I’m going to go get some dinner.” He told them. They barely looked away from each other to wave him on. “Call me when I can come back.” Sam grabbed his jacket and a room key and walked out. Lily and Dean looked at each other again. Lily put the roses on the side not taken by the chocolates. She put her now free hand on his cheek. He turned his face to kiss it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. They were as wonderful as she remembered. Dean smiled as she pulled away, and leaned in for another.  
They spent the night feeding each other the chocolates and kissing until Sam called, wanting to know if he should get his own room. Dean looked at Lily. She had fallen asleep after all the stress and excitement. She still had all her clothes on. Dean told Sam to come back and Lily snuggled deeper into his chest. 

ChapteR 46

Dean and Lily hadn’t had much time to revel in or explore their new found relationship. They’d got a tip on Bella’s location and had headed out to Monument, Colorado to catch her and get the colt back, especially after Bobby told them he had found the key to making it work again. The three of them broke into the hotel room to find it empty.  
“You sure this is Bella’s room?” Sam asked.  
“I’d say so.” Dean told him and held up two wigs. The phone sitting on the bed rang. They all looked at each other. Dean picked it up to listen.   
“Dean.” Bella’s voice called. “Sweetie, are you there?”   
“Where are you?” Dean demanded.   
“Two states away by now.” She told him.   
‘Where?” Dean asked.   
“Where’s our usual quippy banter, I miss it.” She quipped.   
“I want it back Bella.” Dean ordered. “Now.”  
“The little pistol you mean?” Bella asked. “Sorry, can’t at the moment.”  
“Bella.” He warned.   
“What exactly do you think I’m going to do with it?” She asked.  
“Sell it to the highest bidder.” Dean assumed.  
“You know nothing about me.” Bella told him.   
“I’m going to find you.” Dean told her. “Because I have nothing better to do than to track you down.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong.’ Bella told him. “You’re about to be quite occupied. Did you really think I wouldn’t take precautions?” The door burst open.  
“Hands in the air!” The agents ordered. They came in, pointed their guns at them all. “Down on your knees!” All three of them did as asked.  
“That bitch.” Dean said.  
“Down on the ground.” They were ordered and they complied. As Dean and Sam were cuffed and arrested, an officer came to cuff Lily as an accomplice. Lily started shaking as soon as the cuffs touched her. Hendrickson walked into the room. Lily was seriously shaking, panicking and fighting a flashback.   
“Hi guys.” Hendrickson said. “It’s been a while.” Lily twitched and rubbed her hands against the cuffs, shaking with her whole body.  
“Hold still.” The officer ordered Lily. Lily didn’t even hear him. He backed off of her and pulled his gun. “Sir, their accomplice is resisting.” The officer told Hendrickson. Lily curled into a protective ball. She was shaking and crying. Sam and Dean craned to look at her. They started struggling to get to her.   
“Freeze!” They were ordered. They did so.  
“Get the cuffs off her!” Dean ordered the officers of anyone. “Look at her!” He shouted.   
“She’s having a flashback.” Sam explained hurriedly. “She has PTSD. She’s not a danger. Please.” Sam begged.   
“Just help her.” Dean ordered, craning to see her. Hendrickson took in the distraught young women and bent down to look at her. She stared ahead and rocked in the fetal position, shaking.   
“Uncuff her, for now.” He ordered. The brothers sagged. “But bring her along.” The officers moved to comply. They ended up having to half carry her to the car for transport.   
She walked into the station under her own power, still trembling behind them. Dean and Sam paused by the officers.  
“Why all the sourpusses?’ Dean joked. They all just stared at him. He looked back at Lily, but was jerked forward. “Hey. Watch the merchandise.” He looked at the secretary clutching her rosary. “We’re not the ones you should be scared of Nancy.” Dean said as he was pulled towards the cells.   
“Not her.” Hendrickson told the officers, referring to Lily. Dean and Sam jerked around. “She stays out here.” Sam and Dean looked at each other. Lily looked like she was going to struggle as they guided her to the Bull Pen. Sam and Dean nodded at each other.   
“It’s ok.” Dean told her. “We’ll be fine.” Lily relaxed minutely, still shaking. She watched them pull the brothers away until after they were out of sight. She was led to a chair by the sheriff and sat down at the desk. Hendrickson came over and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. He stared at her for a moment. She looked younger than she was at that moment. She had forgone the purse and a jacket. She was wearing a batman tee shirt and flare jeans. She wouldn’t be mistaken for a high schooler, but it was close. The shaking didn’t help. She sat on the chair with her arms wrapped around herself, staring in the direction that Dean and Sam had gone. Hendrickson moved in front of her to get her attention.  
“So what am I supposed to do with you?” He asked. She cocked her head at him and shrank back. She grabbed her throat with one hand and failed to make a sound. She shook her head at him. He bit his lip and huffed. “That complicates matters.” He said. Lily shrank back again as he stood.   
“Guard her.” Hendrickson ordered the sheriff. “She’s got some sort of Stockholm syndrome thing. Whether or not she can really talk, they’ve obviously got her all mixed up.” Hendrickson looked dark. “Who knows.” He walked to another desk. “I want her kept away from them so we can get a psychiatrist and an interpreter to her.” He turned to her. “You stay there.” He told her. She shook and nodded. Hendrickson smiled, with proof she understood. The shaking had improved, and she was more with it. “If you move…” he trailed off and showed her the hand cuffs. Her eyes widened in fear. She started shaking her head and then just shook all over. She hugged herself, as if it would keep her from shaking apart. The sheriff looked appalled, as did Nancy.   
Hendrickson called into report the captures to his superiors. After he got off the phone, he ordered the parking lot cleared. He walked off to watch Sam and Dean in the cells.   
Lily didn’t even look up when she heard the helicopter. She was too lost in memories. She didn’t look up at the new man when he entered, but her shaking slowed.   
“Steven.” Hendrickson greeted. Steven handed Hendrickson a folder. “What’s this?”  
“What can I say?” Steven said. “The FBI didn’t invent Bureaucracy, we perfected it.”  
“You want me to do all this now?” Hendrickson asked.  
“Sorry.” Steven told him unapologetically. “Now.” Hendrickson sighed internally.  
“I’m going to take a good long gander at our fugitives.” Steven said, and walked off towards the holding cells. Lily almost followed, but flinched back at the threat of cuffs, torn and shaking in worry and fear. Hendrickson was handed a pen for the paperwork.   
A little while later, Lily heard gunshots. She looked up, and was getting to her feet when they all heard a man scream. Lily chased after the officers. Lily was stopped by the treat of getting shot too. They had a stand-off, with Lily watching anxiously, wanting to go to Dean as he bled. Eventually the officers found no bullet wound in the FBI higher up.   
“He was possessed” Sam told Hendrickson. Sam wasn’t believed. Then the sound from outside got the officers ineffectually on their radios as the helicopter was blown up. Lily was dragged out of the holding cell area by the arm by Hendrickson as Dean and Sam smiled at her in strained reassurance. He pulled her back into the Bull Pen and shoved her in a bench.   
“I warned you.” Henriskson told her. She struggled and pleaded wordlessly but he cuffed her up to a bench before turning away. She froze, then curled up on the floor next to it shaking and rocking with her head underneath it. Her free hand ineffectually pawed at the cuff and scratched at the skin.   
Hendrickson said nothing as he watched the other officers panicking loaded their guns and the sheriff screamed at him about his men. Nancy told them that all communications were down. Then the power went out. The officer’s panicked and planned to leave.  
“Don’t you get it?” Hendrickson asked. “This is a siege. And don’t you think it’s time to lock the doors, lock the windows, and deal with this like trained professionals with some sense in their heads.” The officers calmed and went to lock up.   
Hendrickson calmed Nancy. Then he tried to do the same for Lily. He realized that he didn’t even know her name. She was crying and he realized how cruel this was. He uncuffed her from the bench, guiltily seeing blood on her wrist and dripping down her arm. He had thought she was faking for some reason. She didn’t get up. She remained shaking and curled up on the floor rocking. He reached to wrap up her wrist in a handkerchief and she jerked away and hid under the bench, still shaking and rocking. He left her, unable to do more in this situation.   
Hendrickson and all of the others left the room at different times. Lily remained on the floor, locked in flashbacks.   
Hendrickson came in to the cell with Sam and Dean, following the sheriff who announced that they were going to make a run for it. Hendrickson disabused his of this notion. When the sheriff refused to obey, Hendrickson shot him. Sam and Dean grabbed Hendrickson and shoved him head into the blessed water in the toilet bowl. Sam began to exercise him.  
“Stay back.” Dean ordered, pointing his gun on the deputy who arrived with a shotgun. Sam continued. Nancy came in, poking her head around the corner. “Hurry up.” Dean called to Sam. Sam continued with the exorcism.   
“It’s too late.” Said the demon as his head briefly escaped the holy water for the second time. “I already called them. They’re already coming.” Sam shoved him back down and complete the exorcism. The demon rushed out of Hendrickson’s mouth as he fell back, making it to the floor. The deputy and Nancy ducked. In the aftermath, Nancy step forward.   
“Is he.” She asked. “Is he dead?” Hendrickson answered her question by coughing.   
“Hendrickson?” Sam asked as Hendrickson struggled to get up. “Is that you in there?” Hendrickson looked lost for a moment and they all watched him pull himself up to sitting on the bench.  
“I uh.” Hendrickson began. “I shot the sheriff.” Dean looked for something to say.   
“But you didn’t shoot the deputy.” He joked, then smiled widely at his own joke. Sam gave him a bitch face.   
“Five minutes ago I was fine.” Hendrickson said in disbelief.  
“Let me guess.” Dean began. “Nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat.”  
“You were possessed.” Sam told him.  
“Possessed, like, possessed.” Hendrickson repeated.   
“That’s was it feels like.” Sam told him from experience. “Now you know.”  
“I owe you the biggest I told you so ever” Dean said. Dean handed back the gun.   
“Officer Michi.” Hendrickson asked. “Keys.” Dean and Sam were unchained.   
“Alright.” Hendrickson asked. “So how do we survive?”  
“Where’s Lily?” Dean demanded.  
“Who’s Lily?” Hendrickson asked. Dean looked impatient and just started heading towards the Bull Pen.   
“The woman with us.” Dean answered. Dean went into the area and searched for her. He found her shaking half under a bench. He ran over to her. Sam followed with the others. “What the hell did you do?” Dean demanded. He pulled her into his good arm. She clung to him. Hendrickson looked ashamed.   
“When I saw how upset she was I took them off again.” He defended. Dean looked at her wrists. Dried blood was still present on one of them. Dean growled. “I swear.” Dean held her close and stroked her soothingly.   
“You help Lily. I’ll start preparing.” Sam told Dean. He had Nancy show him paint and got to work putting devil’s traps by every door. Hendrickson and the deputy went to grab weapons. Dean spoke soothingly into Lily’s hair until she calmed and was present. Lily let him know she was with it by reaching up and healing the wound in his shoulder. Dean smiled as she pulled back to look at him.  
“Thank you beautiful.” He told her. She hesitantly kissed him. Hendrickson and the deputy came back in the room with the guns. Dean informed him that they wouldn’t help. Nancy told him about the salt in the store room and they all started pouring salt lines. Dean went out to his car to grab a bag of weapons. Lily helped Nancy pour lines, getting better with each step. Nancy watched her carefully.  
The demons hit the building just after Dean got back in. The barriers held, boxing them in the building.   
“Everybody ok?” Sam asked.  
“Define ok.” Hendrickson asked back.   
“Alright everyone needs to put these on.” Dean ordered. “They keep you from being possessed.” Dean handed out the amulets.   
“What about the three of you?” Nancy asked. Sam and Dean wordlessly showed their tattoos.   
“Smart.” Hendrickson complemented them. “How long you had those?”   
“Not long enough.” Sam told him.   
“What about her?” The Deputy asked. Dean did some quick thinking, having been told by Lily that that wasn’t possible.   
“She’s not going to show you, you pervert.” Dean told him with a joking air. Lily smiled at him, silently thanking him from having to skip that conversation. She had a feeling they were going to have to have it soon though.   
They all prepared the weapons for a long night. Lily sat at a desk at worked out a plan as best she could remember and come up with while the rest of them patrolled and loaded. They heard a window break in one of the offices. They all rushed to the sound. A demon had broken in through a broken salt line. It was in the body of one of the deputies and it was caught in a devils trap. Hendrickson and Dean pointed their guns at it as Sam skirted the trap to fix the line, blocking any demons who might try to follow.   
“How do I kill it?” Hendrickson asked.   
“You can’t.” Sam told him. Lily stood next to Dean and signed ‘I kill demon’ at him. Sam sighed but nodded. Lily put her hand on Dean’s arm and got his attention. She signed the same to him. He glanced around at the others, but nodded. Lily went up to the demon, stepping into the trap.  
“Stop!” Hendrickson warned, trying to grab her. Dean stopped him.   
“It’s ok.” Dean told him, internally flinching as the demon rushed Lily. Lily knocked his hand to the side and grabbed his face. He screamed as his face hissed at the contact. Lily used her other hand to draw out and kill the demon. Sam caught the deputy before he could fall to the floor.   
“What the hell was that?” Hendrickson asked. “What is she?”   
“She’s my girlfriend.” Dean rebutted. Lily turned to him and kissed him soundly with a grin. Dean grinned back. “She’s also the best chance we have.” He told them seriously. Lily went and grabbed what she had been working on. All but the deputy went with them, as he checked out his unconscious friend. Lily gave Dean her plan. He read it over. Sam looked over his shoulder.   
“Do you think it will work?” Sam asked. Lily nodded, but pointed out the doors on his diagram. “You need them trapped.” Lily nodded. She indicated the center of the diagram.   
“So we’re bait?” Dean asked. Lily looked him up and down suggestively. Dean smirked. Lily pointed at the last two lines of her plan. Dean nodded in understanding. “Got it. I’ll take care of it.”   
Sam and Dean laid out the plan and they got to it. They drug the unconscious officer into the bullpen. Then they created a thick line of salt in a large circle in the center of the area, including the officer. They prepared as best they could.   
Sam, Dean and Hendrickson all waited at separate doors. At the signal, they all broke the salt lines and rushed back to the Bull Pen. Demons were on their heels. They carefully went over the line of the circle, joining Lily and the unconscious officer. The demons flooded the area, searching for a way into the circle. Dean, Sam, Lily, and Hendrickson all flung holy water at them, keeping them back and occupied.   
Eventually, they heard a gunshot. The demons didn’t even react, but Sam began the recorded exorsism. It took nearly 30 seconds to get them all and they had started to flee. Four pounded on the door. One tried to leave the body, only to be caught. They all went away one by one. Lily turned to Dean victorious. After a moment of silence and a signal from Sam, Nancy and the deputy came in to congratulate everyone on their victory.   
As the smoke cleared and they realized it was over, Hendrickson turned to the brothers.   
“Hell of a story I won’t be telling.” He said.   
“So what are you going to tell them?” Sam asked.  
“The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes.” Hendrickson told them.”   
“Good luck with that.” Dean advised as he through an arm over Lily. “Not the pressure you or anything, but what are you going to do about us?”  
“I’m going to kill you.” Hendrickson said. Dean raised his eyebrows. “Sam and Dean Winchester, along with their unnamed female accomplice, were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing’s left. Can’t even identify them with dental records.” Sam smiled in thanks. “Rest in peace guys.” He told them.   
Sam shook his hand, as did Dean. They left after brief goodbyes. Sam drove them from the station until he needed to crash and pulled into a hotel.   
The next day in the evening they saw the report of their own deaths, as well as the deaths of others in a mysterious helicopter explosion, which led to a black out and electrical surge that resulted in more injuries. Dean laughed quietly at Hendrickson’s explanation, trying not to disturb Lily as she still slept half on top of him, and would continue to do so for a least until tomorrow morning. Nancy was interviewed. She told the story well, with just enough vagueness. There was a lot of “I don’t know” and “It was dark.” Coupled with a good dose of “I was scared.”

ChapteR 47

He was surprised when she came over in front of him. Even more surprised when she carefully straddled him.  
“Woah.” Dean said putting his hands on her sides to support her. He looked up at her. She scraped her teeth over her bottom lip, then licked them as she looked down at him. “There something you want?” Dean asked suggestively. Lily nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him, flicking her tongue forward to swipe at his lips before pulling away. Dean smiled. “Who am I to tell a pretty lady no?” He leaned forward and captured her lips again. This time the tongue was not a tease, but rather a sweeping plunge.  
They made out slow and deep on the couch. Lily was careful to keep pressure off his crouch. She didn’t know if she wanted that tonight. She was, however, addicted to the taste of his mouth. He seemed ok with the situation for a while. Eventually, he pulled her forward and tight against the obvious bulge in his pants.  
“Yes or no?” Dean asked as he pulled back from their kissing. Lily bit her lip. She removed her hands from his hair and arm and sighed. “Not yet, huh?” Dean didn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. Lily sighed a little and kissed him briefly before trying to get off him. Dean pulled her back. “I can control myself. We were enjoying ourselves. Let’s get back to that.” He suggested. Lily mimed writing. Dean let her go. She went over to the table and grabbed the notebook while Dean adjusted himself quickly. She came back over to sit next to him as she wrote, angling the paper so he could read.  
I want to. I just  
She paused.  
It has to do with before.  
“What they did.” Dean found himself getting angry at the thought of what was going to come next. Ivy had her head down and not looking at him.  
I want you, I’m just afraid I will flashback. Dean gripped his hands into fists and said nothing. I wasn’t raped, but there are other things they can do, you know?  
“Yeah.” Dean told her. “I do.” His rage was barely contained.  
I’m coming to terms with it. I know I like sex, but I just need a little more time.  
Dean made her look at him. “You have it. As much as you need. I don’t want anything you don’t.” Lily smiled.  
Can I keep kissing you? Dean nodded. Good. I love the way you taste. I want to taste some more. Dean swallowed. Lily put the notebook aside and climbed back into Dean’s lap. She leaned in for a kiss. After a minute of kissing, she moved Dean’s hands back to where they had been on her hips, returning to kissing him thoroughly.  
They kissed for long minutes. Tongues sundered and writhed in each other’s mouths. Dean started to run his hands up her sides a little and down her back. He gripped her hips and moaned low into the kiss. He pulled away and buried his face in her neck. She kissed his.  
“Gotta take a break.” Dean warned. Lilly kissed his neck one last time and slid from his lap. He expected her to go to his side again. Instead, she went to her knees on the floor below him. He looked down at her spit wet lips as she looked up at him and licked them. He held in a groan. “Not helping the problem down there.” Dean told her. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He told her and tried to get up. She used her hands to push him down. She leaned forward, her head between his legs reaching toward the notebook while she licked her lips. Her proximity made him take a second to figure out she was pointing to the last thing she wrote.  
“You want to taste more?” Dean asked, voice gruff. Lily nodded and licked her lips again. She put her hands on either side on his crotch and looked up at him, biting her lip, waiting for permission. “Yes. God yes. Anything you want.” Lily smiled and brought her hands to his zip. She unbuttoned him and unzipped him quickly. Dean let out a low breath of relief. She moved her hands to his hips and grabbed the sides of his pants and briefs, pulling. He lifted his hips off the couch and helped her remove his clothes. When his pants and underwear were around his ankles, Lily crept up as close as she could and wrapped a hand around his erection.  
She looked up into Dean’s eyes one more time for permission. He nodded enthusiastically. She leaned forward and licked once wetly from base to tip. Dean moaned low in his throat. She moved to take the tip into her mouth. She ran her tongue around the head letting her tongue feel all the ridges. She took it into her mouth and tongued the tip. Then she pressed her tongue into the underside bobbed a little bit and sucked, testing the waters. Dean groaned. She sucked and bobbed lightly while running her tongue over every inch she could reach. Dean’s hand flew to her hair. He didn’t press, he just held on and tried to help set the pace. She took his guiding and adjusted. She looked up at him again, he had his head thrown back. She pulled back, barely licking at the slit and waited for him to look down at her. When he did, she kept eye contact and slipped her mouth down his shaft until her lips hit the bottom.  
“Fuck!” Dean yelled as she swallowed around him. She started a faster pace and let his dick fuck her throat. She put a hand on top of his on her head and pressed down harder as he did, encouraging him to guide her and set the pace. He was moaning freely now, babbling incoherently, and struggling to keep his hips still as she bobbed up and down his cock.  
Gonna come.” Dean warned. “Fuck yes. Gonna.” He tugged on her hair to move her off his dick, instead, she swallowed around him rhythmically and kept sucking and bobbing. He came with a shout down her throat as his hand flexed fighting to have her take him in deep. She did it for him, swallowing it all. After she finished, she pulled off, gently cleaning him with her tongue. She sat up and smiled. When he looked at her, she licked her lips like a cat who got the cream. He groaned.  
“Gonna kill me.” Dean told her. “Holy fuck.” His head fell back against the couch. Lily grabbed the book.  
Good for you? Dean read it after she pulled on his sleeve.  
“Fuck yes.” Dean said, still in a post orgasmic haze. It lifted a little. “What about you?” Dean said worriedly. Lily smiled.  
Do you know what an oral fixation is? I like having things in my mouth. I like tasting you. I like having you in my mouth. Next time I want you to fuck my throat.  
Dean groaned and the thought and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her thoroughly, heedless of the taste of himself.  
“Best ever.” Dean told her, dazed. Lily cocked her head. “That. You. All of it.” Lily smiled and kissed him some more until Sam needed to be picked up.

ChapteR 48

It was late about a week later when the three of them opened the door to the Morton house. Lily stayed in the entry way, indicating she would look around there. They told her to be careful and started to search the house.  
“Freeze” Dean and Sam called, as they saw the pair with cameras.   
“Let’s see some identification.” Dean demanded as the two of them approached.  
After obtaining some, Dean shown his flashlight at it. “You want to explain that weird out outfit, huh, Corbit?” He asked.   
‘Woh.” Ed said. “I know you.”  
“Yeah sure you do.” Dean said. “Give us some identification, come on.”  
“Hold. Hold on a second. I know the both of you guys. Yeah.” Ed said.  
“Holy shit.” Sam cursed.   
“What?” Dean asked.   
“West Texas.” Sam explained. “The Tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofball that almost got us killed. Hell hounds or something.” Dean shone his flashlight at them and internally groaned.   
“Fuck me.” He cursed. The two “Ghostfacers” tried to get the upper hand, but Dean and Sam insisted on seeing the rest of their group and getting them out of the house. They rejoined Lily downstairs, who seemed to be thinking hard about something.   
“Who’s this?” Ed asked. Lily waved to them and followed as Dean and Sam ushered them into the living room.   
“A friend.” Sam told him. Then proceeded to tell about all the dead, presumed missing, that had come to this house.   
“These look legit.” Ed wondered.   
“They are legit.” Sam said in exasperation. “Look we ain’t got much time here buddy. Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die.” The rest of the group came screaming down the stairs about a ghost. They went on about how awesome it was until Harry noticed Sam and Dean and paused.   
“Hey.” He exclaimed. “Aren’t those the assholes from Texas?”   
“Yes.” Ed confirmed.   
“Alright.” Dean started. “Let’s have this reunion across the street.” The Ghostfacers started talking. “We’ll get you ice cream, our treat. Let’s go.” Dean continued the group ignored him and concentrated of reviewing the video of the ghost they had just seen upstairs. Sam and Dean took a look, then went off to the side to talk.   
“Think we were off on this? That was just a death echo.” Sam asked Dean.   
“Yeah, but what’s it doing here? Did anybody get shot here?” Dean countered.  
“No, not that I could find.” Sam answered.   
“What’s a death echo?” Spruce asked, twice, when he didn’t get an answer he liked. Dean explained that it was a replay of the ghost’s last moments.  
“It’s about as dangerous as a scary movie.” Dean summed up.  
“Maybe that not dangerous but something is.” Sam countered to Dean. Dean nodded and started back to the group.  
“Let’s go, let go.” Dean said rounding the group up.  
“Guy, time’s running out.” Sam told them as he ushered them toward the door. They all complained and tried to stay. Lily joined them in the shoo-ing.   
“Wait. Wait!” Ed stopped them. “Where’s Corbit?” A beat later they heard a scream. All the Ghostfacers ran towards the scream.   
“Guys!” Sam called after them twice. “Shit.” They followed them up the stairs and ushered the remaining ones downstairs after Corbit screams stopped. They tried to force them to leave, but the doors wouldn’t open because it was after midnight.   
“Let’s go hunt the Morton house. You said. It’ll be our Grand Canyon.” Sam said sarcastically. “We are going to die tonight.” Sam threw a chair at the sealed door. Lily pulled on his sleeve and signed that she remembered. She pulled out her notebook and wrote.  
Get a big circle a salt to seal this room as safe and keep them in it. Dean and I will go to the basement and try to rescue Corbit. It’s the last owner. He went crazy, stole some bodies and threw himself the party that never ends. Only he keeps adding guests. She stepped out of sight and pulled out a big bag of rock salt she had brought with them and handed it to Sam. Dean nodded.   
“Where?” Dean asked. Sam began to walk a circuit of the room pouring a salt line.   
Basement survival shelter. It’s hidden.   
Dean and Lily bowed out without the group looking. They went to the basement and the door shit ominously behind them.   
“That’s a great sign.” Dean told her. Lily nodded. She followed behind Dean as he led the way down the stairs shotgun first. In the basement, Lily started searching the walls and furniture.   
“What are you doing?” Dean asked. She mimed listen. Dean paused and Lily stilled until they both heard faint sounds of music. They headed towards the sounds. Lily helped Dean move the large metal shelving unit; helped in theory anyway. They could hear a man’s voice talking inside. Dean picked the lock. He looked at Lily she nodded. She pulled an iron bar out of her bag, pushing aside the salt. She opened the door. Dean faced the ghost by Corbit and shot, dispersing it. Lily knelt to untie Corbit. He was crying. Dean stood on guard, waiting for the ghost to reappear. She finished untying him and pulled him to him feet. She tugged on Dean’s jacket to get him to come with them as she pulled Corbit from the bomb shelter.   
Dean kept an eye out. He had to shoot the ghost again as they made it to the stairs.   
“How are we going to get upstairs?” Dean asked. Lily pulled out a container of salt from her bag. She made a circle around them she made Cobit sit down in the circle and she sat next to him. Lily looked up at Dean and pointed to the free space by her. “Now we wait?” Dean clarified. Lily nodded. Dean sat after debating.   
Corbit eventually perked up as he saw his would-be murder prowl ineffectually around the barrier. Lily indicated that Dean should save his shots. Corbit even started telling Dean and Lily what the ghost had told him. How in his loneliness, he had taken the bodies from the morgue to have a birthday party. He had set up his party in the bunker, then over dosed on tranquilizers.   
“He said he was looking for new friends to stay at his birthday party.” Corbit said shivering at the thought of all the dead bodies at the table. Lily patted his shoulder sympathetically. Dean stared at the wall making sucking sounds with his teeth. He was bored, and all the suggestive looks to Lily wouldn’t make her kiss him. She just looked to Corbit or the stalking ghost significantly. Corbit was getting more attention than him, and more touches. Lily was touching his arm and holding his hand and putting her arm around him and Dean glared. He stayed bored and got angrier in the hours it took for the sun to rise and Sam to kick open the basement door.  
“It’s about time Sammy!” Dean called as he stood. Lily stood and brushed herself off. She helped Corbit up and smiled at him. Dean seethed a little in jealousy at the preferential treatment Corbit had gotten all night.   
“You two ok down there?” He called as he made his way down. Dean met him on the stairs.   
“Just bored.” Dean said. “Didn’t even get to gank anything.” Lily helped a shaky Corbit back to his friends, under Dean’s glare. They all left the house under the morning sky, after the Ghostfacer’s cleaned up their equipment. Sam gave Ed a cell number to call and they all got on their way. Lily was forced to explain in more detail for the next day and they dug up the grave of the homeowner and salt and burn him. The pile of missing people’s bodies, anonymously reported, made the news.   
The day after that, Dean and Sam were called to review the edited episode pilot that the Ghostfacers had made. Lily came along but didn’t watch, instead, she checked on Corbit. After seeing the episode, they flipped a little switch on the device that would wipe their hard drives. Sam and Dean made veiled comments about the episode.   
“It is our job to share the truth with the world.” Ed told them, when one of their comments wasn’t so veiled.   
“In our experience, you know what you get when you tell the truth?” Sam asked as Dean and Sam stopped by the door, prepared to leave.   
“Strait jacket. Or a punch in the face.” Dean told them. “Sometimes both.”  
“Come on guys, don’t be ‘facer haters because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century.” Harry scolded them. Lily handed Corbit a small protection amulet that would ward off minor spirits, and squeezed his hand one more time before leaving to join Dean and Sam.   
“Oh yeah.” Ed seconded. Sam and Dean looked at each other in fake chagrin.   
“Well you got us there.” Dean told them. “Yeah. Well, we’ll see you guys around.” Dean said as Sam waved. Lily gave them a little smile and waved as she followed Dean and Sam out.   
“Peace out” They called. Sam and Dean raced to the car as Lily followed.  
“We clean?” Dean asked. They heard the yelling from inside as the answer. They all smiled as they got into the car. “Electro magnet wiped out every tape and hard drive they have.”  
“The world just isn’t ready for the Ghostfacers.” Sam replied.   
“It’s too bad.” Dean commented. “I kinda liked the show.” Sam looked at him and huffed with a laugh.  
“It had its moments.” Sam acknowledged.   
“Yeah like Corbit, right Lily?” Dean asked significantly. Lily looked at him, puzzled. “He seemed like an alright guy.” Dean continued. Lily looked confused. “Cute, if you like that type.” Lily understood what he was hinting at finally and laughed silently. She brought out her pad and scribbled a note. Sam read it to Dean as he drove.  
“Corbit’s pretty nice for a traumatized man who could have died. It was nice to know I saved someone. Someone very gay.” Sam read. Dean looked in the rearview mirror to see Lily shaking her head at him. Sam smiled. “So what do you think Dean, your type?” He teased him after his jealous antics. Dean grumbled but smiled. Lily smiled and pulled out her notebook to finish drawing Corbit.

ChapteR 49  
They had found a possible hunt in Nebraska. There had been a series of four house fires that no one could explain. There was no ignition source found. It seemed the houses had caught on fire spontaneously everywhere. The three of them headed down to investigate.   
The boys went and interviewed the few survivors of the fires. Most had been near the exit and been able to run out. One person who escaped alive was badly burned. She had been in the tub and the water had shielded her from the burst of flame. She reported a boy that didn’t live in the house staring at her, completely engulfed in flame. She described the boy before bursting into tears. Her daughter hadn’t made it.   
Back at the motel, the three of them went into research mode. They were trying to figure out if it was a creature or a spirit or something else. In each case, a 9 year old child had died in the fire. Three boys and one girl. All of the survivors had been adults.   
Lily did a search on a hunch. All the children went to the same school. She found a photo with them all and two others. The photo was part a memorial for one of the boys who had died in kitchen fire. Lily snapped her fingers to get Sam and Dean’s attention. She showed them what she had found.   
“So it’s a ghost.” Dean said.   
“But the article says that the boy was friends with all the others.” Sam said confused. “Why kill them?”   
“Playmates for the afterlife?” Dean suggested. Lily rolled her eyes but nodded and shrugged. Dean smiled at her. She kissed him because she could now. He kissed her back.   
“Enough.” Sam said a little annoyed after a month of this. “We don’t know if it’s the boy. We should look into it.” Dean and Lily agreed.   
The next day, Dean and Sam got the files on the kitchen fire that had killed the boy. Sam read them in the diner as they ate lunch.  
“Dean.” Sam called to get his attention. “I don’t think this happened like they think it did.” He pointed out the wire on the stove.  
“So what?” Dean asked.  
“The boy supposedly turned on the stove and played around with it after the room was filled with gas. But it doesn’t explain why there is wire wrapped around the over handle.” Sam looked through the pictures. Again and stopped on another. “Look.” He ordered Dean. Dean glanced at it. It was a picture of the body at the scene.   
“Dude.” Dean told him. “I’m eating.” Sam ignored him.   
“Look at his wrist.” Sam ordered Dean. Dean looked, annoyed. “The kid has wire on his wrist. He was probably attached to the oven handle and thrown free by the blast.”   
“But why go after the kids?” Dean asked. Sam thought for a moment. Then he grimaced.   
“They probably put him there. They were probably playing some game and left him there. As the kid struggles, the gas comes on. Later, either he struggles more and starts a spark with the controls or the wire. Either way, the kid gets burned.” Dean grimaced too.   
“Poor kid.” Dean said.   
“We gotta keep the last kid out of their house. And burn the remains.” Sam said. They went to move.   
“I’ll protect the kid, you get the ghost gone. Call me when it’s done.” Dean huffed out as he ran out of the diner. Sam out down some bills and rushed out. Lily met Sam at the cemetery, as it was the closest to her. Dean called as the two of them were digging. Sam put it on speaker phone.  
“He’s here Sammy. You gotta get it done fast. The kid’s inside. I’m going to see if I can stop him.” Dean told them over the phone.   
“Be careful.” Sam warned. They put the phone by the head stone where they could hear it and they heard the sound of glass breaking. Then a shotgun blast.   
“Got it.” The voice was muffled. It sounded like the phone was in his pocket still on speaker phone. They heard Dean yell. “Move!” They were opening the coffin went there was a loud blast and a crunch. Then nothing. Sam drug the shocked Lily out of the grave and salted and burned the corpse. He grabbed the phone and things and headed for the car pulling Lily. Lily unfroze and ran to the car. Sam got in and the two of them raced to the house. When they got there, there wasn’t much house. No Dean to be seen. Fire engine hadn’t even got there yet and the house was in flames. Lily was out of the car before he could park it. She ran out towards the house. Sam parked quickly and raced after her. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. She fell to her knees.   
She screamed. Full loud scream of pain, terror, and loss. Sam held her closer as she tried to claw her way away from him into the still burning shell of a building. Her scream lasted until it broke into broken sobs. Sam held her and rocked her, looking around for any sign that Dean had gotten out. He got one when Dean limped around the side of the building a few seconds later, using a 9 year old boy as a crutch. He was cut up and bleeding and the leg looked at least sprained, but he was alive.   
“Dean!” Sam called. Lily sobbed louder. Sam pulled himself from her and turned her to face Dean. She broke off mid sob. She got to her feet in a daze. Then ran at him. Dean nudged the boy out of the way.  
“Dean!” Lily called as she barreled into him. The force knocked both of them to the ground. Lily ran her hands over him, healing him and just feeling that he was alive. Sam laughed in relief as he stood up and went over.   
“You ok, kid?” Sam asked the boy. He nodded, still shocked from the fire. Police and ambulances could be heard arriving and neighbors were gathering. Sam looked at Dean.  
“You good?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah Sammy.” Dean said replaying the sound of Lily’s voice saying his name. “I’m good.” Dean pulled Lily to her feet, as she refused to let go of him. They walked up to the street with the boy and put him in an ambulance, before sneaking away and driving back to their motel to grab their stuff. Sam had to drive, as Lily still refused to let go of Dean to let him drive. Sam left the two of them in the back seat as he ran in to get their bags. He drove them all a couple of counties over and grabbed two rooms at a motel. He gave Dean a room key and the car keys and grabbed his duffle.   
“I’m in room 14.” Sam told him. “See you in the morning.” Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam glanced at Lily, who still couldn’t stop touching him and raised an eyebrow back. Dean smiled and carried Lily to their room.

ChapteR 50  
Alone, with the door between them and the world, Dean set the duffel on the bed. It was the first time that they had been in their own motel room. He sat down on the chair in the room with a lap full of clinging Lily. He tried peering down at her face, but it was buried in his jacket. A jacket covered in shattered glass and smoke, now that he thought about it. Same as the rest of him. And blood. Couldn’t forget the blood, not when it was drying on his face. He tried to get Lily to pull back and look at him. She stayed where she was.   
“Lily.” Dean called softly. “Batgirl.” He tried again. She sighed into his jacket and pulled her face up. There were little spots of blood on her face too, probably from rubbing her face in his glass covered coat. She didn’t seem to care that there was a sliver in the hand clutching him. He reached over and pulled it out, dropping it on the floor beside him. She reached out and touched his face with a teary smile.   
“I’m here.” He told her. “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it.” She nodded, a single tear slipping down her cheek. He smoothed her hair away from her face. “Nothing bad here. You can let me go.” Lily shook her head. “Ok. But eventually, I’m going to need a shower and you too. So unless you want to do that together, you’re going to have to separate sometime, cuz I’m not sleeping covered in glass and blood.” Dean joked to lighten the mood. Lily looked at him and cocked her head, thinking. She swallowed and nodded. Then swallowed again.  
“Together.” She said. Dean’s eyebrows went up.   
“So the talking thing wasn’t a one-time deal?” Lily nodded. Dean kissed her forehead. “I can’t wait to hear what your laugh sounds like.” He said, bypassing the rest for the night. Lily smiled at him. She climbed off of him but kept hold of his hand and used it to pull him up. She started taking off his jacket. “Careful of the glass.” He warned her. She smiled and set the jacket aside with one hand. With the other she reached to remove his first shirt. He helped her, this time, and it joined the jacket. She went for the last layer and he stopped her. He smiled at her tentative expression and reached to remove her jacket. She eagerly helped him. They worked together on getting Dean out of his last layer, then removed Lily’s shirt.   
“Batman.” Dean said, taking in the batman bra. “Why am I not surprised?” Dean smiled at her. “Has anyone told you you’re obsessed?” He pointed to the shirt on the floor that read ‘Forget Guys I just want to date Batman.’ He laughed at her slight pout as he grabbed her hands. “Should I be worried that Batman’s going to come sweep you away?” He teased.   
“You’re Batman.” Lily told him seriously. Dean’s joking smirk faltered. “Always you.” She told him.  
“Is it cuz I’m that awesome?” Dean asked. “I’m just that cool.” Dean teased and told her cockily. “I’m batman.” He said, mimicking the character’s voice, angling for a laugh. He got a small chuckle. He smiled and took in the sound he had wanted to hear. It was better than he thought. He thought that her laugh was beautiful, but he knew he was biased. Lily reached for him and pulled herself to him, feeling more skin on skin than they had felt to date.   
He had seen her in her underwear, before. But that was when he found her in the bathroom hurting herself. There was nothing sexy about it, he hadn’t looked long, and he had tried not to think about the image. Now though, he drank her in. He caressed her sides with his hands and she shivered. She ran her hands along his back and down to brush his jeans. She pulled her hands around front and pushed on his chest to get him sitting in the chair.   
She went down on her knees. His erection went from interested to please god in nothing. He recalled briefly the last time they had had alone time when he got head from her for the first time. She looked up at him biting her lip and ran her hands down his legs. He held his breath. Then she took off his boots. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She got back up and pulled him to his feet, her own shoes toed of in the process. She reached for his belt. He caught her hands and held them up in his.  
“Only if you’re sure.” He told her and kissed them. He let them go. She reached down and undid her own, letting them fall to the floor. Dean smirked at the matching Batman panties. Lily stepped out of the pants and reached for his pants. He didn’t stop her this time. She undid them and pulled them and pulled his boxers, letting them both drop. Dean sucked in a breath at the cool air. They stood there for a moment. Lily reached back and undid her bra. Dean regained his senses from the surprise and helped her take it off. She pulled off her panties and Dean licked his lips at the sight of her hairless mound. She stepped out of them and took his hand pulling him with her.   
He nearly tripped stepping out of his pants, and kicking off his boxers. He followed her into the bathroom. She turned around to turn on the water. He took in the sight. He licked his lips again. Lily straightened and stepped in the tub. He went to follow. She put and hand out and pointed at his socks. He cursed and quickly removed them. She laughed again. He decided he would forget his socks every day to hear that sound. He stepped into the shower and crowded her under the warming spray. He reached out and stroked her side again. She leaned up for a kiss. He put a finger to her lips.   
“If I kiss you, I will not stop until I’m in you and you’re screaming my name.” He said hoarsely. Lily swallowed shivered. “Do you want that now?” Lily nodded and leaned up. Dean stopped her. “I want that to be in bed.” She picked up a bar of hotel soap and started to clean Dean’s chest. Dean held back a sound and let her. Her hands, much smaller than his, cleaned his arms chest and back. When she tried to kneel to clean his legs, he stopped her, taking the soap from her and doing it quickly himself, barely touching his cock to clean himself, nearly cursing at that brief relief.   
He started by cleaning her arms because they were safer. He looked up into her face and saw her pupils were blown with lust and she was biting her lip. Safer. Sure. He finished quickly, turned her around and cleaned her neck and back. He ran his hands over his skin. He slid soapy hands down her shoulders and grabbed two handfuls of ass. Rubbing them with soap. She gasped and pushed into his hands. He groaned as a finger slipped in between the cheeks. He made himself let go and reach down to clean her legs. He worked quickly because of the angle. After he finished, he stood and had her turn around. Her heart was breathing fast, her chest heaving slightly. He took it as an invitation to clean there. He was sure to pay special attention to her nipples and she gasped at the sensation. So he repeated it a few times until she squirmed. Then he finished with her stomach and switched them so that she was under the spray.   
She was breathing hard as he soaped up his hand. He slowly brought it to rest on the apex of her thighs. He looked at her for permission and she nodded enthusiastically and spread her legs as much as the space would allow. He moved his hand to cup her. He felt the heat of her on his hand and he couldn’t resist stroking her. She gasped again. He repeated the motion as she rocked into his hand. The motion thoroughly removed any soap, but that was no longer the point. He moved his thumb and brought it to circle her clit. He rubbed his thumb across it.  
“Dean!” She moaned. The sound of her voice made him groan. He couldn’t take it anymore. He shut off the water and got out of the tub. Not bothering to dry off, her swept Lily off her feet and carried her into the main room. He practically threw her in the center of the bed and carelessly shoved the duffels to the floor. She licked her lips at the sight of him crawling up the bed between her legs to cover her.   
“Lily.” Dean said into her chest and kissed it. “Tell me baby.” He begged. He needed to hear her say it. Her gorgeous voice. He crawled up further and breathed it her ear. “Tell me what you want.” He begged again into her ear. She moaned again and felt his cock nudge her entrance.   
“Please.” Lily begged and bucked her hips. “Fuck me!” Dean kissed her and plunged in with no preamble. He held for barely a moment and groaned lowly at the feel of her. He carefully looked in her face for any sign of fear or pain. “More!” Lily begged and bucked. Dean took the hint and fucked her in earnest. She moaned and gasped as he plunged into her. Dean groaned and spoke into her ear about how amazing she felt, how much he loved her noises, and how much he loved her. At the last and with a particularly powerful thrust, Lily came screaming Dean’s name. Dean growled at the feel and came just a handful of thrusts later groaning Lily’s name.   
Dean pulled out after a minute and they rearranged themselves with Lily’s head on his chest. Dean held her close and breathed in the smell of her hair. Lily snuggled into his chest and sighed in contentment.   
“I love you too.” Lily said into the quiet afterglow. Dean squeezed her tight, then kissed her hair. Lily settled into sleep. Dean stayed awake for a while, trying to memorize every sound that Lily had made. Trying to capture the night. Trying to believe that it wouldn’t end in six short weeks.

ChapteR 51  
Morning came with a shrill phone call on Dean’s phone. Dean grumbled and unwrapped one arm from Lily to grab it.  
“What is it Sam?” He growled “Some of us wanted to sleep in.” Lily lifted her head and smiled.  
“Sure.” Dean acquiesced. “Meet you out front in a bit.” He hung up. Lily kissed his chest and moved to get out of bed. Dean pulled her back for a proper kiss, flush against him. She smiled into it and they both relished the feel of naked skin on skin. This kissed slowly and deeply, each smiling a little into it. They pulled back, still slightly smiling. Lily kissed him quickly once more and moved to get out of bed. He let her go this time, and watched her naked form stretch by the bed.  
She paused in her stretch and put a hand down between her legs, pulling it away wet. She looked back at Dean with her face a little apprehensive as she held up the wet hand. Dean looked at her and her hand in confusion. Lily let out a deep breath.  
“Condom?” Lily reminded him. He closed his eyes and cursed himself. He moved forward.  
“Sorry.” He apologized. “I was so caught up I …” Lily nodded, but bit her lip. Dean moved forward and pulled her into his lap. “I’m sorry. We can go get tested.” Lily huffed in laughter and looked at him amused. Dean thought and nodded. “Right. Healed.” He kissed her shoulder. “We can do a family planning thing. Plan B.” Lily nodded. Dean sighed. “I’m sorry.” Lily signed and pointed to both of them. “We’re sorry?” Dean confirmed. Lily nodded. Dean smiled and kissed her shoulder again. “Let’s get cleaned up.” He suggested. Lily smiled and got off his lap, pulling him to the shower.  
Later, after they were showered and dressed and ready to leave the room, Lily stopped Dean. He turned to her. She reached up and fixed his collar with a fond smile. She looked up at him and kissed him sweetly. Dean kissed her back.  
“Dean.” She said with a smile. Den smiled widely back.  
“Glad you found your voice, Batgirl.” Dean told her. She smiled and kissed him again.  
They met Sam by the motel entrance. Sam was waiting somewhat impatiently, but smiled happily at the pair walking towards him. When they met up, Lily gave Sam a hug. Sam hugged her back.  
“Hi Sam.” Lily greeted quietly. Sam smiled widely and hugged her tightly and lifted her and spun her tightly in a circle. Dean held back a huge smile, but some escaped. When Sam set her down, Dean chided Sam.  
“Picking up my girlfriend, brother?” Dean teased. “Should I be worried?” Sam smiled and punch Dean’s arm. Lily smiled between the two.  
“Ready?” Sam suggested, smiling.  
“Gotta make a stop.” Dean told him. “We’ll be back in a few hours or so.” He guessed, thinking of their trip to family planning. Sam sighed, and took the motel key that Dean offered.  
“It better be important.” Sam said. Dean and Lily nodded.  
“Yes, it is.” Dean said seriously. Sam nodded and sighed.  
“See you soon then.” Sam said. “I’ll be at the diner.” He told them, indicating the one a little down the street. Lily and Dean got in the car.  
At the clinic, Lily signed in and filled out the paperwork silently. She sat with Dean and waited to be called. It took about 2 hours. When her name was called, she stood. Dean didn’t. She pulled him up and signed ‘can’t talk to people that are not you’ to Dean. Dean nodded and came along. The nurse led them to a room.  
“We’re just going to check your vitals.” The nurse told her, taking out a blood pressure cuff. Lily nodded and held out her arm. “What brings you in today? She asked Lily. Lily smiled a pained smile and pointed at Dean and gestured that he explain.  
“I forgot the condom.” Dean admitted. Lily shook her head and pointed the both of them. Dean sighed. “Fine, we forgot the condom.” Lily smiled and nodded. The nurse looked between the two of them, but directed her next question back at Lily.  
“What can we do to help you with that?” the nurse asked. Lily gestured to Dean.  
“We want the morning after pill.” Dean told her. Lily nodded. The nurse took off the blood pressure cuff and recorded the results.  
“Ok. I will let the doctor know.” The nurse said. “Is there anything not on the entrance form that we should know about you or your medical history, or that we can do for you today?” She asked. Lily signed to Dean.  
“She wants you to know that she can’t talk, but can hear.” Dean translated. “She also wants to make sure that she gets a woman doctor.” Dean continued. The nurse nodded and made a note.  
“Is the muteness a medical condition listed on your paperwork?” The nurse asked. Lily shook her head. She signed some letters to Dean.  
“PTSD.” Dean relayed. The nurse made a note.  
“When was your last PAP smear?” she asked. Lily signed.  
“Years.” Dean translated. The nurse made a note.  
“Would you like to have one today?” She asked. Lily signed again, frowning.  
“Does she have to?” Dean asked for her. Lily cocked her head and looked at the nurse.  
“It is recommended, but I will let you talk about it with the doctor.” The nurse explained. “When was the first day of your last period?” The nurse asked. Lily shrugged. The nurse looked at Dean.  
“Don’t look at me.” Dean said. “That’s exactly what it looks like. She doesn’t remember.” Lily nodded. The nurse made a note.  
“The doctor will be right with you.” She told them and left. Lily turned to Dean with a smirk. She signed to him.  
“You don’t have any?” Dean asked. Lily nodded “Any what?” She pointed where the nurse had gone. “Periods?” Lily nodded. Dean huffed in laughter. “So there’s no risk?” Dean asked. Lily shrugged and signed ‘magic’. “Right. Magic.” Dean seconded. Lily hopped off the exam table and moved to sit in Dean’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. She turned and kissed him. They sat and waited for another 10 minutes, glad that the other was safe, and talking, in Lily’s case. The doctor knocked on the door. Lily kiss him one last time as she went back to sit on the exam table.  
“Come in.” Dean called. The doctor came in.  
“Good afternoon.” She greeted them. “I’m Dr. Thomas.” She introduced herself, extending a hand for Lily to shake. She did with internal trepidation. She feared that the doctor would require a PAP smear. The doctor put a sealed kit on the exam table and Lily tried to avoid looking at it. “The nurse tells me that you do not speak?” Lily nodded. She signed to Dean.  
“Yes.” He translated. “I will translate for her as much as I can.” Dean smiled winningly Lily nodded in agreement with a small smile for Dean.  
“What brings you is today?” Lily gestured to Dean.  
“Forgot the condom.” Dean admitted sheepishly. Lily smiled, at was relieved he dropped the ‘I’. Now all he had to do was drop the blame.  
“When?” Dr. Thomas asked.  
“Yesterday.” Dean answered without looking to Lily.  
“What would you like to do about that? There are many options.” The doctor began. Lily signed to Dean.  
“She wants Plan B.” Dean spoke for her. The doctor nodded.  
“The nurse indicated that.” Dr. Thomas told them. “There are many other options of birth control. There is an IUD which is good for years, a 4 times a year shot, or the daily pill. If we did the IUD, then you wouldn’t need the Plan B too.” The doctor informed her. Lily considered. She signed to Dean.  
“I want what you want.” Dean told her. Lily signed some more. “She wants to know more about the IUD.”  
“There are two kinds. One good for 4 years, and one for 12 months. Both are good options in the long term, and the 12 month option would also serve as emergency contraception.” Dr. Thomas explained. “With any option I would require a PAP smear to check for pre-cancerous or cancerous growths.” Lily shivered internally at the thought. Lily shook her head and signed.  
“No PAP smear.” Dean told the doctor. The doctor nodded. Lily internally relaxed. She thought for a moment, then signed again. “Plan B.” Dean translated. The doctor nodded.  
“Do you have any history of heart disease of high cholesterol?” Dr. Thomas asked. Lily shook her head. “How about family history of blood clots?” Lily shook her head again.  
“Good. Do you want to get a STI screening done?” Dr. Thomas asked. Lily smiled but shook her head again. “OK.” Dr. Thomas finish writing out the script and gave them to Lily. “Here you go. If you change your mind about the PAP smear come back at any time.” She shook both their hands and left.  
Dean and Lily grabbed their jackets and left to check out and stop by the pharmacy. They picked up Sam at the diner and grabbed themselves a quick lunch, then drove the relatively short distance to Bobby’s.

 

Chapter 52  
Sam had called Bobby on the way and told him to expect them, but not why they were coming. Lily was practically vibrating in the back seat in excitement. They pulled up to the house in the late afternoon after a short drive. Bobby came out to the porch when the three of them got out and went up to the door. Bobby huffed at the three of them.  
“What trouble have the three of you got yourselves into now?” Bobby demanded. Dean and Sam let Lily through and she went up the man biting her lip. He looked at her quizzically.  
“Yesterday.” Sam answered. “She just was shocked into it, I guess.” Lily shivered and looked at Dean. She pulled away from Bobby reluctantly and went into Dean’s arms. Bobby looked between them concerned.  
“What happened?” Bobby asked Lily. Lily looked from Dean to Bobby and back, then buried her face in his chest. Bobby looked concerned. Dean sighed.  
“We thought Dean had been killed.” Sam explained. “We heard an explosion over the phone and came to where he was supposed to be to find a burning husk of a house he had said he was in.” Sam paused. “Lily tried to run in and screamed. I held her back till this one came around the corner.” Sam indicated Dean. Bobby huffed.  
“Idgit.” Bobby said. Lily poked her head out and poked Bobby  
“Not.” Lily countered. Bobby smiled at the sound of her voice. Lily smiled back.  
“Gonna come in, or are we gonna spend the night on the porch?” Bobby teased. Lily pulled back from Dean and followed Bobby inside. Sam and Dean followed after with their bags, still riding the emotional high.  
Bobby wanted to talk about anything all day, as did Sam. They four of them sat at the table through a celebratory dinner of chili and corn bread talking and laughing. They all wanted to hear Lily talk. And she did talk, just not as much as they wanted. Lily spoke no more than a few words at a time, and would just stop and sign instead for a while. Her laughs were cherished, but not always audible.  
Eventually, Lily started yawning suggestively. She ended up standing up and whispering in Dean’s ear.  
“Please. Want you.” Lily whispered in a low voice. Dean kept in the sound that wanted to escape. He suddenly got up and grabbed his forgotten bag off the floor.  
“Have a good night.” Dean wished Sam and Bobby, who looked curiously at the two of them. Lily smiled and hugged the two of them before following Dean upstairs. Sam watched them go, wary of the glint in their eyes. As their footsteps disappeared upstairs Sam turned to Bobby  
“We might want to stay down here for a while, if I read that correctly.” Sam warned. Bobby looked like he was torn between being happy, and tearing upstairs to stop them like a protective father.  
“They…” Bobby couldn’t finish the thought. Sam nodded.  
“Yeah.” Sam said, halfway happy and halfway grossed out. “Together since Valentine’s, like I told you, but this since yesterday.” Bobby and Sam looked up as they heard a feminine laugh drift down the stairs that switched to a cut off moan. “Yeah.” Sam said helplessly.  
There was a thud of a door shutting upstairs and a set of heavy muffled footsteps. Bobby cringed  
“I think I’m going to go down to the basement and do some research.” Sam suggested, standing.  
“Join ya.” Bobby said standing. They heard muffled sounds of the bed creaking. Bobby and Sam fled downstairs and away from the sounds above them  
Upstairs, Lily and Dean were too engrossed in a slower version of last night to stop and consider their auditory audience. This time there was more kissing more touching, and, of course, a condom.

ChapteR 53

A few days later, Dean and Lily were on their way to Nevada with Sam for a case. There had been two bodies drained of blood there, a couple, found after they had been missing for almost a week. There had been one other disappearance since of a young man in the same area. They couldn’t get much information, but it looked like vampires being messy with their kills.  
They stopped at a small diner for lunch. Lily sat next to Dean, as she had since they had first kissed. Dean ordered their drinks and Lily kissed him with a smile. She pointed at the menu that she wanted the chicken sandwich. Dean rolled his eyes at her chicken fixation.  
“You should try the bacon cheese burger. It’s a religious experience.” Dean advised. Lily laughed quietly, but shook her head. Dean smiled at the little sound. Sam smiled at them, still overjoyed to hear anything out of her. Dean couldn’t resist kissing her lightly as she stopped laughing. She smiled softly at him.  
When the waitress came back, Sam ordered, then Dean ordered for both he and Lily, as he had been doing for a month. Lily smiled. She hadn’t spoken to strangers at all in the short time she had been speaking and she found it uncomfortable. She still went mute in times of stress too. The waitress didn’t comment on it.  
Sam and Dean discussed the current case. Lily followed along, occasionally signing her comments. It was decided that Sam and Dean would investigate the bodies at the morgue in the morning. Lily still wasn’t talking enough to interview anybody, so was stuck on research still.  
They finished up their meal and paid pretty quickly, getting back on the road. Sam started reading his research. A couple hours in, Lily took out a lollipop from her bag. Dean barely glanced in the mirror at the sound of plastic, then ignored it. The treat was one of those long swirled affairs in rainbow colors. She sucked away on it happily for about five minutes. Dean did his best to ignore the sucking going on. A bit after that, they got stuck in traffic. Lily made eye contact with Dean with the tip of the treat in her mouth in the mirror as they stood stopped on the highway. While he watched, she smiled around it and slid the pop back down her throat so that the entire treat disappeared. Dean swallowed. She pulled it out and sucked it clean releasing it with a pop. She licked her lips at him without breaking eye contact. The car behind them honked, and Dean started forward into the large gap, promising himself to pay her back for her tease.  
They pulled into the motel parking lot 4 hours later. Lily still looked pleased with herself. Sam got out of the car to get a room.  
“Get two.” Dean ordered Sam.  
“What? We…” Sam began. Dean looked meaningfully at Lily.  
“Get two.” Lily echoed seriously. Dean smirked. Sam grimaced with a hidden smile.  
“Sure.” Sam said. He left to get the rooms, closing the car door behind himself. Dean looked at Lily. He raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re teasing now?” Dean said. Lily smiled.  
“Want it.” Lily told him.  
“All that teasing is going to make this very… hard.” Dean warned her.  
“Want it hard.” Lily added. Dean smiled, but double checked.  
“I might get a little rough.” Dean warned. Lily nodded seriously.  
“Fuck my throat then fuck me into the mattress.” Lily explained. She smirked, licking her lips.  
“Fuck, Baby.” Dean sucked in a breath. It was the longest sentence she had spoken and the content... “Hell yeah.” Sam opened the door while Lily smiled like a cat got the cream.  
“I’m in 4.” Sam told them as he threw Dean the key, not getting in the car. “You’re down in 15.” He looked uncomfortable as he got his bag out of the trunk. “Enjoy?” He wished them awkwardly, then left. Dean smirked at Lily as he drove them over to park in front of the room. Dean grabbed the bags from the trunk and Lily got the door. Dean dumped the bags as Lily shut and locked the door. Dean crowded her against it as she turned around, checking for signs of fear for a moment before ravaging her mouth with kisses. Lily quietly moaned into his mouth.  
“So good.” Dean told her, pulling back. “Need that mouth. Been hard and thinking about it for hours.” Lily smirked and licked her lips. Dean held back a groan. Lily sank to the floor, Dean stepping back to give her room. She ran her hands down his sides and popped the button of his pants before her knees hit the floor. As she pulled down his zipper, he lightly groaned in relief. She smiled up at him as she pulled down his pants, revealing his lack of underwear. She took him in her mouth to the root, never breaking eye contact.  
“Fuck.” Dean cursed, and gripped the back of her head. “Need to fuck that mouth.” Lily hummed in approval around him. He groaned again. He started thrusting shallowly pulling up his shirt to see better. She hummed and moved herself harder up and down and sucked. “Hell.” He pulled off all the inconvenient shirts and started thrusting deep into her throat. She hummed in approval and enjoyed the feeling. Dean groaned and felt her throat contract around him, grateful for the lack of gag reflex.  
He trust deeply and held. She swallowed around him and he pulled all the way free, letting her gawp for breath. Her mouth followed his cock as she tried to get it back in her mouth. He held her hair to keep her where she was. She looked up at him, lips spit slick and eyes wide, pupils nearly subsumed.  
“You wanted to be fucked into the mattress.” Dean explained gruffly. Lily’s expression cleared of confusion. He let go of her hair and helped her to her feet. He pulled her flush with him and kissed the taste of himself out of her mouth while working open her pants. She smiled into the kiss and helped him. It had been too long since she had felt him inside her. They pulled apart as Dean pulled her shirt over her head.  
“Bed.” Dean ordered in a broken voice. They quickly stepped out of their pants, leaving them where they lay. Lily’s bra disappeared and the kissed and steered each other to the bed, headless of any awkward almost tripping over loose clothes and pauses to remove boots. They hit the bed and soon Dean’s body was pressing hers down into the mattress as he knelt between her legs.   
“Condom.” Dean demanded, voice rough and low. Lily handed him one. Dean barely paused as he ripped it open and put it on in a practiced motion. It was barely on before he was guiding himself inside in a one smooth motion. They both groaned in satisfaction. Dean paused for control. Lily moved her legs apart and up, the shift causing him to plunge deeper and a grunt to fall from his lips. He grabbed her legs and pressed her down. Lily looked up at him and pleaded with her eyes. He still paused, kissing her lips in an interlude of gentleness. She accepted his kisses and caressed his sides as she kissed back just as lovingly. Dean pulled back and they smiled at each other.  
“Ready?” Dean asked. Lily smiled and nodded, clenching around him. He bit his lip and trust once in and out, evenly. Lily threw her head back. “Is that what you wanted?” Lily nodded and bit her lip. Dean continued thrusting slowly in and out. Lily tried to buck to get him to move faster, but Dean held her legs, folding her in half and kept up his steady pace. Lily squirmed. Dean smirked.  
“Please.” Lily begged. Dean smiled at the sound of her voice. He trust once hard and deep. She moaned. Dean relished wringing the sound from her. He held himself there. Lily squirmed again. “Please. Please fuck me hard.” She begged again. Dean went back to thrusting, this time harder at a steady slow pace. She gasped and clenched around him and met each trust eagerly. Soon that wasn’t enough. “Hard. Fast. Please. Make me come.” Lily begged. Dean groaned. He started pounding into her.  
“Dean!” She screamed. Less than a dozen thrusts later she was screaming again in organism. Dean groaned as she clenched around him rhythmically. He pounded her hard and even faster, breaking his rhythm. She moaned. He kept going as he worked himself closer and closer. She had an organism again, this time not making a sound as she arched her back into it and her eyes rolled back into her head. He succumbed to his own as he worked her through it.  
Rolling off of her and disposing of the condom, he kissed her again, softly. She turned into him and nuzzled close with a sigh. Dean kissed the top of her head and she smiled into his chest. Dean pulled the blanket up and they slipped into sleep.

ChapteR 54

The next morning Dean and Sam went the morgue. Lily stayed in the motel doing research after sending Dean off with a kiss. Sam held back from coughing ‘honeymoon phase’ at the two lovebirds.  
Dean and Sam came back with lunch that afternoon and an idea of what the creature was  
“I told you before, Sam. It’s a Vetala.” Dean said as he came in. Sam followed him in and shut the door as Dean put the take out on the table.  
“How do you know for sure?” Sam bugged him for an answer. “You took one look at the bite and decided that you knew what we were facing.” Dean sighed internally and gave Lily a look that just screamed long suffering brother.  
“I’ve seen it before.” Dean told him. Sam looked surprised.  
“When?” Sam asked, still doubtful.  
“When you were at Stanford.” Dean said coldly, wanting the conversation over. Sam flinched, barely noticeably. Lily joined Dean in taking the food out of the bags and leaned against him slightly in support. Dean loosened him ridged pose a little in response. Sam was quiet for a little while, and took his food to eat it at the table with them.  
“We should go out and do the interviews after this.” Dean said, after they had eaten for a while.  
“What are we looking for?” Sam said, trying to recover from the tension.  
“Two Vetalas.” Dean told him. “They hunt is pairs and drain the victim’s blood for days. Four holes in the neck. Gotta be Vetalas.” Dean explained. “Going to have to kill them with silver to the heart.” Sam nodded, and they finish their meal together.  
Dean and Sam went out afterwards to interview witnesses and try to track down commonalities. Lily did research, and found out that the monsters feed off of their victim’s blood over a number of days, with the victim typically dying after the fourth feeding. She confirmed the four fangs part of Dean’s story, not that she even doubted him. She made sure to have silver handy.  
Sam texted after a few hours and told her that they had discovered that all the victims were seen at the same bar at the edge of town. Lily told him that she wanted to come too because she was getting antsy in the room, and the brothers swung by to pick her up and they all headed to the bar.  
At the bar, Dean and Sam took the point and interviewed the staff and regular patrons. Lily stayed at the bar and sipped a virgin drink that Dean had ordered for her and observed the room. After about an hour of this, Lily noticed a man in the dark back corner behaving strangely, as if suddenly drunk. A strange woman was leading him out of the bar to the back. Lily set her drink down and tried to signal the brothers with no luck. She sent a quick text to Dean that she was checking suspicious behavior out back and followed.  
She exited the back door and saw the man on the ground by the stairs. She rushed over to see if he was hurt. She put a hand on him and reached to turn him over. He suddenly turned and grabbed her hands. From behind, she felt a sharp prick and the world went black.  
Lily woke up in an abandoned house. She shook her head a little to clear it. She heard a male chuckle from a little ways away.  
“Looks like sleeping beauty is up.” He said. Lily focused on him and saw the man from the night before with the woman looking through her wallet.  
“Lily.” Said the woman. “Do you mind if I call you Lily.” Lily didn’t answer. “You came with one measly knife.” She tisked and gestured to it sitting on a box 10 feet away. “Stupid for a hunter’s pet.” Lily pulled at the ropes at her back. “No use trying sweetie. You have no more hope of escape than your friend here.” Lily looks over to see the missing person that they had been looking for unconscious and unhealthy and tied to the next chair.  
“Should we kill her now and leave her body as a message?” The man suggested. “Or do it slowly and string the hunters along.” The women smiled at the thought. Lily shook her head again, still fuzzy, but burning the rest of the drug out.  
“I always did like sending a message.” The woman decided. “But first, let’s find out what these hunters know.” The man’s smile mirrored hers and pulled out a long blade. They advanced on Lily. Lily shook her head one last time and looked up at the pair as they reached for her.  
“I think that she’s going to tell us everything we need to know.” The man said, adjusting his grip on the knife. “And if she doesn’t…” He trailed off. Lily looked at the knife, then back at them. “We’ll just have to cut the answers out of her.” Her face flashed with fear before it hardened and the knife flew out of his hand.  
“What?” The woman began. Then both the woman and the man grunted as they sailed away to be pinned against the far wall. Lily stood up from the chair, the ropes falling away.  
“What the hell?” The man yelled. Lily smiled without humor. She checked the victim before advancing on the pair of monsters. As she reached them, she the silver knife flew to her hand. They looked at it in horror. Lily stabbed the male Vetala in the heart, letting him desiccate and ash away in front of his partner’s eyes as she screamed.  
The door burst open from being kicked. Dean and Sam rushed in. Lily looked up at them surprised, and let her hold on the monster slip unintentionally. She surged forward to run, only to be caught by Lily stabbing her to dust too by plunging the knife at her back. Dean and Sam looked at the scene and lowered their weapons.  
“Guess you didn’t need our help.” Sam said. Lily burst into tears. She dropped the knife and ran to Dean. He barely got his knife away in time to catch her. She silently sobbed into his chest. Sam looked a little confused. Dean held her and soothed her. Sam grabbed the knife and went to go check on the victim and untie him. Sam pulled the guy out of the chair and up into a fireman’s carry.  
“We’ve got to get him to a hospital.” Sam said. Dean nodded. He steered Lily out the door and into the back seat of the car while Sam dealt with the unconscious victim. On the way to the hospital, Lily settled, falling asleep. Sam dropped the man off at the ER and went back to the motel. He grabbed what they had left and packed the car before driving them to the next state.  
Lily clung to Dean all night. She wrote with a shaky hand that the monsters had threatened to torcher her and she had killed them. She wrote to Dean that she was afraid of become vengeful and feral like before. It took time to get her calm again. Dean didn’t know what to do, exactly, but assured her that he would never let her get like that. She wasn’t alone.

 

ChapteR 55

They were investigating in Erie, Pennsylvania more than two weeks later where people were being cut up when Dean got a call from Bobby.   
“Hi Bobby.” Dean greeted. “I’m listening.” Dean told him. Lily looked up.   
“What is it?” Sam asked. Dean hushed him.  
“What’s that, like the Cleveland Steamer?” Dean joked. Lily rolled her eyes. “And now?” Dean asked. “And he thinks its Bella.” Dean guessed. Lily looked intrigued at the mention of Bella’s name. “She’s used that one before. It’s kinda a sloppy move isn’t it, getting in contact with one of your old friends.” Dean said suspiciously. Lily sighed, tired of keeping track of the one sided conversation. “Thanks Bobby, we’re on our way.” Dean said. “Ok.” Dean said confused. “Sure thing.” He told the phone. He handed it to Lily. Lily took it with a smile.   
“Hi Bobby.” She said with a smile. She listened for a while. “Yes.” She was silent again. “Ok. Goodbye.” She smiled again and hung up. It had taken days before she started talking again after her near torcher. The men had been afraid it would make her go silent again.  
“He wanted to make sure she was still talking.” Dean explained to Sam, who nodded in understanding. Dean started to gather their things. “Come on, we’re going after Bella.   
“There’s no way she still has the colt, she probably sold it.” Sam told him, arguing that they should take the case of the people being cut up.   
“Well then I’ll kill her.” Dean suggested. Lily sighed.  
“No killing.” Lily told him. Dean smiled, still glad to hear her speak again, especially after the week of silence that followed the almost torcher session.  
“Fine.” He acquiesced. “Maiming only.” He winked at Lily, who was unsuccessful in hiding her smile.  
They drove to find Rufus in Canaan, Vermont with a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. They pulled up outside an old two story and parked. Sam looked at it dubiously and announced that he would stay in the car. Dean told him it was probably better that way, less people. They approached the door and Dean knocked. The security camera spun to watch them.   
“What?” A voice demanded over the intercom.   
“Hi, uh, Rufus.” Dean said.   
“Even if I am, the request is still the same. What?” Rufus demanded from inside. Dean wasn’t put off.  
“I’m Dean Winchester. I’m a friend of Bobby Singer’s.” Dean explained.   
“So.” Rufus said.  
“You called him this morning.” Dean furthered.   
“So.” Rufus repeated.  
“Uh, you told Bobby about a British chick that made contact with you.” Dean added. He looked at the camera again.  
“Yeah, and so?” Rufus huffed.  
“You know where she is?” Dean asked.   
“Yeah.” Rufus said. Dean smiled.   
“Great. Could you tell me where I could find her?” Dean asked.  
“No.” Rufus denied. Lily held in a laugh.   
“Course not.” Dean said under his breath. He tried again. “Look man.” The door opened and Rufus appeared.   
“You are knocking at my door and I am not your man.” Rufus told him seriously.   
“Sorry sir.” Dean said chagrinned. Rufus explained that his part was over.  
“Dean, do I look like I’m here to help you?   
“I’m gonna say… no.” Dean tried.   
“Then get the hell off my property” Rufus demanded. Lily tugged on Dean’s arm and pointed at her bag. Dean smiled.   
“Hey, hey. Fair enough. I’ve got one more question for you though.” He took the Box that Lily offered. “See I’ve got this bottle of Scotch and uh.” He showed it to the interested Rufus. “Is this considered good?” Rufus looked from him to the scotch and smiled.   
Inside, Lily sat between the two men while they drank and talked. She had been introduced and then ignored for the conversation, especially when Rufus found out she didn’t drink. She didn’t say a word, reverting a little. Dean looked concerned that she was withdrawn, but she squeezed his hand. When Dean asked where Bella was Rufus asked him why.  
“You’ve got three weeks left.” Rufus said. Lily looked at him. “Why are you wasting your time with that stuck up English chick?”   
“How do you know that?” Dean asked. He looked at Rufus seriously.  
“Because I know things.” Rufus told him. Dean glanced at Lily. “I know a lot of things about a lot of people.”   
“That so.” Dean commented.   
“I know a little pee shooter ain’t gonna save you.” Rufus told him.  
“Well.” Dean began. “What makes you so sure?” Dean took a drink.  
“’cause that’s the job Dean.” Rufus told him. “Even if you manage to scrape out of this one there’s always going to be something else down the road. Folks like us, there ain’t no happy ending. We all got it coming.”  
“Well ain’t you a bucket of sunshine.” Dean told him.   
“I’m what you’ve got to look forward to if you survive.” Rufus warned Dean. “Which you won’t.” Lily took Dean’s hand. She kissed it.   
“Batman never dies.” She told him. Dean smiled at her attempt at reassurance. Rufus looked a little confused.   
“I thought the girl you were running around with was mute?” He asked. Lily looked at him and cocked her head.   
“She was, until about three weeks ago.” Dean said. “She doesn’t speak much, but she’s getting better.” Lily smiled a little and nodded. She waved at Rufus.   
“There’s a rumor.” Rufus began. “That she can kill a demon.” Dean looked to Lily. Lily winked at Rufus, who sat back in his chair. “How?” Lily held her finger to her lips.   
“It’s not repeatable.” Dean told him. Lily smiled sadly, but nodded. Rufus seemed to except that he wasn’t getting more than that. Bobby had warned him off even scaring the girl, let alone hurting her with a fatherly gruffness that he’d been surprised with.   
“So you’re going to stop a demon deal?” Rufus guessed, his attention on Lily. Lily nodded. “So why the colt?”   
“Bella stole it.” Dean told him. “Should be with hunters who can use it, not the highest bidder.” Rufus nodded and took a drink.  
“So.” Dean started. “Bella?” He asked. Rufus filled him in on Bella’s location. Then he warned him of going after Bella. He handed Dean Bella’s file. Dean started reading, and was shocked. Lily looked it over at pointed to the most pertinent detail, killing her parents at 14.   
Her father was abusive. Lily explained with a quick note. Dean looked at her quizzically. She signed for remember. Dean nodded. Rufus watched the exchange.  
“Why do you say that?” Rufus asked. Lily looked at Dean, questions in her eyes. Dean shrugged, leaving it up to her. She decided to just open her jacket. She showed him her shirt and gestured to it.   
“100% Magic.” Dean he read it out loud. “Really. That’s what you’re going with?” He was fondly exasperated. Lily shrugged with a playful smile. Rufus just looked caught between confusion and anger.   
“What the hell does she mean boy?” Rufus demanded.  
“Before you go stabbing her, her touch is holy.” Dean warned. Lily started at the mention of stabbing and leaned away from the retired hunter. “She’s killed dozens of demons in front of me and my brother, and Bobby.” Rufus sat up and took a drink.  
“What do you mean her touch is holy?” He asked.   
“Like burns demons.” Dean explained as he looked at her. “She’s literally a God send.” Rufus didn’t trust it, but the girl was vetted by the two Winchesters and Bobby. He didn’t reach for his gun.   
“I don’t like it.” Rufus said. Dean twitched, ready to get a weapon. “Not going to do anything about it.” He calmed the hunter. “Just don’t like it.” Dean nodded noncommittally. Lily smiled at Rufus and closed her jacket. Dean shook his head at her. They looked over the file and made their good byes. As they left, Lily pulled an anti-possession charm out of her bag and gave it to Rufus. Rufus took it, off-balanced and unsure what to do with it. Lily smiled at him and they left.   
At the hotel, Dean and Sam waited in the dark for Bella to come back. Lily hid in the bathroom. After she closed the door, Dean shoved her into the wall, pointing a gun at her.   
“Where’s the colt?” Dean demanded.   
“Dean.” Bella began.   
“No extra words.” Dean informed for with his gun to her throat.   
“It’s long gone.” Bella told him. “Across the world by now.”  
“You’re lying.” Dean said.  
“Then call the buyer.” Bella offered. “Speak Farsi?”  
“You’re lying.” Dean said He searched her quickly and removed her gun. Sam kept his trained on her as Dean searched the room.  
“It’s not here.” Bella told him again. Lily looked around them room searching for anything that would jog her memory of the events. She looked around as Dean and Sam riffled through her drawers and suitcase, keeping up an angry banter. She wasn’t concerned. Dean had already agreed not to shoot her. The theft was annoying as was the lying, but not a killable offence. Lily spotted something above the door. She came over to whisper a few words into Dean’s ear. Bella raised an eyebrow. “So she talks.” Dean glared at Bella.   
“Not your business.” Dean warned her. As he moved to search the last drawer, he glanced above the door. They finished the search.   
“It’s not here.” Sam said.  
“I told you.” Bella reiterated. Sam cocked the gun. If they hadn’t had another way of killing the demon, Sam would have pulled the trigger. As it was, he cocked the gun menacingly. “It’s across the world.”  
“You’re lucky I don’t want to kill you if front of Lily, Abby.” Dean told her. “Or you wouldn’t walk away.” Bella’s eye’s widened.   
“How did you...” Bella began.   
“Doesn’t matter.” Dean interrupted. “Keep away from us, or I will leave her behind next time.” Dean yanked open the door and brushed past her to leave. Lily followed, shaking her head disappointedly at Bella. Sam brought up the rear, keeping his gun trained on her until they were out of sight.   
Back in the car they discussed options to try and get the colt back. Even if Bella was telling the truth, then they had no idea where it was. They decided to give Bobby what information they had and head back to take care of the case in Erie.   
They found the Doctor with some poor girl strapped to the table about to remove her eyes. Dean shot him three times in the back to get his attention. The girl didn’t twitch, still unconscious. They followed the plan and surrounded him, knives in one hand, syringes in the other. They approached as one. He went on about how knives weren’t going to kill him. He was immortal. He was facing the two more dangerous opponents, Sam and Dean. Lily plunged the syringe into his neck and suppressed it. He swung around to hit her away, knocking her back into the wall hard. She gasped in pain and shock. The doctor approached her as she tried to move away from the wall and opened her mouth in a silent scream as she fell back to it.   
“Nice young skin. I think I’ll use it.” The doctor told her getting closer. She moved and winced horribly. The doctor stepped again and stumbled, drugged. Sam and Dean jabbed their needles into his neck from behind. They restrained his arms and shoved him to the floor as he struggled weakly. “What did you do to me?” He slurred.  
“Animal tranquilizers.” Sam told him. The doctor’s head fell to the side as he passed out. Dean double checked that he was out then rushed over to Lily, seeing tears forming. She stopped him as he went to pull on her. She gasped silently in pain as she moved slightly.   
Dean’s eye’s widened and he carefully went to her side to look. It was an old sharp meat hook jammed into her lower back. The blood was starting to spread down the fabric. He examined it as best he could with much of it hidden in fabric. Sam looked worriedly up from dosing the doctor again, just in case.  
“There’s no way to do this that won’t hurt like hell.” Dean told her, voice flat. She nodded and grit her teeth. She nodded. Dean put his hand behind her back. He took a firm grip of the hook and looked at her as she took in a quick pained breath through gritted teeth. She nodded at him.   
“3.” He counted “2.” He yanked down and out, removing the hook. Lily silently screamed and then fell to the floor on her knees. Dean dropped the hook and joined her on the floor. He cradled her in his arms as she breathed deeply, trying to control the left over panic that had her shaking. Dean peeled back the back of her jacket and shirts carefully. He reached the wound in time to see it an ugly red, but closing and fading. Dean sighed and pulled her closer to kiss the top of her head. Lily’s breathing calmed down and the trembling went to manageable levels. She took a deep breath and let it out as she forced herself to be functional and calm, then looked up and kissed him.   
“You ok?” Dean asked. Lily nodded hesitantly and got up. Dean helped as he got up himself. They hugged briefly, and pulled apart. Sam watched relieved.   
“Could I get a hand moving him?” Sam asked. Dean looked at Lily, who nodded.  
“Sure thing.” Dean agreed. Together they strapped him tight while Lily went to check on the girl on the table. Dean and Sam carried the doctor outside and chained him in the old fridge. After that was secure, Dean went back inside and carried out the victim to the car. Sam took her to the hospital while Dean and Lily buried the Doctor.  
Lily refused to talk as they drove back to the motel and cleared up the room. They packed their bags and moved on to another and Lily stayed quiet and withdrawn. They tried to get her to participate in the staging of the room. Lily just shook her head but stayed close to them as they worked, particularly Dean.   
Dean called at regular intervals until Bella picked up. Dean explained that he had figured out about the demon deal and that it was time. He told her that they could have helped her. Bella confirmed what Lily had been telling them; Lilith held Dean’s deal.   
“This can’t help you Bella.” Dean told her. “Why are you telling me this?’ He asked. Then listened. “We’ll see that she burns.” Dean hung up with one minute to go. Lily looked sad, hiding tears in her eyes. She was thinking Bella and of what would happen to Dean too if she didn’t save him. She spent the ride drawing Dean as she could still see him in her mind: Bloodily ripped apart and killed by hellhounds. 

ChapteR 56

The countdown was down to less than a day. They were preparing at an abandoned house. For days, the demons had been closing in on Dean with increasing frequency. The last one had been three states over the day before on their way here where Bobby waited. Dean had nearly freaked out when he could see the demon’s face. Lily felt it and killed it as it grabbed Dean and pushed him up against the outside wall of the gas station. Lily hadn’t said a word or made a sound since the incident with the meat hook. She was withdrawn and stressed, as was Dean. They clung to each other at night, neither one interested in more.  
Dean was stressed to put it mildly. He felt confined to the house they had chosen as the location for their last stand. It was relatively safe because there were wards all over the house to keep out demons and hellhounds. Bobby had set much of it up before they even arrived.   
Bobby was religiously checking the salt lines and wards, while seeing what new ones he could add. Dean was working with Sam. They were putting together weapons and ammo. They were keeping it as light as possible. There was nothing more they could do than what they were doing. Occasionally, Dean would glance upstairs to where Lily was resting, worried for her sake, and his own, if she wasn’t up to it tomorrow. They were all tense.   
Upstairs Lily sat on the toilet lid with her head in her hands. She had thrown up after breakfast this morning. The brothers had fussed a little, but made sure she knew that they didn’t think less of her more succumbing to the stress of the situation. She didn’t tell them she had been nauseous and tired off and on all week. That would just worry them more. Instead, she just picked up some crackers and ginger ale. Now she looked up and stared at the other item she a gotten in her little trip inside the store.   
It was positive, same as the last time she had looked at it. She let out a long breath. They had only forgotten the condom the first time, and had picked up the morning after pill just in case. It seemed that it didn’t work. Now there was a little person inside her. A tiny, living, little person. Lily let a tear escape, already loving the mini Dean she imagined. She couldn’t wait to tell him.   
The thought stopped her. Tomorrow she would have to kill Lilith and they would face down as many demons as she brought with her. Dean would pitch a fit over her trying this pregnant. She had already warned them that killing an upper level demon might drain her, especially if she had to take out any others on top of it. She would be unconscious for days. Her heart might even stop for a while, like it had in the police station. But if she didn’t do this, Dean was dead. Did she really want to face this child and tell them she let their father die? Dean might even sacrifice himself at the thought of hurting the child.   
She couldn’t tell him. God, she wanted to tell him. But she would have to wait until after this whole situation was past. She grabbed the positive pregnancy test from the counter and hid it in her purse. She would show it to him after. She let a few more tears escape as she put her hand over where the baby was growing inside her. She could feel it responding. She sent up a prayer that both this baby and its father made it to tomorrow. And that Dean forgave her for not telling him. 

ChapteR 57

At less than five minutes to midnight, the house and the surrounding area got deathly quiet. The shadows around the edges of the trees that ringed the house a good 50 feet away seemed to grow. People stepped out from the shadows of the trees, ringing the house. They surrounded the building with over a dozen demons.   
“Are they?” Sam asked.   
“Yes.” Dean told Sam and Bobby, seeing their true faces. “All of them.” Lily nodded. A little blond eight year old stepped through their ranks.  
“Silly Dean.” Said Lilith. “Silly Sam.” She smiled creepily and walked closer to the door. “You can’t hide from me. You can’t win.” Dean looked around as he heard the sound of hell hounds. He gripped his shotgun with white knuckles. Lily waited by the door for Lilith to get as close as possible.   
“You can’t get in.” Sam taunted. Lilith smiled.   
“And you won’t ever leave.” She predicted. “Alive, anyway.” Lilith took another step forward, bringing her inches away from the lines of salt and goofer dust circling the house as tightly as possible. Lily sprang into action. She slammed open the door and sprung out to the line three steps down. She reached across to grab the startled Lilith. Lily held the screaming and smoking Lilith and pulled mentally and gestured with the other hand, drawing out the demon. Lilith screamed shrilly.   
The other demons rushed them. About half of them got stuck in the devil’s traps hiding throughout the property. Dean and Sam came out to the small patio with Bobby and started shooting the demons back with rock salt. They managed to get a few more caught in traps. Sam flung holy water quickly on one that got too close to the pair. Lilith’s demon form rose into the air and out of the body as the men kept the others at bay. Lily’s face twisted with effort as she grabbed the smoke with her hand and let the girl fall. The glow spread from her hands and engulfed the smoke, making it puff out into nothing. Dean grabbed her and pulled her completely in the circle as she sagged in his arm as he shot an approaching demon. Sam pulled the little girl into the circle, checking for a pulse. She was alive. Dean carried Lily into the house. Bobby kept the Demons at bay while Sam fixed the lines. Then Sam grabbed the girl and they went back into the house.   
Lily had passed out after Dean had brought her in. Bobby kept watch at the door as the furious and the remaining leaderless demons searched for weaknesses in the lines. Dean placed Lily on the ratty couch in the living room. Sam put the girl in the arm chair. Dean turned to Sam and Bobby.   
“Ready?” Sam asked.  
“Ready.” Dean confirmed. The three of them went to the door and into the fight.

ChapteR 58

Sam nursed a beer using his non-broken arm in the motel room as Dean held a still unconscious Lily in the bed. Bobby came in the room, favoring his right leg from where he had been thrown over 36 hours before.   
“How are the survivors?” Sam asked. Dean perked up in the bed, propping himself up so he could participate in the conversation, while remaining in contact with Lily. They had come back from getting rid of those demons to find her rigid and silently screaming in her sleep on the couch. Dean hadn’t left her side for more than a few minutes since.  
“The little girl is fine, already back with her parents.” Bobby told them. Sam nodded and indicated that he continue. “Of the surviving eight, two died in intensive care.” Dean and Sam grimaced. “Three are fine, minor injuries only. The others are on the mend, though some of them will take a while.” Sam sighed and took another swallow. Bobby grabbed a beer of his own. “She still out?” Bobby asked.   
“Yeah.” Dean answered. “No sign of her waking up yet.” He looked down at her sleeping face worried. Bobby and Sam looked at Lily in contemplation.   
“Don’t worry too much.” Sam told Dean. “I took her a while to wake up after the police station too.” Dean nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off Lily, willing her to wake up. Bobby watched the two of them for a moment.  
“Hey boy.” Bobby called to Sam. Sam looked up. “Let’s go grab some grub. It’s been a while.” Sam nodded absently and grabbed his jacket carefully and painfully putting it on.   
“Don’t forget the pie, Bitch.” Dean ordered as the two of them left.   
“Sure thing, Jerk.” Sam said with a relieved smile. The door shut behind them. Dean stared at the door for a while. He was alive. Soon, the woman he loved would wake up and then he would shove his long and happy hunting life into Rufus’ face. He reached over to turn on the TV for something to do when he felt Lily stir. He adjusted their position so they were laying down facing each other as she opened her eyes. Lily blinked at him, not really awake.   
“Hey there Batgirl.” Dean greeted her. He stroked the side of her face. “We did it.” Lily’s brain caught up and she sat up in shock. The motion made her bring her hand to her mouth and she rushed to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before bringing up the contents of her stomach. Dean rushed in behind her and hovered worriedly. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she sank back on her knees and wiped her mouth. He helped her up and she rinsed her mouth out.   
“Not exactly the reaction I hoped you would have, waking up next to me.” Dean told her, puzzled. Lily sighed and gave him a weak smile. She looked around into the room for her duffel to grab her toothbrush. Dean followed her gaze and guessed her purpose. “Your bag’s in the car.” He told her. “I’ll go grab it.” He left her after kissing her forehead to get it.   
Lily sat down on the toilet lid and put her head in her hands. She froze, remembering this same posture and its reason not long ago. She pulled the test out of her purse and stared at it. She quickly put her hand to her stomach and felt for the baby. She cried with relief. She was crying and holding on to the test when Dean came in. She put the test behind her back and went to the doorway of the bathroom. Dean shut the door behind himself and brought the bag into the room.  
“Here you go.” Dean said, taking the bag to her. He looked up into her face, his smile drooping when he saw tears. He dropped the bag, going to Lily. “Baby? What’s wrong?” He asked. “I’m here. Everything’s fine. I’m sure you’ll feel better soon.” Dean soothed. Lily stopped him by shaking her head and holding up her free hand. She backed him up until he was forced to sit on the bed. She took a deep breath as she looked down at his puzzled and worried face. She smiled hesitantly and bit her lip.  
“I’m pregnant.” She said. Dean’s face froze in shock. She pulled the test from behind her back and held it out to him. He looked down at it and grabbed it reflexively. He stared at it. He didn’t say a word for a long moment. He gripped the test tightly and thought hard. Lily took deep calming breaths and tried to prepare herself for yelling.   
“When did you know?” Dean asked lowly. Lily had dreaded this question. She swallowed.   
“The day of.” She told him. Dean took a deep breath and held it before letting it out slow and controlled. His gaze lifted slightly to her stomach. He reached out a hand to touch, but paused an inch away. He looked up with a blank face for permission. She nodded, her eyes wet. Dean looked back down and spread his hand over where his baby was growing. Where their baby was growing. He smiled a little, caught between angry, happy, and scared shitless.   
Lily hesitantly put her hand over his. He looked up at her. She was crying. She looked so upset and happy and god damn afraid. He knew that the reason she was afraid was him. He had made her fear him. His gut churned at the thought. He leaned forward and kissed her hand as it lay on his. Then he removed both of their hands and kissed her belly. He lifted her shirt and did it again. Then he blew a raspberry just for the hell of it. Or rather, just to make her laugh. And she did. A startled and surprised wet laugh, but a laugh. He pulled her shirt down again and pulled her into his lap so she straddled him. He kissed her forehead once and then had her look up into his eyes.   
“You saved me.” He told her. “I was ready to die and you gave me a reason to not go to hell.” Her mouth opened. “You saved me again almost two days ago.” Dean put a finger to her lips as she looked ready to speak. “You are having my baby.” He said, wonder in his voice. “It is mine, right?” He joked and smirked. She hit his arm, fake pouting. “Like you’re mine and I’m yours.” He said seriously. He reached into a pocket of his jacket. “I said I’d do this if…” He stopped himself. “When, I survived.” He corrected. Lily looked lost. “Got an extra reason now.” He smiled and swallowed. “I had a whole speech. But that’s not the important part, I guess. The important thing is this: Will you be mine forever?” He grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger. She gaped at him in shock then wrapped her arms around his neck.   
“Yes.” She said into his ear. “Yes.” She kissed his neck. “Yes!” She half shouted and buried herself in his shoulder crying. Dean held her and rubbed her back and smiled hugely.   
Lily had only just dried her eyes and was turned to sit across his lap, staring at her new ring together when Sam and Bobby came back with Chinese food.   
“We’ve got the food!” Sam announced as he came in in front of Bobby. “Even picked up some for Lily, for when she’s up, or you to eat.” Bobby shut the door behind them and Sam looked up from his inspection of the bag to see Lily. “Hey! Guess you’ll have to content yourself with your own food!” Sam said excitedly. Bobby smiled.  
“Good to see you up and about.” Bobby told her. Lily smiled at them both. Then the scent of the food hit her and she covered her mouth. Dean helped her off his lap and she ran to throw up again. Dean went to her duffel and pulled out her toiletry bag.   
“You should probably take that outside before the smell makes her blow chunks again.” Dean advised Sam. Sam looked confused.   
“What? She loves Chinese.” Sam exclaimed. Bobby looked between them both. Dean walked into the bathroom and set the bag on the sink.  
“The baby apparently doesn’t.” Dean remarked. He shut the bathroom door on Bobby and Sam’s shocked faces with a grin.   
“Ow.” Sam and Bobby heard Dean yelp from the bathroom. “What you hittin’ me for? I had to tell ‘em eventually!” They heard Lily groan and vomit again. “Sorry, baby. We’ll get you some ginger ale soon.” Dean soothed. Bobby rubbed his face and sighed.   
“Idgits.” He said. Sam stood there in shock. Bobby shook him. “Don’t just stand there ya idgit!” Bobby berated Sam. “Get rid of it!” Bobby said pointing to the bag. Sam jerked and scrambled to get rid of the offending bag. Before he shut the door, Bobby yelled after him. “And grab us some grub and some ginger ale so we can eat!” Bobby went and got himself a beer. He opened it and sat down at the table, tiredly taking a long drink. Dean was still talking soothingly to the pregnant Lily in the bathroom. He could see Sam out the window sadly drop the Chinese in the trash. Bobby sighed and shook his head fondly.   
“Idgits.” 

 

The end.


End file.
